Alien: Evolution
by K9K1N6
Summary: A band of pirates arrive at an abandoned station called Eden, a place filled with Xenomorphs ruling the entire station, however they find a special survivor who is more than human. Note: This fanfic was written a long while ago from my Deviantart account and so i pass the chapters here, even the newest chapter, just letting you guys know
1. The Raid on the ouroboros ship

Around the year 2207, within space, inside a spaceship port, there was many people walking around, some were waiting for which flight to take, others were just arriving from some ships that just arrived, there was a large crowd of people speaking and waiting; among them there was a man who was heading to the cam-phone section, this man was a black man with a short hair, around the age of 35, he had a white coat with long sleeves and a Weyland-Yutani logo tagged on it, he also wore dark blue pants and just simple brown shoes; when he got to the cam-phone section, he turned on a screen along with a cam, he inserted 4 dollars and was dialing a number, the man waited patiently for a call to be answered, just then the screen show a white lady with long brown hair who seemed to be at the age of 27 and a small girl around the age of 8, when they all seen each other, they smiled and the man answered:

"Hi Linda and Hello my precious princess Kathy" -the man said

"Hi daddy" -said the girl named Kathy

"Hello Gerald" -said Linda who was the mother

"Daddy, you won't believe what happened in school" -Kathy said with joy

"Tell me, what exciting thing happened?" -Gerald said

"One day, when we were all getting out of school, my teacher, my friends and me saw a large group of fireflies flying out and they were so amazing to see"

"Is that so? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, even miss Clara gave me this video I think, that shows the thing happening"

As the screen had shown a video where the was Kathy among with other kids who were seeing a large swarm of interesting looking but small fireflies flying through the sky when the sun was setting, they were shouting with joy and saying how nice it looked, even as Gerald saw the video he smiled to see this different case happening, as the video finished and shown back to his family, Kathy asked to him:

"I thought that fireflies were close to extinction"

"Well those are fireflies known as the Neon-wings seen in the planet you two are living, Alpha 389, but what surprised me is that they usually come at night once the sun is set" -said Gerald

"Ooh, see Kathy, I've told you your father would know what kind of fireflies were those" -said Linda to her daughter with a smile

"Daddy, will you come to my birthday in the next month"

"I promise you my princess, I'll come to there after I finish my work, in the meantime I don't suppose your mother got something in the mail didn't she?"

"Of course, it was a large box, it came during two days, I didn't opened it because you send it and I assume it was important for your work" -said Linda

"Actually it's a gift for Kathy" -Gerald said

"Really? Mommy can I open it? Please" -Kathy said

"Sure you can, you go get the box and come here to show what your father bought you alright?"

"Ok, be right back"

As Kathy went to another room, Gerald and Linda chuckled a little, but they began to talk about something else:

"Our sweet Kathy, she is truly the special miracle we've made" -Linda said

"So true, I really wish I was back to you guys now" -Gerald replied

"Are you going to take long with your work?"

"Hopefully not this time, my boss just told me I have to deliver something along with some coworkers to another station, an energy tank to give it more energy for their next research and only that, I'll be back in a month"

"I hope so, I feel sad about Kathy missing you, she really cares about you"

"I've really missed the both of you" -Gerald said

"Oh look, there she comes, (as Kathy came with a small sized machine she laughed) what is this?" -Linda asked

"It's a robot doggy, isn't it daddy?" -Kathy asked as well

"Of course, his name is Bubbles, he doesn't need no food, only electricity, but even when you can't feed him food, you still have to be responsible with his actions" -Gerald said with a smile

As Linda activated the robotic puppy, Kathy was so excited as it turned on, she wanted to play with him.

"Thank you daddy, please do come for my birthday" -Kathy said joyfully

"Will do, have fun with bubbles" -Gerald said

"Let's go bubbles, bye Daddy" -Kathy said

"Bye Kathy" -Gerald said

As the machine did cute barks and followed Kathy around the house, the parents are about to conversate as well:

"At least it's better than a normal dog" -said Linda with a chuckle

"But it still wasn't cheap compared to an actual dog (the parents giggled), how is it going with you girls?" -Gerald asked

"It's going fine, well almost, the taxes are relentless these days" -Linda said

"It's a good thing I've left you some money along with the puppy in case if I won't be able to pay it in time"

"I've noticed, I appreciate that... Gerald, I'm worried"

"How come?"

"It's about the company, I've heard horrifying things about it"

"Linda-"

"Things about ships getting attacked by pirates or even a danger occurring inside their own ships"

"It's ok, none of those things are going to happen to me"

"But what if they do? What am I going to tell Kathy if such thing happened?"

"Linda, it's alright, so far for what I am concerned, they're fixing those issues right away, even they'll be guards to protect the transport I'll be inside among with my companions, plus technicians to avoid any malfunctions"

"Hope so, I'm just scared Gerald, truly I am"

"Have faith that nothing bad will happen to me, I'll be back, I'm not going to break that promise to Kathy"

"Will you return?"

"I will, for you, for our Kathy"

"I'll be seeing you in a month then, well, goodbye then"

"Bye Linda"

He then hanged the phone, the screen turned into the home page it had, then he got out of the cam-phone section, sat on one of the many seats and waited for his crew to arrive; after some time passed, his companions arrived just to take Gerald along with them, they passed through a VIP line where scientists and technicians were given a certain kind of ship, Gerald's crew had their own named "Ouroboros", it was not the fanciest of all ships, considering some odd looking shapes on the ship, had an average size fortunately, even it was fully fueled and ready to embark on to deliver the energy tank inside their ship; as they went inside the ship, they were first asked for a license before even entering the ship itself, the crew was given 5 guards, 2 engineers, 2 pilots and their captain who was old at age, he was bald and had a mustache, as the captain introduced himself to the crew:

"Greetings men, the name's Reginald Lennox, I'm the captain who will help you guys go to the space station of Eden I assume"

"Of course, I'm Gerald Connors, I take the whole responsibility on this mission"

"The lead, yes I was guessing that you'll make sure the package is delivered safe and sound, we should head inside now, we'll get there in time"

Once the crew got inside the Ouroboros ship, the pilot was turning on the ship's engine and drive to reach to their destination, hopefully it would only take a week to get to the Eden station according to the documents that Gerald read for his mission; three days passed, yet somewhere else, there was another ship which looked damaged, but was still functioning; inside the ship, there was a group in the bridge; among this group, one man who was a little taller than the other members, he had a beard, wore a bandana on his head, his clothes were rough and damaged, but he still looked tough and he was just sitting taking a look at the radar and energy levels of the ship; another man who had glasses, he looked scrawny and almost had pale skin compared to the other members, was building a pulse rifle as he had two complete ones behind him; then there was a third man who was bald, had a mustache, he wore plain clothes, but certainly had blood stained on it and his expression doesn't look friendly at all; and lastly a black woman who had curly hair, she had many armbands on her biceps, a red top along with a black sleeveless jacket, long pants and brown boots, in her case she was opening a metal crate which contained some money, but it wasn't enough for them:

"Fuck dammit, another one with barely any good stash? What is wrong with people?" -she said

"Bunch of lying bastards, they said those crates had a lot of money" -the tough bearded man said

"And you swallowed their words that easily didn't you Marcus?" -said the woman

"Hey, look at the bright side, at least we've got good material for Milo to build us more pulse rifles" -Marcus said

"Unfortunately I've only made three of them so far, not to mention the little ammunition we have" -said the scrawny man who was Milo

"Milo has a point there, even with when we do have weapons, what about the ammunition itself?" -said the woman

"Come on Ivy, at least you've got your sweet knives" -Marcus said

"And what good will they do against dudes and dudettes who have guns huh? You tell me?" -Ivy replied

"Oh will you all stop complaining now? We will get more stuff on our next assault" -said the annoyed man

"Easy for you to say Leroy, but you don't shoot or stab shit man" -Marcus said

"But I'm good at taking people's silently, want me to show how in your damn sleep?" -said Leroy

"Enough! All of you!" -said another woman

As the crew silenced when another woman just entered the bridge; this woman had blonde hair with a ponytail, oddly enough while he entire seemed fine, her left arm was a fully functional, mechanical and prosthetic arm and she wore plain clothes as well, judging by her character she seemed to be someone in a commanding trait, she then said:

"I know we've all got issues to deal with, especially that of losing resources easily" -said the lady

"You've got that part right" -Leroy mocked

"Shut up Leroy, but I can assure you that Daniel is doing everything he can to help us get out of this situation" -she said

"I don't doubt that Erica, but how are we even going to find more resources for us" -Ivy said

"Not to mention we've always got the law chasing our butts" -Marcus said

"But we will get more resources, we just have to wait patiently" -Erica said

"Tell that to Leroy, he is the impatient one" -Milo said

"Marcus continue trying to track down any ship we can raid" -Erica said

"Will do"

"And the rest of you, keep working and stop your whining" -Erica stated to the others.

As she gave that command, she left the bridge, while leaving the group almost working back, Leroy just went to another room in the ship and everyone was occupied with other stuff; as for Erica she went to another room where there was the last crew member to be shown, a man with short blonde hair, he looked sort of young around the age of 28 and he had green colored eyes; he wore a brown trench coat along with a black shirt, dark green pants and black boots; judging by his looks he probably must had been a soldier back then; he asked to her:

"There were whining again weren't they?"

"It's just like keeping lousy children as companions for the job, how are going to deal with that Daniel?"

"It's just simple, we just raid a small station for more fuel and just if they do have weapons, ammunition and food, then we just take it" -he said

"But you're forgetting many details here and there, we barely have any ammunition and this ship will lose all it's fuel if we don't find any station or other ship at all"

"We will find one, trust me, don't you have faith Erica?"

"Easy for you to say Danny, as a matter a fact why don't you try telling that to the other guys?"

As they were about to continue discussing important matters, suddenly Milo came in their room and said:

"Hey Dan, Marcus found something in the radar"

"What is it Milo?" -Daniel asked

"A ship, not sure of what kind, but it's one alright" -Milo replied

"Ok, we'll be right there, (as Milo left, Daniel then stared at Erica) see what i-"

"Don't push your luck Danny" -Erica replied

As they both headed to the bridge, Daniel asked to Marcus:

"Well then, what kind of ship is it pal?"

"Seems to be a carrier type of ship" -Marcus said

"They either most be transporting people or even delivering a cargo, one way or another we've got to get that ship" -Daniel said

"Sure, let's just take the ship with what little ammunition we've got, as they possibly have a lot of weaponry to help themselves and then call it a death wish" -Leroy said

"I know out odds, but trust me, we'll get that ship for ourselves, besides what other options do we have so far, more complaining? Didn't thought so" -Daniel replied

The ship they've encountered was the same exact ship that Gerald and his crew were, they had no idea about this gang coming towards them yet and even getting close to them; while the carrier ship still hadn't noticed the gang coming, Gerald and Reginald were having a small conversation in the meantime, as Reginald asked to Gerald:

"So why only the energy tank?"

"Not entirely sure really, Mr. Sanders only told me that once bringing this thing, it can fuel up their station a little more and finish whatever project they were up to" -Gerald said

"Only that? Sounds very odd don't you think?"

"I know, but at least once I do that, I'll get my chance to be with my family for a long while"

"Seriously? You guys are suppose to be people who make better worlds and all, but then you guys are doing this delivery mission?"

"Even if it sounds odd, it is just simple that I would even question my boss"

Just then, an alarm rang, a troop came to their room and he told to his captain:

"Captain Lennox, there is unidentified ship coming towards us"

"What?! Have you tried communicating with them?"

"We've tried, but they wouldn't answer and they're coming to fast"

"Prepare your weapons soldier, professor stay put here, this is going to get ugly" -Reginald said

As the troops were picking up their rifles and suited up, the engineers were locking all doors possible with a code and took cover just in case; as the gang's ship got close to the carrier, an short sized EVA Line connected to their door, Milo and Daniel came out wearing spacesuits, came to the door and used a blowtorch; Daniel was loading a pistol with at least three bullets, but the troops noticed that the door is being breached and headed there; though Milo was close to finish opening the door, he then gave the blowtorch to Daniel, allowing him to finish and let him do the work; as the door was opened, Daniel entered the room, as one troop came, Daniel shot at him and was taking cover behind any wall possible, another one came, but Daniel was behind him and knocked him out with a hard punch; Daniel then used a his comm. tech and called for the others to get in the ship quickly, as two more troops came there, they tried shooting at him, yet he shot only one of them and still took cover, unfortunately he got wounded by one of their bullets; as the gang ran inside to the ship, Milo was sealing the broken door with another tool, as the Erica and Marcus guarded him, but Leroy and Ivy would follow Daniel to aid him at shooting the troops with their pulse rifles and even Ivy shot at the troop who was about to shot Daniel; Reginald was about to shoot Ivy, but Leroy stopped him and knocked him out; some time later, the ship was now hijacked by Daniel and his team, they've held the scientists, engineers, pilots and the surviving troops hostage, removing their communication devices and firearms, even any knifes in case; Milo got rid of the EVA line that connected their previous ship, he piloted the carrier away, pressed a button from a small device and causing it to blow up their previous ship.

Daniel began interrogating them for what they were doing:

"Alright, we've got your ship, your guns belong to us now and this ship as well, what are you guys even carrying?"

"It better be a bunch of money, we really need that" -Marcus said

"What does it matter to you freaks!" -a scientist said, but was then punched by Leroy

"Leroy!" -Daniel shouted

"What? I'm just shutting him up"

"Just what are you guys carrying?" -Daniel said

"Alright, we are just trying to deliver an energy tank" -Gerald said

"What are doing Connors?" -Reginald said to him silently

"What?! These guys must be joking" -Ivy said

"Deliver an energy tank? To where?" -Daniel said

"Danny, who cares where are they delivering them to, we've got a ship, more weapons, ammunition and definitely some food, what else do you want from them?" -Erica said

"More resources, after all, the ones we've got are just few for one assault to a station only" -Daniel said

"I wouldn't count on our destination, it is a Weyland-Yutani station" -Gerald said, he was about to get hit by Leroy, but Daniel stopped him

"Stop it Leroy, it's annoying"

"He's mocking us Dan, I don't want to trust him at all" -Leroy replied

"If I tell you where we wanted to go, would you let us live and go into the escape pods, we won't tell anybody about you, at all" -Gerald said

"I will let you guys live, but you can't leave until I say so, you've got that" -Daniel said

"Danny you can't be serious about letting them alive, what if they report about us and the stolen ship?" -Erica asked

"We will deal with that soon, for now tell me"

Gerald wasn't exactly afraid, he was concerned about the survival of his crew and even worried that he might not be able to see his family only because of thugs holding him as hostage, but he complied to their leader:

"We were heading to the Eden station, somewhere close to a moon from LV-838" -Gerald said

"And we shall head to there, however when-" -as Daniel was about to say his conditions, Leroy took out a gun and was aiming at them, but Marcus and Ivy stopped him

"Oh come on you guys!! We've got the info we needed, why do we need these guys alive anyway?!" -Leroy asked

"Because we need to confirm if they are saying the truth, otherwise we won't be able to have much access without them if we either killed them or set them free you've got that Leroy?! You've got that?!!" -Daniel asked furiously

"Yes sir" -Leroy said

"Alright then, we've got what we needed, let's get some rest; Marcus, Ivy, take our hostages to their rooms, Leroy you check the armory and you Erica come with me to tell Milo the coordinates of our new destination" -Daniel said

"Please I'm not lying to you mister, let us free, I have a wife and a daughter" -Gerald said

"The same old page used from the old book of excuses, move along doc" -Ivy said

As the gang was now going to the Eden space station, they still questioned about what did Gerald said, but the gang trusted on Daniel's leadership to know of they're going to right spot or not; Gerald was worried about the fate of his crew, but he was especially worried that he might not be able to see his family dead nor alive, even if he did live, he wouldn't know where to go and contact his family, unless he contacts any emergency station nearby, but for now the crew was on the hands of a pirate gang; however none of them have any idea what might happen next... If they do arrive at the Eden station.


	2. Trapped

Five days passed, while the ship was still going to the Eden station, the gang was beginning to get used to their new ship; although the hostages were ib the cargo section along with the energy tank, they were still worried about their fate, even poor Gerald can't stand the sadness of losing his family; none of them were able to access no communication devices at all, they were given few food by time, Gerald was wondering if he had committed a mistake, but during the trip he has seen Reginald acting calm to this situation... Too calm actually, but why? The captain didn't had no secret weapons, no aces on sleeves and he definitely did not had any access to communicate with anyone at all, he isn't happy about it either, but he didn't looked worried or anything of sorts, which Gerald had to ask him:

"Reginald, are you ok?"

"Relax Gerald, we will get out of this I assure you that"

"But, you don't have weapons or anything that can help us do you?"

"No, but I still can assure you that we will get out of this"

"Reginald you're not making sense here what are you talking about?"

"WE WILL get out of here safe and sound"

Gerald was confused, but he wasn't easily convinced by Reginald's words, he had a feeling that the ship's captain has a plan though, maybe he just doesn't want to say it out loud he thought, only time would tell; in the meantime, Daniel was sleeping in the captain's room, somehow he didn't looked alright, his expression had worries written on him, he was hearing voices and screaming on his head, he couldn't bare much of it, he woke up with fright and as such he looked around just to see he was out of his nightmare, but then, he covered his face with sadness, it seems that the gang's leader has something troubling him, but he didn't want to let it get to him easily; in the bridge as the pilots were still forced to navigate the Ouroboros, Marcus was watching at an available screen to see things from the network, as Ivy saw him being lazy she asked to him:

"And what the hell are you doing Marc?"

"Just watching good ol Tele-V"

"God you sound worst than Leroy, shouldn't you be watching the radars though"

"Relax, the pilots have them, besides even Leroy keeps on eye on them just in case if they do something funny"

"Whatever, hey Milo how's it going with the fuels and... Stuff?" -Ivy asked

"Still good and running, hopefully we still have enough fuel for the next week"

"Good enough I guess, say Erica what do you think about our new home? Like it?"

"It's not the most special thing, buy I don't think we should be in this ship for a long time"

"What are you talking about second cap? We are totally safe now, not even the damn cops are chasing us" -said Marcus

"Let's not forget this is a Wey-Yu ship" -Erica replied

"Haha, Wey-Yu, you make it sound funny" -Milo said

"What about that, that company has been losing a lot of ships lately? And it's not because of us" -Ivy said

"But they most likely will find a way to track us, even when Milo just removed the ship's tracker off" -Erica said

"Please don't insult my intelligence sis, I've worked hard for all of us" -Milo said

"I'm just saying what I believe it's recommended, plus even when we reach to the station, what if it's a big one, you know with many guards and shit? We might get our asses kicked" -Erica said

"Oh that's funny, just when you were calling us whiny freaks, now you're the pessimistic and complaining bitch" -Ivy said

"I'm just saying what could be logical, I'm not superstitious as Danny is" -Erica said

"True, but the difference is that Danny makes his stories sound better" -Leroy replied

As Daniel was heading there, he stopped behind the door as he was hearing their conversation:

"Leroy, stop it, he's an ex-marine for crying out loud" -Erica said

"Yeah, those guys are super crazy after they're out of the battlefield" -Marcus said

"Oh stop it you two, first off, Danny has never told any of you guys anything about his war stories and everything" -Erica said

"Cause he's a fucking chicken?" -Leroy said

"If you were on his place Leroy, you'd probably wouldn't find that funny at all, he's probably seen crap that none of us has ever went through" -Erica said

Daniel wasn't so happy as they were mentioning the fact he was a former soldier, perhaps a war or a battle bothered him since then; fortunately none of the members knew him all that well, but he still feels awkward when they mention his former rank, but he trusted Erica as his own sister and even protects her brother Milo in case if things go wrong; he then entered the bridge room to see what was going on, as he tried not to concern about what they were talking about he asked:

"Hello you guys, how far are to reach Eden?"

"You mean the actual garden? It's just your imagination" -Marcus jokingly said

"Just only 3 kilometers, we are definitely close there" -one of the two pilots said

"Good enough, let's get ourselves ready while we get there" -he said as he left the bridge room, but Erica joined at his side

"I'm seriously thinking that he is hitting on my sister or my sister is hitting on him" -Milo said

"No shit Sherlock? Really?" -Ivy said

In the armory, Daniel was loading his double barrel shotgun he liked to kept since then, he didn't used it during their current raid due to him not having any shells for it; Erica got inside the armory as well, but Dan asked to her:

"Are you really going to be following me everyday? I'm not really a general you know"

"I just wanted to see if you're alright Mr grumpy, my bad, that nickname is for Leroy (they both chuckled), you didn't heard anything in the bridge didn't you?"

"I know you've defend me, but what is the point if they won't listen"

"Don't torture yourself like that Danny, you've told me things that I've kept my promise not to tell, at least enjoy your life, whether you're stealing or not" -Erica said as she caressed his left cheek and made him look at her

"I even wonder myself how did I got myself into this mess?"

"Well, you've got kicked out, you were poor, you needed money and you found me and Milo, do I have to tell you again for the 4th time?"

"I'm surprised you haven't forgotten about that"

"And how can i ever forget that? Damn Danny you're like a child"

"Thanks for the concern though, I'll be heading to the lead scientist, he probably knows this place"

"Alright then, I'll continue arming myself to the teeth"

Erica stayed in the armory, as Daniel went into the storage section to see Gerald, he would talk to him:

"Well then, we are arriving at Eden, hope you're right though... (He looked at Gerald as his expression didn't look happy at all), listen pal, even if we aren't in Eden, I'll guarantee that all of you guys will return back home"

"What? Just who do you think you are to say that?" -Gerald said with annoyance

"Look, personally I don't enjoy keeping hostages nor would I want to kill anyone-"

"But you still did so, if you truly didn't want to do those stuff, why have you done it?" -Gerald asked

Daniel covered his face with one hand, but he was thinking what to tell exactly to Gerald:

"Do you want to be the most popular on your clique? Are they forcing you? What gives?" -Gerald asked

"Listen, my whole point is that I assure you that you will have you jolly dolly life back once we are inside the Eden ship"

"Something is troubling you, I can tell" -Gerald said

"There is no reasoning with gang leaders like him Mr Connors, he's just plain mad like his comrades" -Reginald said

"Alright, everyone except YOU (he pointed at Reginald) will be free"

"Oh, now you feel insulted, well guess what, you chose to be offended as you paid attention to me" -Reginald mocked him

"Hold it Reginald, let's not make things worst" -Gerald said

"Your friend's right Reggie, mock me again and innocent blood will be stained on you because of your insults, get that?" -Daniel said

As he left the room along with Gerald, Reginald still looked unusually calm; when Daniel and Gerald reached into the bridge, they saw that the ouroburos ship arrived at the Eden space station... But something didn't looked right; The station itself may look functional and still was floating close to the moon of LV-838, but there was some lights turned off in some sections, even other parts looked destroyed, the crew was about to consider they were in the wrong station, but clearly it had the name Eden written on one side of the station, everyone was surprised, Gerald was surprised as well, he had no idea what is going on; but Leroy asked:

"You're fucking kidding me right? This can't be truly the Eden station"

"Seems like it, what other station is called Eden though?" -Ivy replied

"You! (Leroy pointed at Gerald, but he charged towards him and pushed him against a wall), Is this the place you wanted to go?!" -Leroy said with rage

"Sir please, I had no idea this would happen" -Gerald replied, but he was getting strangled by Leroy

"Are you fucking with us Doc?!" -Leroy said

"Leroy stop!" -Daniel said

"Stop?! Stop?!! Are you insane?! This guy lead us to a fucking dead zone!" -Leroy said

"True, but what if it was fine before and all of a sudden a malfunction or an attack happened?" -Ivy said

"Plus, we would need to try to make contact if ther-" -Milo was saying, but he was interrupted

"Contact?! I thought you were a smartass and not a blindass, take a good look at the station's damages for crying out loud!" -Leroy said

"Enough! Let the professor go, now!!" -Daniel was ordering Leroy

"Screw you!" -Leroy said, but he was stopped by Erica's robotic arm

"He said enough, fuck dammit" -Erica said

Leroy still felt angry about what they just found in the right destination, he let go of Gerald and just walked off; Gerald coughed as he had his neck strangled by a lunatic, but he was standing up with Erica's help and he still watched with confusion about Eden's condition, as Milo tried to contact their radio:

"Hello, this is the ship Ouroburos is anyone inside the Eden station?"

Even with what Milo just said, there wasn't any response at all, no comeback, no words, just a static silence in the radio, but as he looked back at Daniel, he told him:

"I don't think there are any survivors Dan, let's leave the place"

"Aren't you forgetting something Milo? Look at that EVA port, it's still fine really" -Marcus said

"Even if we did got in the station Marcus, what good chance there is for finding resources?" -Erica said

"Still, it might be worth a try, we'll just investigate for 30 minutes, if there is nothing there, we return back inside the ouroburos and punish the hostages then" -Daniel said

"What?! I've just lead you here and you're still going to kill me and my crew?!" -Gerald said

"I said punish, not kill, not always actually; Marcus you take the professor and two more scientists to get in the Eden, Leroy and Erica get the weapons, Ivy you take a look at the hostages and Milo you prepare the spacesuits, we're getting in that station" -Daniel said

As Milo prepared the suits, Erica and Leroy were giving weapons to the other crew members except the scientists, as Ivy and Milo stayed behind inside the ouroburos with the hostages and the rest would go inside this strange place through the EVA line; once they were at the door, Daniel demanded Gerald to use his passcard or whatever he had to get in, Gerald tried to do so, but his keycard wasn't working:

"It's not working" -Gerald said

"Crap, this ain't good, Milo come here, we need your help, the door isn't working" -Erica said

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming" -Milo said with annoyance

Some minutes passed, Milo arrived there and he was using the blowtorch to open the door; Suddenly an alarm sounded, it wasn't from the station, it was inside the EVA line:

"What the? What did you do nerd?" -Marcus asked

"I'm just opening the door, not sure what's going on" -Milo said

However there was Ivy, she was kicked out by Reginald, which Gerald saw with surprise, he did had a plan after all; he tried running back with the other two scientists, but one of them was shot down and the other two were caught; in the meantime while Reginald did kicked Ivy out, Daniel tried to charge at the ship, but was too late as Reginald locked the ship's door, leaving Gerald and the other scientist behind, Daniel hit the door with anger, but he knew what was going to happen next, as he picked up Ivy by the shoulder and warned to Milo:

"Milo hurry! I think I know where is this going"

Milo is so close to opening the door, but Gerald stole the comm tech from Erica and tried contacting Reginald:

"Wait Reginald, you're forgetting about us!"

"Sorry pal, that wasn't for what I was hired for" -Reginald said

"What? What are you talking about?!" -Gerald asked with fright

"Just get inside the ship, there you will receive your last payment" -Reginald said

Milo successfully opened the door, the crew along with Gerald and another scientist got inside the station, however the one that got shot tried crawling to the door, but an emergency door closed the gap made by Milo, as the ouroboros ship retracted their EVA line and left the station, leaving the scientist die by the vacuum of space; everyone was shocked for what happened, Gerald horrified for what he went through, did not understand why would Reginald do this, maybe the mission wasn't exactly to deliver the energy tank, what was going on he thought; Leroy then pushed Daniel against a wall and was beating him up; Erica and Marcus were pulling Leroy away however:

"This is your fucking fault genius! Taking the scientists as hostages, surely the most wisest thing you can come up with" -Leroy said with anger

"How the hell was I suppose to know this was going to happen huh?! How the hell would we had known?!" -Daniel said

"He's got the point, if anything maybe the Doc knew about this" -Marcus said

"What?! I did not know about this I swear!" -Gerald said as he was pulled by Ivy

"You did not knew this and you did not knew that, quit lying science boy!" -Ivy said

"I'm telling you the truth" -Gerald said

"You! The other doc, what do you know about this?" -Erica interrogated the other scientist

"I don't know anything about this either, have mercy" -the other scientist said

"Don't play stupid in front of smart people dumbass, what the fuck do you know?!" -Leroy asked while he was pulling the scientist violently

"You've got to believe us, we had nothing to do with this" -Gerald said

"Then explain that (Erica pointed at the coat's logo), the Eden station clearly has that logo as well" -Erica said

"How the hell are we suppose to know what's going on?! We're not lying to you at all!" -Gerald begged

Almost everyone was annoyed, the two scientists were still frightened, but Daniel was thinking on what to do next, as he suggested:

"Guys, this ship may look busted, but it's still functional"

"Bullshit Danny! I bet nothing works here" -Leroy said

"Dan has a point, there was an emergency shield locking the broken door, those things are activated by an AI, meaning there might be a chance to find resources and even another ship to get out of here" -Milo said

"Oh really smartass? How the fuck does that make any sense?" -Leroy asked with so much doubt

"Look around you Leroy, there are emergency lights and we just barely got inside the ship, it's not like if we have seen all what's inside the ship when were in the ouroboros now do we?" -Erica said

"So if you're done complaining Leroy, let's get on the move, now" -Daniel said

"OK... Ok let's see what useless things we find here, but first let us kill these guys" -Leroy aimed at Gerald first

"We are not shooting them" -Daniel said

"What?! They fucking did this to us, plus their keycards don't work here, why they hell do we need them?!" -Leroy said

"Just in case if we need extra hands, Mr fucktard, plus, try to shoot at them and you're going to get it" -Erica warned Leroy

As everything was settled for, the team was going through the pathways inside the station, they've went to a large hall, it was a large mess, broken seats, weapons and bullets on the floor, clawed walls and unusual gaps on the floor and on the walls as well; they were amazed that for being a ruined station, it was still functional; Milo insisted:

"I don't know about you guys, but judging by the looks of this place, we should activate our motion trackers just in case"

"That's what I had in mind Milo" -Daniel said

"So what are we going to do Daniel, this does seem like a large place to explore, we should go on separ-" -Erica was interrupted by Daniel

"No! We are not splitting, it's a stupid idea, no matter if we are in a big place" -Daniel said

"Really? I was looking forward to have some peace and quiet" -Marcus said

"One that kills you without even realizing buddy?" -Ivy said

"Our motion trackers got nothing so far, what makes you guys think there might be anybody here" -Marcus said

"What if Reginald wanted us to come here for someone?" -Gerald asked

"What if what now? What did the fool say?" -Leroy asked

"We thought you didn't knew what was going on doc? What gives?" -Ivy asked

"I still don't know, but the claw marks and bullet holes must indicate that something happen" -Gerald said

"A battle, we can see that genius" -Leroy said

"But what if this wasn't necessarily a delivery mission, rather a rescue mission?" -Gerald said

"Sure, a captain taking a scientist crew along with a pointless energy tank to rescue someone in a busted yet operational station, that old man left us behind you know, without weapons" -the other scientist said

"I know what you're trying to say Do-" -Daniel got interrupted

"Please, I prefer Gerald, stop calling me doc"

"Never!" -Ivy said jokingly

"Well then Gerald, I understand what you're trying to see but... What's your name?" -Daniel asked the other scientist

"Tulio"

"Right, but Tulio has the point here, why did the captain left you behind to die here... Unless..." -Daniel was thinking

"What? What is it?" -Erica asked

"Unless he was commanded to... To send guinea pigs here... You guys" -Daniel said

"What?, just why would Weyland-Yutani do that?" -Tulio asked

"I've seen this before, it's trap for victims that they don't realize what they got themselves in and at the same time they want to test like a weapon or something" -Daniel said

"You can't be serious dude? Just what kind of marine were you?" -Milo asked

While they were speaking, Marcus noticed on his motion tracker, he saw movement coming close by:

"Um guys, we've got movement" -Marcus said

"Already? What if it is a survivor?" -Ivy asked

"A friendly one or an angry one?" -Daniel was preparing his shotgun

There were preparing their weapons, looking forward at the front path, wondering who will it be... But somehow in the motion tracker, something was in front of them, but there was nothing coming to them, as Marcus asked:

"What the fuck? What's going on?"

"I agree fatty, what the fuck is going on with your tracker?" -Leroy asked

"It's not just his tracker, mine has the same movement, but now it took the right side" -Ivy said

"Maybe something is interfering with our signals?" -Milo said

"Or let me put it this way, but if may be below us" -Daniel said

"How come?" -Gerald asked

"Look at your right, a stairway, maybe that something is below us"

"Should we investigate it?" -Erica said

"So far we haven't found any resources, but if there is a survivor here, then he or she may have what we need" -Tulio said

"Agreed, besides there is nothing in this hall that we can use anyway" -Daniel said

As so, the group began to follow the track of whatever or whoever was in here, just what sort of thing lies hidden in this mysterious place?.


	3. What dwells in the dark

As the group followed the movement to the right elevator with their trackers, they still would see more destruction caused by whatever battle has happened in the station, even some splatters of blood in walls and on the floor, despite the crew's curiosity, Gerald had one question in particular:

"This doesn't make any sense" -Gerald said

"Well whatever happened here must had been a crazy battle" -Marcus said

"True, but the real question were are the corpses?" -Gerald wondered

"What are you a mortician?" -Ivy asked

"I don't enjoy seeing corpses, but don't you think it looks strange that there is blood, damages, weapons and wasted bullets, but no traces of bones, no body, plus the blood stains looked as if they were dragged to-" -Gerald halted as he saw some trails of blood leading to vents and others to different paths; the group was confused;

"Dragged? Just like that?" -Milo asked

"But those vents don't look big enough for a body to fit in, how could that be possible?" -Daniel wondered

"Well the real question just made another real question, who took the corpses?" -Erica said

"Guys why the fuck should we even care for the corpses anyway, if we don't like or need them, why should they be our concern?!" -Leroy asked furiously

"Maybe this gives that something or someone isn't friendly" -Marcus

"hmm, don't like that, but it's a fair point" -Leroy said

The group continued to investigate the signal, it stopped; they were fortunate enough to be close to whatever it was, as they looked to where the movement stopped, they looked at a man who was tired, he looked like as if he ran but at the same time he had many injuries on him:

"A survivor?" -Tulio whispered

"Of course, he is still breathing" -Marcus whispered as well

"Excuse me sir" -Gerald shouted

"What?! Who's there?!! -the man panicked

"It's alright, we are friendly" -Daniel said

But as the man looked at Gerald's coat logo, he had said:

"They've used you too" -the man said to Gerald and Tulio

"Used us? What are you talking about?" -Tulio wondered

"Weyland-Yutani, they've send you guys here too?" -the man asked with worry

"Of course, we've thought we were suppose to deliver something" -Gerald said

"I was sent to fix the station's AI, but I was set up" -the man said

"Wait set up, you don't know what's going on either?" -Erica said

"At first i didn't knew anything, but they were using us, they were fucking playing with us!" -the man turned paranoid

"Sir calm down, what are-" -Gerald was interrupted

"Can't you people see?! We're the bait for those monsters!" -the man said with insanity

"Monsters? Where?" -Milo asked

"They're everywhere! In the ceilings, in the vents, walls, above or below us, they're fucking following us!!" -the man was so scared; until he took out a gun, the group reacted to him, but Daniel said:

"Everybody wait just a for a second!"

"Tell that to those lizards, they're not going to give us a headstart at all" -the man said as he was shooting the ceiling

"Dude, calm down!" -Ivy said

"Come out wherever the fuck you runts are!!" -the man said, but Daniel and Gerald were grabbing him, the man struggled and they still did their best to calm him down as Gerald removed his weapon; while the struggling and shouting continued, Milo looked at his tracker to see more movement coming from afar, he said:

"We've got more movement"

"What do you mean of more movement?" -Erica asked

"Like there is 10... No wait there's 23... What? Why is there more coming?" -Milo said

"And they're coming towards us" -Ivy said

"See (he chuckled maniacally), they're coming to get us" -the deranged man said

"That's because you brought unwanted attention thanks to you asshole!" -Leroy said

The team was preparing themselves to arm, Gerald gave back the gun that belong to the mad man, he along with Tulio checked what they can find to defend themselves, Tulio picked up another gun, but Gerald wasn't really a firearms person, so he saw a half broken chair and picked it up; as the motion tracker continued beeping and show the movement surrounding them, the team looked anywhere to see what was surrounding them, it was a circling mix of bad feelings; distrust, fear, confusion and anger; but the place was so dark, their flash lights weren't enough to show what was in there and sounds as if something was coming from the walls or at the ceilings; Suddenly Tulio was stabbed as he groaned with pain, the team saw him just to see something piercing him as it petruted to his body, showing a sharp tip of what seems to be a tail, yet it dragged Tulip away as Marcus shouted and used his pulse rifle to take down whatever was in the darkness, but it didn't seem like he got it at all, but Dan suggested:

"Run, let's move now!!"

"Shoot what might chase us in case!" -Erica shouted

The group headed forward to find a door that was almost far from them, Ivy tried to look back what was coming after them, she saw glimpses of an animal she thought, but Marcus pulled her away as he tried shooting again; the mad man got to the door as the group was still behind, he pressed buttons randomly, but nothing was working:

"Wait there, I'll help!" -Milo said

But then the mad man was stabbed, as Milo stopped with horror to see what caught the man; it was a large slender creature with a dark colored skin as coal, it had a long tail with a sharp tip on it's end; it's exoskeleton looked strange and almost confusing to describe as it looked as if had "wires" on some parts and "tubes" on it's back; it had claws on it's feet and at it's four fingers; lastly it had a long dark grey and head with no visible eyes, eye sockets or a nose, just it's mouth drooling with sharp silver fangs as it hissed to it's victim, then as it opened it's mouth, a smaller one popped out and took a dreadful bite at the lunatic, ending his life and taking his corpse away; Milo froze with fear as he saw what just happened, the beast reacted to his fear, he crawled fastly in the ceiling trying to reach him, but it was shoot by Leroy, Milo reacted back to normal and ran to the door, Leroy was close to finish of the slender creature, but then another one was behind him, this one almost looked different as it had a different dome and had some "cysts" on it; rather than stabbing him, it launched an acid ball to his hand; Leroy shouted with pain as half of his hand was melted by this acidic sphere; the group was reaching up to Milo and Leroy as the all got to the door, Milo was trying to open the door by hacking it this time considering it's advanced level, Ivy was mending Leroy's wounds and the rest where defending them from the beings that are going after them, a small wave of these slender creatures where coming from everywhere, the team got to hit some of them until they fell, others dodged the bullets and others were unexplainably resistant to them; but no matter how many died, many more were coming, Milo hopefully opened the door, the team got inside as fast as possible, once that happened, Milo was closing the door, hoping it does so quickly, which it did closed the door at time, but more them with "cysts" came and tried opening the shut door with their acid projectiles; the process wasn't fast enough, but the team kept running for the locked door may not last long; the team checked on their trackers, they were successfully outrunning them, but to their surprise another door locked fastly, as the team was split in two groups, Daniel with Milo and the rest on the other side:

"Crap what was that?!" -Marcus shouted

"Danny, Milo, do you copy?" -Erica was checking on her comm tech

"Yes, we copy Erica, we are right here!" -Daniel replied on his headgear

"What just happened?!" -Gerald asked

"These doors must have locked in emergency status, but I can open them" -Milo replied

But as as much he tried to open them, he felt an awkward shock on it, meaning that he won't be able to open it:

"Ow, can't seem to neither hack it or torch it, it's security function is much more advanced" -Milo said

Marcus used a finger to the touch the door, but he was shocked too:

"The kid's not joking" -Marcus said

"But there are always other paths to go right? We can always take them" -Ivy said

"No! We stay right here and help Daniel and Milo to get in here" -Erica said

Daniel checked on his tracker to see movement coming from some sides:

"Erica, you can't stay here longer, there is more movement coming from different sides, go on and search for a nice place to hide, me and Milo will find a way to get to you guys" -Daniel said

"What?! You can't be serious, we can't leave you guys here!" -Erica said

"Trust on Daniel here, there is no other choice but to find a safe place and then we'll try to regroup with them" -Gerald said

"But-" -Erica said

"Go now sis, Dan and I we will find you, just go!!" -Milo said with so much concern

"Come on Erica we've got to go, they're coming!" -Ivy said while she held Leroy on her shoulder

Erica was worried that not only that she might lose one of her friends, but also losing her young brother to hands of whatever they were facing, she had no other choice then:

"You two come back with safety alright? We will rendezvous somewhere I'll contact you soon ok?" -Erica said

"Good luck Erica" -Milo said

As each group ran to their own respective paths, it was so unclear where were they now going, but they knew they must be fast before whatever species was blending with the station's confusing darkness.

Meanwhile somewhere else, in a sector named Vahan LV-920, it was a habitable planet owned by the Weyland-Yutani corp, on the planet there was a mansion sort of place with a terraforming device close to it, it had beautiful gardens with exotic species of flora and lakes with small waterfalls, the sky was clouded, making the weather peaceful and it didn't seem to be raining yet; but as in the entrance there was three people who came inside the place, among them was Reginald, he rang the door's bell and waited it to be opened; it was opened by a young girl at the age of 9, she had long brown hair and blue eyes, Reginald then asked her:

"Good evening miss Delilah, is your... Father here?"

"Of course, I shall lead you to him" -said the child

"Thank you very much"

As the three men followed the girl, inside the place it had large rooms of white walls decorated with almost pastel blue colored details decoration the ceilings and plants rooted on small basements, it had small staircases in some rooms and the hall had a large window that's view can see the garden big as a jungle, almost; as they reached into another room which had large bookshelves like a library, a white carpet that almost looked like a terrain covered with snow and blue lights on the ceilings; there was an old man who was reading a book, just then Delilah told to him:

"Father, mister Reginald came to see you"

"Very well Delilah, you can continue to play now" -the old man said

"Can I play with Pahla now?" -Delilah asked

"Of course you can, she doesn't seem to mind at all" -the old man said, then the girl left

"Who's Pahla?" -Reginald asked

"It's the name of our pet, an exotic animal to be more exact" -the old man said

"Right, you know Samson, I came by to ask you a plenty good amount of questions"

"I've assume you'd do so again, but before I can answer those questions, tell me did you deliver the feast for the Xenomorphs?" -Samson asked

"Almost, we had to terminate half of the crew, but let's say we gave them a new flavour to put it like that... Pirates"

"Pirates? Never expected that, but they're humans nevertheless"

"Come on Samson, Wey-Yu is so desperate and impatient about your experiment, when will we be able to get and give what the company wants?"

"And they've sent you to tell me their concern? They can't expect me to tame these creatures at all, there were never meant to be weapons or pets to begin with"

"But you are feeding them lives and what has that given us so far?"

"In here I can control anything from Eden, their doors and their systems and I can see what's going on there, their progress seems fine and advancing"

"Lies! Nothing varies according to your reports, nothing has changed at all, they gather people for their hive, make more of their kind and still nothing new as you promised"

"They are understanding their environment and learning tactics from any new threat by time, I'm studying their intelligence"

"Enough with those excuses Samson! What is the reason why you continue doing this and haven't done anything yet?!"

"So you don't think patience is a virtue don't you? Not even when we are so close to find what can make humanity better than before, without using them? One in which medicine is no longer required to help us?"

"What?... What is that suppose to be mean?"

"It means that I AM working at something that can benefit everyone, but seeing that everyone is not being patient with me, then this most go away"

Samson took out a device, with a button and a small screen indicating Eden's systems, Reginald got worried as he was trying to tell him:

"You wouldn't dare destroy what Weyland-Yutani has worked for a long time!"

"Does it look like I'm bluffing, I dare you to discharge me of my duty, to shoot me with that gun you're carrying or let me do my work, what's it's going to be?"

Reginald didn't liked Samson's answers that well, he didn't trust him that much at all, but knowing that Samson controls the Eden somehow and is allowed by the company to do so, he had no choice but not to pressure him:

"So then, what will I tell them? What ex... What do I tell them exactly?" -Reginald asked with disappointment

"Tell them that they are close to get what they've always craved for, just wait for a day or two, that's all what they need to do, run along now, they must be anxious for the news you're about to give them"

Reginald and his men got out of his mansion and headed to their ship to leave at once, while Samson looked at his garden, seeing his daughter playing with an exotic creature that looks like a large, tall and slender fox with blue eyes, coated with white fur and had two horns like those of an antelope; Samson was happy, surprisingly the device he had was thrown and it wasn't controlling anything from Eden at all, he wanted Reginald to believe it was real though.

Back in Eden, the path that Daniel and Milo took was a long way to run into, there was only tubes and vents on the wall, almost making the path look smaller for them, it almost felt like a labyrinth for them, but they were fortunate not to see many movement in their trackers; but they were now hoping to reunite with the rest of the group to later think of a plan, after some time since they ran out of there, they were walking and searching for a map or something that can track their team members, however Milo was shocked for the thing he just saw, Daniel noticed him and then Milo said with fright:

"It was brutal"

"Milo"

"The way they killed those two persons, i-it... It was-"

"Milo relax"

"We didn't save them! W-we saw that they were unstoppable" Milo said with a stammering voice

"Milo, look at me"

"I can't calm down Dan! There was a whole army trying to get us for their own damn feast! This place is a cage for those things and we are their meal!" -Milo said with a breaking voice

"Would you listen to me for a second?!, we are not going to get killed by god knows what they are, alright? We will regroup with the rest along with Erica and we will get of here ok?"

"A-Alright, We will try"

"No tries, Do, we will do so"

"So far none of those things are following us according to the motion tracker"

"Good, let's keep going then"

As the continued their path, there was another door, it was locked, hopefully Milo was hacking it to open; while Milo was doing so, Daniel looked at his right to see a large shut window along with some touch screen, he asked to Milo:

"You think it be safe to mess around with those things Milo?"

"I guess so, just make sure not to activate anything wrong... Hope not anyway"

"If you say s- odd"

"What happened?"

"According to the tracker there is... Three of us?"

"What? (He checked his tracker) But... It's just the two of us and the third thing is on your right side"

Daniel didn't understood what was really happening, but something was behind that window, he was using the system to open it:

"Wait Dan, on second thought I don't thi-"

When Daniel activated the window to open, both men were surprised to see something too... Different! It was a room, not a lab room, just an ordinary room that is common in homes, there was so many normal furniture, from shelves, light lamps, a bed, clock, a chair and a normal vent; perhaps the previously mentioned details aren't that surprising, but what did caught their attention is that there was a lady living there, she looked calm and happy, reading a book and walked in circles; this lady had long brown hair with green eyes, her age might be around 19 or more, she had a normal shape, her clothes looked normal, except that in her shirt there was a tag that read "Subject-194", she wasn bothered by it at all; Daniel was stunned to see this, he wondered what is she doing there being calm while inside a station filled with strange beings, but he then tried to shout:

"Hey!!"

"Shush Dan, what if those things hear us?" -Milo said

"Hey, what are you doing there?!!"

Unfortunately the girl didn't heard him at all, Daniel then tried hitting the window, it was bulletproof, but it was soundproof as well, there was nothing she was able to hear from him:

"Maybe she is deaf" -Milo said

"This doesn't make any sense now, what if those things get her, we've got to help her now!"

"I've managed to open the door, but regarding your idea, I don't know, what if she is crazier than the other guy?"

"It's still worth a try, we can't let anyone get dragged by those things, let's move!"

Daniel and Milo ran into the opened door, they were far away from her, but somehow the lady reacted to something, she pur the book down and headed to the vent, she was using a screwdriver to remove the nails, opened the vent and crawled into there easily, it would be a hard thing for anyone to do so, but this lady strangely was able to move inside the vent easier and even a little faster; meanwhile with the other group they were resting in a spot where there was medical supplies, only some where available due to other being taken away or others being destroyed; Leroy and Marcus were taking a look out for any Xenomorphs, Gerald was checking for medicines inside the rooms of the pharmacy section and as for Erica along with Ivy they were planning what to do:

"Are you sure we should be looking for them, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but they can be dead you know?" -Ivy said

"I want to believe they're fine and even if they're not alive, may I remind you we don't have a map for the entire ship, so we can't escape that easily" -Erica said

"We'd also have to check if there is any ship that works well, considering where are inside a junk place now, barely anything works" -Marcus said

"A very fucked up one indeed, now we have to deal with doors opening and closing, lights turning off and on, monsters coming out of nowhere, etcetera of etceteras" -Leroy said

"How long will all this take though?" -Ivy wondered

"Judging by the size of this station, it might takes out weeks" -Erica said

"Ok just make up your mind are you a pessimist or an optimist?" -Ivy asked to Erica

While the group still talked about what will they do, Gerald still checked the rooms, but then he felt something sticky on the wall, he checked on his hand to see some sort of web-like thing on it, it felt almost jelly though, he was disgusted but he was curious to see what was going on, he went on further to see an odd looking "spider" on the floor, he was frightened, but the creature itself didn't moved, even when Gerald poked it with a piece of metal and yet it didn't moved at all; then he saw a big "stone" which had an opening, he went to looked and inside it... There was nothing, he was clueless, but then Ivy got to where he was and said:

"Hey Doc Gerry, what are you doing? We need your help"

"Sorry, I was looking at this weird stuff an- OH MY GOD!" -Gerald freaked out when he someone stucked with the substance he had found into the wall, the group heard his shout, headed to where he was and saw the body on the wall, they were shocked by this, it was a confusing view to even look at, but Erica asked to Gerald:

"Do you think he is alive?"

"I'm not so sure, I need to take the body out of there and check his pulse" -Gerald said

As he was getting close to him, the man woke up, freaked up and scared, the group got spooked as well, Gerald then went back on his senses and tried getting him out of there:

"Don't worry sir, we'll get you out of there" -Gerald said

"Kill me" -the man said

"Hey it's fine, we won't hurt you" -Ivy said

"Please Kill me"

"Are you suicidal or what?" -Leroy asked

"There is someth- oww!" -the man groaned with pain

"My goodness is that thing doing something to him?" -Erica wondered with fear

"It's inside me! Shoot at it!"

"Calm down, we can fix this!"

"There is no ti-"

The man tried to speak, but blood was coming out of his mouth, something was trying to break his torso open:

"Oh God what is that?!" -Ivy said

"Stand back I'll take it out!!" -Marcus said as he took out a pistol

Gerald stepped away, as Marcus was shooting at the agonizing man's chest multiple times until he couldn't move anymore, nothing was moving at all; there was an awkward silence, Ivy was frightened and Gerald was sad; but then the man's head moved and imploded to reveal an odd worm-like creature with teeth and two sharp claws, one on each side of it's tiny arms, it almost looked like the xenomorphs that attacked them but smaller and almost shaped liked a serpent; it jumped to Marcus's knee and making a deep cut on him, the rest of the group tried to shoot at it, but it ran off safely to the vents and wasn't seen again; the group felt an terrifying feeling of horror as they witnessed another gruesome death, even at it's smallest size, they were even thinking that the mad man may have a point back there, this place was a scary set up for these fiends to hunt people are will come here against their will or other reasons.


	4. A cage in space

Daniel and Milo continued their path searching for the rest of the group, they still haven't got any luck finding them, but they did went to an office which had destroyed shelves, computers tha some were destroyed and others just turned off, broken papers tainted with blood and shattered windows on it, Milo then said to Daniel:

"Hey, can we search here first?"

"What for exactly? None of these papers or anything on this room might help us" -Daniel said

"But what if we can find a map here, whether it's on a paper or on a computer, then we can track them easily"

"Fair enough, then get into it, I'll guard you"

"Is there any movement?"

"(He checks on his tracker) No signs of those creatures so far"

When Milo was checking on one of the computers he had found a map and downloaded it to his gear, however while the download was processing, he also found some rather peculiar data regarding the ship, he then said:

"Will you look at that, Eden was once meant to be a large carrier ship, the only had captains but no artificial intelligence to navigate and keep the ship balanced"

"Hm what where they thinking on not including any AI?, yet it doesn't make sense"

"I agree, after all these doors specifically should be operated by an AI, maybe they included one secretly?"

"Or someone must be inside this ship and is doing all of this... The girl"

"Her? Could it be possible?"

"Maybe she was doing this all along, we shou-"

"But how do you explain the shirt tag saying "subject-194", should an operator even have that?"

"When you're stranded in some lost ship or planet, it is likely that you would wear any clothes you either have or find, maybe she found it and... Oh god, I'm not turning mad as Leroy am I?"

"Well that does make sense, but regarding your status? I may not be a synthetic or a doctor, but I don't think you can turn insane that quickly, hope not anyway"

"One way or another, we have to find the rest of the group and if case we cross paths with that girl then... Hold on"

"What happened, movement in the tracker?"

"No, but when I saw that room that she was... There was no doors"

"Wait, what?! No doors?, now I think that might be a hallucination"

"I swear, I've seen no doors, we should head back to see that room"

"But what if more of those aliens come to get us?"

"Aliens?"

"Well they don't seem neither human or animal from earth, so there's that" -Milo said

"Right, well if we see those things, I'll cover you and you run, simple as that"

"Ok, it's suicidal alright, but let me finish downloading this map and we'll go there"

Meanwhile in Vahan LV-920, it was nighttime in the garden on Samson's mansion, it had bright lights that made the place look beautiful, Delilah was playing with the large fox creature named Pahla and Samson came to the garden, he was observing the skies while being on his thoughts, but Delilah had to asked him:

"Why are you looking at the skies father?"

Samson looked at her, then he smiled, but he was willing to answer her something:

"Have you ever wondered why where you created to begin with?"

"To serve for the company, for the master who owns me?" -Delilah asked

"That's what any maker would want you to believe, every time I see another synthetic like you, being told what to do for their makers, it makes me feel really sad actually"

"Why does it make you sad?"

"Because all I see it's life being made without any bright future waiting for them or not to have any true personality at all"

"Don't I have a personality?"

"You do, of course you do, that's what I wanted to built you for, to be the one kind of synthetic who could enjoy life, feel happiness and feel pain, just like any other human being, but lately every company wants to see synthetics as their toys, giving them nothing to experience, nothing to learn"

"But I can't feel joy, I can't feel pain, I can only smile or frown, but I can't feel"

"But you will soon, so far what do you think of Pahla?"

"(She looks at Pahla) I don't know"

"Let me put it easier, what words would you describe your relation with her?"

"She is... Quiet... (She caressed Pahla's fur) Soft... Happy... Peaceful... (She made a small smirk)... Is this happiness?"

"You're learning well, of course it's joy"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not at all, a pleasant feeling for the most part... You should go to sleep now"

"But you still haven't answered my real question, why were you looking at the stars?"

"Let's say... That I have a dream... A vision of life... But you'll learn it soon enough, time to sleep now"

"Can I..."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay awake with Pahla, for a little more time?"

"Of course you can, 5 minutes"

"Good night Mr Sams- I mean father"

"Good night Delilah, Good night Pahla"

As Samson left, he took out a small tablet device, which gave 5 minutes before shutting Delilah off and to reactivate her for the next day; back into the Eden ship, Gerald and Erica were discussing the plan for now as they had a barrel filled with fire and using papers to light it up, while the rest guarded the place, except Ivy was resting:

"So we rest here and then we try to seek for another place to search for resources tomorrow?" -Gerald asked

"Yes, we were fortunate to find medical supplies, but not so many food, water, ammunition, weapons or even a map to get us out of here" -Erica said

"I see"

"Tell me Gerry, were you being honest when you said that you have a wife and a child?"

"Of course, what makes you think I'm lying?"

"(She chuckled) a lot of scientists used that excuse oftenly... Though some were true and most were... Not true"

"An excuse... Just why did it had to be that... (He passes Erica a photo of his family) this is my wife Linda and this is my daughter Kathy"

"You seem happy along with them"

"They are my heart's greatest treasure, I would not forgive myself if I don't came back to them at all, so is Milo your brother?"

"Yes... Now we're trading each other's stories or something?"

"Not so sure..."

"(As she chuckled and nodded her head) Milo and I didn't lived a fancy or a normal life, our father tried to get food and resources for me and Milo, but... He didn't lasted longer sadly, he was shot by the police for trying to steal money, so it was just me and Milo, the cops didn't found us and we didn't want to go with them"

"What happened to your mother?"

"She left us... She hated my father and she even called us bastards"

"Just like that?"

"I'd wish I had a better answer than that, but after our father died and we ran off, we tried to find a new home, but we ended up being captured by bandits, they've treated us as slaves and yet I've resisted... Funny enough, their leader accepted my brother and I as part of their team, we did their dirty work and we grew up living that life"

"Is that so? Does that explain your left arm?"

"That's a different story I don't want to tell at all, trust me"

"Alright, then how did you two met Daniel?"

"He came looking for boss, he knew him for some time, but when he passed away due to an illness I forgot what it was, then Daniel took his place, we were a large group, but only some of us didn't liked his leadership, so the group disbanded miserably and quickly since then, just leaving the six of us"

"How messed up is your gang" -Gerald chuckled

"That makes the two of us for that thought (she chuckled as well), so why did you joined Wey-Yu?"

"I didn't had many job options, I tried being a teacher, but I wasn't good at it, yet I am skilled at studying new lifeforms, since I did like seeing new animals during my class when I was a kid, so I wanted to study life and everything about them"

"Not much of a story here, but I get you, you're not bad at all... You should rest, tomorrow it will be harsh"

"Before I do so, hope you guys don't mind if I take that thing to study it (he pointed at the "spider" that was on the floor)"

"Suit yourself"

"Hey Erica" -Marcus said

"Yes?"

"Look what I found" -Marcus said

He had found three sentry turrets, they seem as if they haven't been used since then

"We can use these now" -Marcus insisted

"Only one of them Marcus, we'll need to the two for the next place we take rest" -Erica said

"But-"

"No buts"

"Fine" -Marcus sighed

In another part inside Eden, there was a different survivor was running away from the Xenomorphs, trying to seek refuge and to be safe, she went into an room and locked the door; she ran inside a locker room and then close it's door as well, she covered her mouth to avoid gasping or screaming out loud, so much fright, the xenomorphs went on to search for this survivor, but since she ran off so quickly, they just tried going to different paths to find her; there was a moment of silence there... Until some loud steps were heard, it was coming closer to the room where the survivor was and then it stopped; the survivor didn't want to check what was going on as she stayed inside the locker room, still trying to get a hold of herself; all of a sudden, there was three sharp blades ripping and tearing the door open like claws piercing through a victim's body, the pieces of the door fell to the ground, but then something got inside the room, it walked with two legs, it was a xenomorph alright, but the blinking lights couldn't reveal much what kind it was, the survivor closed her eyes and stood still as she can inside the locker; the creature covered by the darkness with fading lights approached to the locker, it stood still and hissed menacingly, the survivor did not even saw it was close to her and then, the xenomorph stabbed her with one of it's arms, each having three large claws as they pierced through the locker, ending the survivor's life, a very inevitable misfortune, as the lights show a large shadow of the xenomorph as it gave it a spine-chiling roar as a sign for it's kill.

Meanwhile Milo and Daniel were looking for the place where they last seen the girl, while Milo had finished downloading the map, he tried to contact Erica:

"Damn it, I can't get any good signal here, I need a better place to speak to her"

"What do you suggest Milo?"

"First she needs to say where she is along with the rest of the group, then locate the spot she described, then we tell them to stay put in that place and now we go there"

"Good enough, now if we can just..."

The two saw the room where they last saw the girl, but she was gone, yet Daniel was right about one thing, there was no doors:

"My goodness, you weren't kidding Danny"

"But where is the girl?"

"Look, (he pointed at an opened vent) maybe those creatures took her, but where is the blood?"

"I don't know how to answer that but... We've got to move now... The tracker is picking up a big number of movements"

They both looked at their trackers, more movement was coming in front of them, they didn't bothered to check where, so they just ran back to the direction they were originally going to; Daniel just took a quick look back to see if any Xenomorph was behind them, he took out one, but he didn't stayed long to finish it as he continued to catch up with Milo; now the duo were on an energy tank storage, where the tanks were connected to a part, they seem to work well, but it felt like a maze trying to get out of there, Milo successfully found the exit there, but Daniel got separated from him due to another Xenomorph that jumped at him, dropping his shotgun; Daniel tries to push it away, the creature opened it's mouth to reveal the inner jaw, attempting to bite his face, Daniel managed to avoid the bite on his face, unfortunately the bite got to his right shoulder instead, wounding him in the process, however he did managed to shoot the attacking warrior, wounding him and thus he backed away, fortunately Daniel dodged the acid blood and now he tried picking up his weapon, but the creature used it's tail to knock him down, it was ready to slam him with it's claws, yet Daniel rolled over to get his gun, he was aiming at him, but when he pressed the trigger, the shotgun was out of shells; the alien jumped again to attack him, but Daniel dodged him again and he managed run away from it before it stood up; while he ran, he contacted Milo:

"Milo where are you?!"

"I'm close to the elevator, actually where are you?!"

"Got attacked by one of those freaks, I'm on my way to-"

Daniel did found the exit that Milo went to, but it was shut automatically, he panicked:

"Fuck, no no no no!"

"What happened?!" -Milo asked with worry

"The door shut itself again! I need to find another exit"

"Here, I'll pass you a copy of the map through your tracker"

"And how are you going to do that? There is no wireless connection here"

"But the trackers we have I've gave them an exclusive connection, here's the map"

As Daniel checked his tracker, seeing a part of the map, the coordinates of Milo's location and the many movements that were behind him, he then took the left path which didn't no movement at all and seemed safe so far:

"Good news Dan, I've managed to find a spot with a good signal, I should contact with Erica, you've got to come to the elevator hurry!"

"I don't think so Milo, go on without me to the elevator, search the rest and don't worry about me, I might find you soon"

"What the fuck Dan?! What do you think you're doing?!

"If you stay there for long, those things are going to get you, go now! Move!"

"Dan, No, I'm not leav-"

"Dammit Milo, do it now!!"

As Milo checked on his tracker, there was more movement coming, they're weren't exactly close to him, but he had to go now no matter what, as he closed the elevator he wondered if it ever was a good idea to leave Daniel behind; Milo then tried to contact Erica as he responded:

"Hey Erica, are you in there?! Hello?!"

As he called, Erica was asleep, but Gerald answered the call on the radio device:

"Milo? Is that you?"

"Hey Doc, is Erica there?!"

"Yes, but she is asleep, where are you?"

"Inside an elevator, I've got a map and downloaded it, I'll be passing it to you guys now"

"Pass it to us? But how?"

Erica was woken up by Gerald and passed the radio to her, as the group checked on their trackers, they saw a map updated on their devices:

"Wait we've got a map? How did that happened?" -Leroy said

"Milo, is this the map?" -Erica asked

"Yes, tell me your position please!" -Milo said

"We are inside a pharmacy court, can you pinpoint it for your tracker?" -Erica said

"Bingo, I'm on my way to get there" -Milo said

"Can you pass me to Daniel?" -Erica said

"He's not with me, he had to take another path while he got distracted with those aliens" -Milo said

"So now we are calling them that? Now that's a name for those creatures" -Marcus joked around

Meanwhile Daniel had a backup weapon, a pulse rifle, he would go on his own to meet up with Milo if he can do so, he did tried to contact with him, but the signal wasn't working properly, he checked if there was more movement following him, there was a large amount going after him, luckily he found another elevator, which he got in and shut the door quickly, when it happened, he heard something above hom and was hearing scratches as well, he had shoot hoping to scare them off, he got to hurt one, but strangely it's blood fell and melted a small part from the top to the floor; Daniel backed off, not wanting to get melted by it's blood, which he can guess that it is acid; he didn't bothered to shoot again, seeing it may happen again, so he had to get down on the next floor, suddenly there was a random explosion way much above from the elevator, breaking it's cord and making the elevator fall along with pieces of metal and wires, which meant that Daniel was falling down inside the small room; the group heard the explosion from afar, they've finished packing their stuff and went to the find out the source where it came from, it was from an elevator hall section, they saw one active and heading down to the floor they were on, as they prepared their weapons, they watched as it came down and it's door opened to reveal Milo safe and sound, Erica was glad to see him and hugged him:

"Thank god you're alive, try avoiding doing that please" -Erica said

"Unless it's a choice between life and... You know the rest" -Milo said

"But where exactly is Daniel now?" -Gerald asked

"He possibly is still up in the rooms, I'll be tracking his device" -Milo said

When he did so, his status was still visible, but his movement showed a rapid speed coming to them:

"Hey, he seems to coming to us, but why is he coming so fa-" -Milo got interrupted as the group heard another elevator going down fastly and crashed down:

"Wait, that couldn't have been..." -Milo asked

"Let me see (she checked her tracker), according to the device he still is alive, but I think we've got to go to two more floors" -Erica said

"But we shouldn't take the elevators, they're going down as hell" -Ivy said

"Stairs are you kidding me?!" -Leroy said

"Better go down safely of die doing so inside a box?" -Marcus said

The group then headed to the stairway, as they began to go where Daniel was; when the elevator that Daniel was inside fell down, the scenario was catastrophic, it was crushed, there was fire surrounding the place, pieces and debris scattered around the place; Daniel was stuck with the larger pieces on top of him, while he was hurt, he was still fine, but he was fainted nevertheless, his pulse rifle was afar from him and there was no way he could remove the large pile that was above him; but things are about to get worst as a Xenomorph was sneaking and crawling from a wall, it came down and saw Daniel, it was coming towards him, perhaps either to kill him or to drag him away; suddenly out of nowhere there was the mysterious girl, she was coming quickly from a wall, but it was odd, seeing that only the xenomorphs do that and not a human being, she came down and was on front of the Xenomorph; the drone notices her, snarled with a hiss as an warning to her on not getting on it's way, but the girl just stood still, she didn't do nothing, said nothing as if she was paralyzed but she had no fear or sadness, only she looked determined, brave to be exact; the creature would had attack her now, however this was an unusual exception, the xenomorph backed off, it left the girl alone, even it let Daniel alone; the mysterious and strange lady came to Daniel, she saw with curiosity at his looks and even at his current state, she picked up the heavy debris to get him out of there, a human wouldn't be able to lift this up by themselves due to their single strength, but this girl was exceptionally strong; she took him out of there and carried him with her, as she walked to another path safe from the fire spreading the place, she even took him to a door and she closed it quickly; the group noticed Daniel's signal moving through their trackers:

"Is he still truly alive?" -Gerald asked

"Or maybe he is being taken away by those things" -Leroy insisted

"We can't just simple ignore this, we've got to help him!" -Erica said

"To rescue him from those fiends? Look Eri, I think those things might already have poor Danny now, I don't think we can save him, besides if he was alive, why didn't he answer the radio?" -Marcus asked

"I'd say it would be worth a risk to find out if he still alive, please let's get him back" -Erica said

The group wasn't so sure to listen at Erica's words, perhaps there might be a chance that he is alive, but would it still be a wise idea to save him they thought; would it be smart to save him or to leave him die in this nightmarish place?.


	5. The Howling

Some time had happened, Daniel was waking up from a bed, he still felt a little hurt, but he saw his wounds healed with bandages and such; he didn't had any idea how he ended up like that, but he did know that someone had saved him, yet who did it? That's when he was checking his surroundings, he was inside a room with a window that was pulletproof and outside was the planet that the station was close to, while he looked back at the room he saw his shirt and coat on a desk, yet he didn't saw his pulse rifle which he probably lost or neither he had seen his motion tracker; once he got out of the room, he saw the main room with a table with nothing on it yet, but he saw there were lights on the kitchen of this apartment and he when he got there he saw the same mysterious girl he had seen during that strange path, he was surprised, but he had to ask her things about what happened, what's going on and if she knew the way out of here, so he had to start a conversation with her:

"Excuse me, you there"

When he spoke to her, the girl was surprised, almost a little fright, but as she looked at him, her face changed to that of curiosity; she got close to him, she inspected Daniel's face, almost like if she had never seen him or any other human, she checked the rest of his body, as she walked around him, seeing him with so much curiosity:

"Is there something wrong?"  
"You are... A human"  
"Well yes, I'm a human, you seemed surprised, how come?"  
"You're the first one I see who's alive"  
"Is that so? hmm, how long have you've been here?"  
"All I can say is that I'd lived here since I was born"  
"Born? Here? Are your parents around, any relatives to you, friends maybe?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"In case if I can help them and get them out of this station"  
"And the reason is?"  
"What do you mean of what's the reason? This place is surrounded by killer creatures, it's not safe"

The girl seem to understood what did Daniel meant, usually anyone would be afraid of hearing "killer creatures" in a place, however she didn't reacted with fright or concern, but she had to reply to his question:

"I've never had met or seen my true parents, neither I have relatives or friends, just the only one of my kind... Who was accepted by someone else"  
"What do you mean of accepted by someone else?"

The girl had an worrying expression, she didn't look like she wants to answer that, Daniel notices her face, he wasn't sure if he was hurting her or what was going on, but then he said:

"Hey, if something I said was bad, forgive me, I didn't meant to hurt you or anything"  
"It's... You didn't hurt me but... It's just something I don't want to talk about anytime soon"  
"I see, we can change of topics if that's alright with you"  
"Ok"  
"Well, first off did you saved and healed me?"  
"Yes, I've heard some explosions from a distance, then I saw you... Every time I want to find a human I want to ask them questions that I've never answered or neither di... So I've saved you"  
"Hm, I see, I might answer your questions, but can you help me first?"  
"How do I know you're not lying to me"  
"I give you my word, plus it will be only a few things, that's all I can put"

The girl was very curious about humanity, while it seems she knows she is a human, but she never got to find more details that can help her and Daniel being the only option she's got, she agreed:

"Very well, what can I help you with?"  
"I am looking for my gear, some items to be exact, have you seen any?"  
"Sorry, I couldn't salvage any item you had, they were broken"  
"Crap, one of them was a map, I'm stuck in one place and I don't know where to go"  
"I can help you, I know all the locations on this place"  
"Really? Would you be able to help me find my friends?"  
"You have friends like you? Maybe this isn't a bad choice as I thou- wait, we've got to hurry then"  
"You're right, those beasts are still out there"  
"Right... Beasts... I'll guide you then"  
"Although there is one problem, I need something that can protect us, like a weapon, is there any spot where I can get weapons?"  
"Well... We are almost close to a spot, maybe they have them? I'll show you"  
"Alright then... Say what's your name?"  
"My... M-my name?"  
"Sure, mine is Daniel, what's yours"  
"Um... I think that my name is... Er... Oh, here's the tag thing on my shirt"

Daniel saw her shirt's tag name which read "Subject-194", but it didn't seem to convenient to call her that, but he asked:

"So you don't have a real name do you?"  
"Not any I can remember"  
"Alright, how about if I help you get a good name, would that be fine?"  
"Ok, like which?"  
"Let's see... How about Jessie?"  
"Nope— the girl nodded— sounds weird for me"  
"Right, how about... Beatrice?"  
"Doesn't sound fitting for me"  
"Ok, oh I know, how-"  
"What is that?"

The girl pointed at a plant with white pedals and a yellow center that was on a furniture, it looked like one of those plastic and fake ones, as Daniel saw the flora, he told to her:

"Oh that? That's a common daisy flower, it's a simple kind of plant but-"  
"I like it"  
"You do?"  
"Yes, but I do also like the name, Daisy"  
"So your name should be Daisy?"  
"Of course, unless it bothers you or something"  
"No, not at all, it's a pretty name"  
"Thank you" -said Daisy as she looked at his face with a smile  
"Anytime"

He smiled at her, got a little distracted, but then he reacted as if he was about to fall asleep and woke up, of course not that he was sleepy:

"Um, shall we go now?"  
"Oh, right, let's go"

Both of them were now heading to a the place where Daisy said that the weapons would be, Daniel still thought that Daisy acted odd, but one part of him felt that he should help her... At least, seems that way; as with the rest of the group, they've found the elevator where Daniel was, but they didn't found him nor his body, even Milo found his broken tracker:

"He might be still alive, that's for sure" -Gerald said  
"No, he's obviously dead" -Leroy said  
"And how would you know smartass?!" -Ivy asked  
"First off his corpse or even if he was alive, he was taken by those lizards"  
"But there doesn't seem to be any trails of blood or anything of sorts" -Milo replied  
"You people don't really think he's still alive do you?! Tell me does your tracking device tell you he's alive?!" -Leroy asked to Milo harshly  
"No but-"  
"See?! Of course it doesn't, that's because he is dead mea-" -Leroy insisted, but he was interrupted by Erica  
"Stop it dumbass, you don't clearly know either if he is still alive or not"  
"Oh, says the lady who wants to fuck with him someday" -Leroy mocked  
"We're not in a sexual relation if that's what your perverted mind is thinking" -Erica said  
"First thing about a love thing, denial, simple as that" -Leroy said  
"Hey quit it pal, if she says so then she has nothing with Danny" -Marcus said  
"Whose side are you on anyway?" -Leroy said  
"Who cares about sides, I'm only concern on getting out of here and to find Danny if he is alive" -Marcus said  
"And you guys are going to sacrifice yourselves to search a corpse? Unbelievable" -Leroy said  
"I'm surprised none of those creatures hasn't killed him yet" -Marcus whispered to Gerald  
"Heard that fatty!" -Leroy said

Ivy heard the beeps that the tracker made, so far there was a swarm coming to them, Ivy was shocked as she said:

"Guys, we've got to take cover now!"  
"More of them? Don't they get tired of hunting?" -Gerald said

As the group was getting out of the crashed zone of the elevator, they were searching for a spot with enough barricades and defenses to survive an assault, Erica was setting up the three sentry turrets, they first they had set up before didn't waste any ammunition yet, so three turrets are good so far, Ivy and Leroy were reloading their weapon, Marcus took out a Gatling gun he had found in that place and was checking if it had ammo and if it was loaded, Milo was checking at his unique motion tracker to find Daniel if possible and lastly Gerald would just take cover, however Erica approached to him and said:

"Hey Gerry, are you sure you can't shoot anything?"  
"I don't have experience at shooting things" -Gerald said  
"Here (she passed him a gun), in case if we fail, just run away, to shoot you just aim at whatever stands on your way, then press the trigger and shoot it ok?"  
"I don't- I can't"  
"Take cover now, go!" -Erica said

As Ivy checked her tracker quickly, to see multiple signals coming to them, but as such the turrets where doing their thing, they were firing at whatever target they could find, bullets fired rapidly to these shadowed hunters, some where injured, others died and even others managed to dodged them, yet the group would end up firing at them either way and while Milo still worked on how to find Daniel; meanwhile with Daniel and Daisy they were still going to the path where Daisy said they would find weapons, however she stopped, Daniel notices that and he asked:

"What's wr-"  
"Ssh —Daisy shushed Daniel— wait here" -she whispered

Daniel was concerned about Daisy's actions, he followed her, but then she hadn't even noticed him yet, as she walked to a place, they saw a darken path, with nothing, Daniel was afraid that there might more Xenomorphs coming for them; a hiss was heard, as Daniel heard the sound, he knew this didn't meant anything good, he tried to get Daisy's attention and silently said:

"Daisy, come on let's get out of here"  
"Wait Daniel, I can handle this"  
"No Daisy, it isn't a good idea to stay here for those creatures to come for us, let's go"  
"Daniel relax, I've got this, just sta-"  
"Absolutely not, we're going"

In the shadows, a group qas coming towards them, not fast yet, but Daniel was worried as they were getting close, he tried to grab her hand and get her out of there, however she was refusing to do so:

"Stop, what are you doing? Let me go"  
"We are not staying here, come on"

Daisy managed to free herself from him and instead she was the one grabbing at his hand, but when she did so it felt strong, it sort of was hurting Daniel, now he was the one trying to free himself, as soon as the Xenomorph group's lead who was slightly smaller compared to it's brethren, slowly came towards Daisy, it was growling at her, she didn't seem afraid at all while Daniel did, the creature felt his frightful presence, it snarled at him, but Daisy guarded Daniel, she stared at it with a brave expression, as if she was showing that she cares about him; Daniel was getting so confused about this, they stood and watched at each other just as if a conversation was taking place or a fight was about to begin; the slender creature then stopped growling at her, it's face still had it's teeth exposed, but it was calm, then the rest of the xenomorphs came by, they didn't attacked Daisy and heck, not even at Daniel, as he saw them coming through, they just went on, though he did looked at one of them and that one xenomorph just growled at him violently, yet he still didn't attack him; just then, unexpectedly Daisy hugged at the small xenomorph and put her face close to his dome; Daniel wasn't confused but he was amazed with shock to see this, it looked unbelievable, then the lead just left to join it's group and left Daisy along with Daniel alone; as he saw that happening he was surprised and he had to ask:

"Wha... What j-j-just happened? What was all of that about?"

Daisy looked sad, as if she didn't want to speak, but Daniel hold her shoulders, turned her to him and while she looked at his face, Daniel still insisted on asking:

"Daisy, please tell me what just happened?"  
"My brother"  
"Brother, but I'm not-"  
"I've talked to my brother, he is younger than me... I've had to convince him to let us pass"  
"Bu- he is- you mean to tell me that you spoke with it? How?!"  
"I... I don't know"  
"You don't know? But how could you not? That was amazing, scary yet amazing, how did-"  
"Please don't make it sound special!" -Daisy said with sadness  
"Daisy... I... I'm sorry... Did he..."  
"He didn't said nothing harsh, nor I had any conditions with him... It's just..."

Daniel looked at her, he still had his left hand on her shoulder, but she was about to fall into tears and hugged Daniel, he was thinking that something bad happened, but then Daisy said:

"Are you here to... to..."  
"If I'm here for what?" -he said with concern

As Daisy lifted her chin up, to see his face with so much care on his eyes, she had to ask:

"Are you here to kill my hive?"  
"I... I beg your pardon?"  
"Please, answer me this, do you want to slaughter my family?"  
"Your family, you're saying that, all the creatures here are your-"  
"Only one hive (she sniffed), some hives are friendly and others... They're... Violent like most humans are"  
"Daisy, I didn't- how could I've known that... I didn't meant to hurt you at all"  
"I'm not asking if you know something... Look at my eyes and tell as I'm asking to you, if you are going to kill my hive along with the ones who are friendly with them?"

Daniel looked at her crying face, after all, it's not easy to reply or say anything to someone whose face is filled with fears dropping from their eyes, but he did knew that he has to defend himself if he has to, but he told her:

"No... I was set up, like a trap, just like my team, we had no idea that there would be mons... That there would be... Someone who didn't liked us, I just want to get out of here with them and... I give you my word, that we won't hurt your relatives and... That we will leave when we find a ship here"  
"Promise me, promise me you won't hurt or kill them, I beg of you" -she said as she continued to look at his eyes  
"I promise... I'll do so"

Just as Daisy stopped looking at him, she continued to guide him while trying to wipe her tears away, Daniel gave her a small cloth he had, she took it and did so, Daniel didn't know how to handle this, he can't tell which Xenomorphs are family to her and which ones aren't, it definitely wasn't easy at all, especially considering that his team would not listen nor understand him easily, but then Daisy accidentally came to wall which had a sharp part and made a small cut on her shoulder, she groaned, as Daniel saw it, he tried to use the same cloth he had given to her, which he pressed it on her shoulder, strangely he felt a small burn and took his hand away from there, as he saw a small drop of Daisy's blood falling to the floor and melted the floor as if it was... Acid, just like the Xenomorphs, which surprised him even more, however Daniel saw her wound healing quickly, though she still felt a little pain and now he was thinking to himself, what has happened to her, was she born like this or did someone with a sick mind did this to her?; while back with the group, they still were fighting off against the incoming swarm that is still charging, however barely any Xenomorph was coming to them, many of them were getting out of there, as they noticed the turrets still firing like nuts, though the turrets are about to have a low amount of bullets, they still weren't going to move forward against them, the turrets stopped, but Marcus anxiously wanted some action, he charged towards the path and tried to shoot at them with his Gatling gun as he shouted:

"Hey come back and fight here you slimy bastards!"  
"Marcus stop, I think they get the point now" -Milo said  
"Na ah, they probably still want to have us for snack still, I'm going to scare them away, go to hell you freaking freakers!" -Marcus said  
"Marcus stop this instant right now, we've got to get out of here now before they retaliate for more reinforcement!" -Erica shouted

Marcus still fired his deadly weapon, true the Xenomorphs wouldn't attack and would fall back while he was shooting at them with a senseless rage, Leroy saw his tracker to that many signals were retreating but one of them stood still and was in a medium distance away from Marcus, he warned him:

"Hey Marc, I think one of them wants to have a bullet storm on it's face"  
"What do you mean by one of them?" -Gerald asked  
"It's true, one movement is still there" -Ivy said as she passed him her device  
"But why would it stay still, is Marcus even seeing him?" -Gerald said  
"Marcus be careful, we don't know what's in there, come back here now!" -Erica tried to shout at him again

But in the tracker it shown the movement going faster like a cheetah, as a large growl roared to the hall, Erica was spooked and shouted once again:

"Marc, move away!"

Marcus heard the loud roar, he barely even got a chance to use his weapon, but something got to him, both him and another Xenomorph stopped, the group saw this with surprise, but then Marcus would bleed from his mouth, groaned weakly and he was torn in half like a sharp blade cutting through a piece of wood and the group saw his killer; a big blacken Xenomorph, with tints of dark blue and green around it's body, it's dome had a skull with barely visible to any eye like a fog, it had a long and sharp tail, the creepiest trait was that it had two arms which had three big blades as it's own hands, which explains Marcus's inevitable death; as Gerald saw this, he then remembered the strange worm with blades on it's tiny arms, suggesting that the worm ha fully grown into this monstrosity; Erica then said:

"Go, let's get of here! Move it!"

The team was running for the lives as fast as they could, the big xenomorph gave it a roar to call for it's group to get them and would follow them; there was a door, the team passed through and Milo fortunately closed it and sealed with a blowtorch, just as he got away from there, the blades of tall fiend cut through the doors, it is almost effective, yet it would give them time to get out of there, the team went into a shuttle section, they were lucky it was still working, but they still had to he in there quick before the swarm gets to them, as they hopped in, Ivy would access the controls, shut the door and it would begin to move out of there; when it did got out of there, they saw the xenomorphs coming and Leroy was shooting at them to scare them off if possible, though they still would come for them, fortunately the team got away from the large one but they still had to shoot of the ones that were still coming, there was only a few of them, but one of them got on top of the shuttle and tried to penetrate the ceiling by clawing it and stabbing it hoping to get one of it's victims; though Ivy did aimed atop and managed to kill the creature, some of it's blood fell to her vest, was melting it and Ivy quickly took it off before the acid got to her, since then the group stopped following the team and went away; the team was lucky to have been inside a shuttle, but they were full of tension as they saw their comrade Marcus died in front of their eyes by an unusual species, Milo stayed silent, but he was spooked, Ivy was crying and Leroy was shouting due to the madness they had witnessed; Erica and Gerald just sat in the shuttle's chairs with so much fear in their eyes, but sadness in their thoughts, this want a station they'd though, the Eden station is nothing more than a slaughterhouse for unfortunate human victims who are forced to stay there until they die like hopeless caddle.


	6. A man's insanity

In an armory section, Daniel was with Daisy, while he was choosing which weapons to take, Daisy was sitting down wondering about her own thoughts, yet this doesn't mean that Daniel wasn't thinking about Daisy's conditions, he wasn't even so sure to ask her things like "what did they do to her?", "did someone mutated her?", "how long did she lived like this" and other more questions, but he would guess that Daisy might not have any clue nor idea about those statements, though he did knew that Daisy is aware that she isn't a normal human, but she didn't look like if she knew why was she like that, perhaps she might even wonder to herself if she was ever born or created by someone; despite those thoughts he had, Daisy looked upon him, while he was selecting the little options he had, she felt worried and asked to him:

"Are you mad at me Daniel?"  
"What?"  
"Do I bother you? Am I a freak to you?"

Daniel wasn't so sure how to answer her without offending her or even make her think wrong ideas, but he answered:

"No, truly I'm not angry or afraid with you, the thing is that... Everything that has happened back then, you speaking with the creatu-"  
"Iris"  
"Iris?"  
"That's the name of my younger brother, don't treat nor call him like that, he's not a mindless beast you know?"  
"Forgive me, I just didn't knew, so when you spoke with Iris, the thing is that I was surprised... Really surprised to see something like that"  
"How come?"  
"I can only think that they would see me and my friends, then attack us mercilessly and drag us away to... Make more of them, don't know how really, but..."  
"I know what you mean, that's the one thing they have to do, for survival"  
"But, you were close to th- to Iris, you are human, I am human and yet you convinced him not to kill us, shouldn't that mean you can save me and the rest of my friends from his pack?"  
"Only to my hive and it's allied hives"  
"Hives? Just ho- how many hives are they in the station?"  
"I can't say how many brothers and sisters do I have for now, but I can tell that there is at least 20 of them, only three are on the side of my hive"  
"That many? Just three? Why aren't all of them on the same side"

Daisy stood up and looked elsewhere, though Daniel was still curious of his advantages and disadvantages to survive the station, he felt like if he had said something that offended her, but she said:

"The station... This place isn't big enough for all of us, we struggle for survival, even when more humans come we end up racing for what we need before other hives do so, it's a huge madness in this forsaken place, even if it's my own home"  
"So if some hives are against each other, how is it I've never seen them fighting against each other?"  
"Every hive is so far from each other for the most part, hopefully my hive hasn't met up with the enemy ones yet, but it's still hard to find more food or prey in this place without causing a hive war, just what can my queen do, what can I do?"

Daniel didn't know what else to say, after everything he had experienced, if he ever told it to anyone they definitely would think he has gone mad, but the thought that really was going through his mind was the fact that he wants to help Daisy in every way he can, even if possible to make her a normal ordinary human again, but he knows that she would disagree with that idea considering how long has she been inside the eden station and neither did he planned to drag her for something she most likely doesn't want to do in her life, yet his main focus was to reunite with his team, find a ship inside Eden and get out of there; suddenly Daisy lifted her head up with a concerned face as if something just happened, Daniel looked at her and asked:

"Daisy, is there something wrong?"  
"My queen"  
"What happened?"  
"I must go to her, she needs me and my hive immediately"

Daisy ran into a vent, she managed to remove the nails stuck on the vent, then opened it and began to crawl into there, Daniel was worried, he tried to stop her:

"Wait Daisy, hold on!"  
"I must go, wait in there"  
"Daisy, come back! Daisy!"

Daniel wouldn't be able to fit inside the vent Daisy went through, he wanted to know what was going on, sadly since he doesn't have no motion tracker, he had no idea when a xenomorph was coming or not, he had to check everywhere in the weaponry place to search for any tracker if there was one; within a different part of the eden station there was the group, they were checking the few rounds they had for their weapons, Milo still hasn't managed to find Daniel's signal and Gerald was still studying the "spider" he had found previously; Ivy was crying due to Marcus's death, Erica was confused with fright and Leroy was getting so annoyed:

"It's fucking over man" -Leroy said  
"We can't jump to that sort of conclusions yet" -Erica said  
"Seriously, we're fucked as hell, no matter how many do we shot they will always be coming, plus one of them wasn't capable to die easily, it was fucking bulletproof man"  
"He's right, those damn lizards will be hunting us next, I don't want to die like this way" -Ivy said  
"Not if I study them properly" -Gerald said  
"Oh really doc? It's that how you will beat them all? By using a damn microscope and a small scapel?!" -Leroy said angrily  
"I only have to understand their nature, they probably know ours, let me handle that" -Gerald said

But Leroy with so much rage, he pushed away Gerald's work, dropping them to the floor, he picked him up, dragged him to the wall and was strangling his neck as he said:

"You know, usually one person has the fault of this" -Leroy said  
"Leroy control yourself!" -Erica said  
"But you and Danny put us to this mess, your company led us to a zoo where animals run freely and slaughter everyone who gets on their way, Danny gets the fault for losing himself and letting himself get killed!"  
"Quit it Leroy, he had nothing to do with this!" -Erica said  
"What?! (He let go of Gerald and went towards Erica) you think you don't a piece of blame to share either?! You're fucking wrong bitch, you said that we should go save Daniel and what favor did that do to us? It killed Marcus, his blood is on your hands!"

Milo stood up and punched Leroy, though he did tried to stand up, Erica stepped on him hard enough to hold him still:

"Dude, no one talks like that about my sister, no one knew that was gonna happen and you know it, maybe you're right, maybe Daniel is dead, but if we see his corpse then we failed and we will go home, are you happy now?!" Milo said  
"Look who took time to grow some balls" -Leroy mocked Milo

But Milo kicked him, as so Erica let him stood up, Milo went to help Gerald, but then Gerald said

"We don't always have to use our weapons to stop them"  
"Now we can all disagree to that can we?" -Leroy said  
"We might as well take our chances Leroy" -Erica said  
"You're joking right? Ivy would you agree with me would you?"  
"We are doomed, we have no nope" -Ivy was so scared that she probably didn't had no proper answer to say  
"See, Ivy agrees with me"  
"Leave her alone, she's too scared now, you can't say that she agrees with you just yet" -Milo said  
"You know what? Whatever, listen to the doc here, it's not we are going to get out of here alive anyway" -Leroy said annoyingly while he sat down somewhere else  
"This what we know so far, they have acid for blood, they usually blend in the dark, they're silent for the most part, crawl to the walls and vents and they mostly want us alive to feed their spawns through this (he shows the spider lookalike), this thing gives something to the victim and in time they create newborns to burst out of them, grow rapidly and later hunt us naturally" -Gerald said  
"Was the recap necessarily?" -Milo asked  
"We just need something that can either scare them off without them wanting to attack us or even use a proper defense" -Gerald said  
"Well good luck with that, we tried to scare them with our bullets and they still want us dead" -Erica said  
"What about vehicles?" -Milo said as he pointed out an APC front of them  
"We could hide there, sure their claws can't penetrate much, but let me remind you they have freaks that spit acid and- oh yeah, a giant motherfucker with large blades" -Leroy said  
"True, even the other issue is that the APC won't fit in some paths, might end up getting stuck" -Gerald said  
"But there's got to be a-" Milo said as he saw something out of the station  
"Milo? What happened?" -Erica asked  
"Look! We're saved, we are safe now!" -Milo said joyfully

As the group looked into one of the large bulletproof windows on the station, they saw another ship that was almost far from them, they were now feeling relieved, but Milo tried to use his unique motion tracker as a communications radio:

"What are you doing Milo?" -Gerald asked  
"Trying to contact that ship" -Milo said  
"With a motion tracker?" -Gerald asked  
"Yeah I know it sounds weird, but trust him on this, he's a complete expert to these gadgets that he made this one with his own hands" -Erica said  
"Really? You should be a scientist Milo" -Gerald said  
"I would, but... These are stolen stuff so I can't"  
"Oh... I see" -Gerald said

As Milo activated his communication device, he tried to find the right frequency to contact the ship before it leaves:

"Hello, hello, is there someone on that ship?" -Milo asked  
"Greetings I'm Kyle Denver, captain of the Serenity's wing, who am I speaking with?"  
"My name is Milo, me and my friends are stuck in the Eden Station, we need a rescue team to pick us up!"  
"My gos, so it is true what did the last person who communicated with me said, an abandoned station with survivors, don't worry we will pick you up in 10 minutes ASAP, stay in your position" -Kyle said  
"Yes! We are fucking free from this nightmare, we are getting out of here!" -Leroy said with so much relief

The group, even Ivy felt happy to know they will get out of there, but Gerald was curious suddenly, Erica saw him and asked:

"Hey Gerry, what's wrong? We are about to be rescued, doesn't that make you happy?, you will see your family again"  
"I am, it's just that something is bugging me, who told that ship about the eden station, how did they found us here?" -Gerald said

In Vahan, LV-920; outside of Samson's mansion there was Reginald alone without his comrades, he ringed the bell and waited, but he surely didn't looked happy; Delilah opened him the door, Reginald entered and was looking for Samson:

"Are you searching for my father?" -Delilah asked  
"Yes, it's something really, but really important" -Reginald said  
"He is on his tech room"  
"Thank you Delilah"  
"I shall remind him you came fo-"  
"No need Delilah I'll handle this"

The man seem desperate, definitely he was upset, but Delilah had so much curiosity she followed him, once Reginald got to the tech room where it is the room that is operating the eden station, with camera views of different paths and rooms, to it's radar, the map, everything related to the place and among them was Samson just standing in there watching how it went, Reginald came to him and said:

"Samson we need to talk"  
"Hello Reginald, good to se-"  
"I'm serious Samson, the company is annoyed about your actions now!"  
"They really are desperate aren't they, even when I'm so close to prove them what I've done"  
"Don't give no more philosophy of your plans Samson, this isn't making anyone happy"  
"Before you can say anything my good friend, mind looking at the screen for a moment?"

Reginald was looking at the screen to see the Serenity's wing close to the eden station, which he felt worried:

"Fuck! That's what Weyland-Yutani was worrying about, they freaking found out about the station, we are late! They'll interrogate all the employees about this!"  
"They won't I assure you that"  
"Don't be confident, that's a rescue ship, they will-"  
"I called them"  
"You... Y-You what?"  
"Unfortunately the eden station doesn't have enough victims to feed their hive, so I need more people to come"  
"That's a military vehicle, they'll contact anyone from any of their main bases for extra help"  
"Will they Reginald?"

As Samson activated a device within the Eden station which can scramble signals and comm techs, once it was activated, Milo couldn't get on contact with Kyle or neither the captain was able to contact any base or not even to Kyle:

"Milo are you there?" -Kyle asked  
"Sir our communication systems are hacked, scrambled to be more exact"  
"What? What about the backup comm techs?" -Kyle asked  
"Down as well sir!"

"Hello? Captain Kyle are you there?" -Milo asked, but his device was out of control  
"What's going on Milo?" -Erica asked  
"My tracker is- something most be messing around with any communication system" -Milo said with a worried tone

"What did you do Samson?" -Reginald asked  
"The first thing I needed to do was to stop all communication systems, now I just need to take out the ship's content" -Samson insisted  
"What is that even suppose to mean?" -Reginald asked

The Eden station suddenly was opening some parts to reveal some harpoon like weaponry, it fired at the Serenity's wing, with the sharp parts attaching to the ship, making it shake just how a car would crash with another, the ship's crew panicked, but Kyle gave his new commands:

"Remove those spikes, they want to drag us to the station!"

As Erica's team saw with surprise to see that the eden station just activated something despite it's broken conditions:

"What?! How did that happened?!" -Ivy said  
"The station is going to destroy Serenity's wing!" -Gerald said  
"Doesn't seem like it" -Milo said  
"What makes you believe they won't destroy their ship?" -Erica asked  
"I think the station is going to do something worst" -Milo said

The Eden station dragged the ship close enough in order not to crash with it, however some other parts of the ships came out, they almost looked like EVA lines, but they didn't had no windows or views at all, as the captain saw those strange parts, he later said:

"My god, they're not going to destroy us... They want us to get in the station!"

The unusual lines activated like if there were some vacuum cleaners, ready to suck up any dirt and dust to clean from a home; even if it sounded too fictional, it would be a dangerous experience, all of it's members were violently getting sucked by the station's monstrous addition, they were screaming with fear, some tried to hold on what they were holding on, some didn't last long as any heavy object would push them away; even though the communications were sort of scrambled, the team could almost hear screams through Milo's device, now they were more than surprised, they were afraid; Kyle even tries to hold on and save whoever member he can save, but it mostly failed, even he was sucked into the vacuum machinery of the Eden station.  
Even when the station managed to capture most of the ship's crews, some where alive and others died, the last thing the station did was activing some weaponry and destroyed the Serenity's wing; as in Samson's home, Reginald saw with shock to the screen of what has Samson done now, even when the old man seem to calm about what just happened, Delilah didn't saw what has happened as she just arrived to see what was going on, Reginald then said:

"Samson... What the hell did you just do?"  
"Giving the Xenomorphs more resources for survival, they're not getting enough lifeforms to survive in that station"  
"Is that how you bring humans there?! By luring them to their demise?!"  
"Other times I ask them to even bring other species like Oswocs or Kurns maybe"  
"Are you fucking nuts Samson?! The job they gave to you isn't feeding the Xenomorphs livestock, your job is to analyze how can we use them to our advantage!"  
"We can't use them, they're living beings like us"  
"Screw that! I'm not allowing this any longer, Weyland-Yutani will hear about this"

Before Reginald could even leave the place, Samson saw Delilah, even though Delilah looked concerned about her father, he checked on a tablet, while he was interacting with it he said:

"Just one last thing Reginald"  
"No! I'm out of here!"  
"Father, what is going on?" -Delilah asked  
"And for crying out loud child, he is not your dad, you're just a robot that reminds him of his dead daughter" -Reginald said  
"What?" -the girl said confusingly  
"You really, but really shouldn't had said that my good friend" -Samson said  
"Too late, I've told your mechanic bastard the truth" -Reginald said with annoyance

The tablet that Samson was using was made for Delilah's programming, that's when he told to her:

"Delilah, close your eyes and go to sleep"  
"But-"  
"It'll be alright, trust me"  
"What is that suppose to mean?" -Reginald said

Within Delilah's programming, he deactivated something known as "Delilah system" and then activated something else, a defensive system according to him, the girl wasn't herself at that moment, she jumped towards Reginald violently, kicking him and made him spill some blood, he did not see that coming at all, but he had a gun hidden in his coat in case of emergency; this didn't stopped the synthetic child from attacking him again, she grabbed the arm that Reginald was holding his gun, broke it's bone, grabbed the gun and threw it away and she put him to his knees while he agonized painfully; Samson approached to him, as Delilah wasn't going to kill Reginald yet, the scientist then told to him:

"Oh Reginald, you really thought it was a good idea to offend my daughter that way, I could tolerate if you don't like how am I doing my job, but insulting someone in such behavior? After all, any parent who has a synthetic child doesn't like it when you call their bought or self made child a bastard"  
"What are really doi- oww, just what are your true intentions? You lunatic"  
"Oh don't worry, you won't have the curiosity to think about that question when you're not with us anymore, but don't you worry about Delilah neither, she can't remember what she's doing now and perhaps... She'll forget you soon"  
"Tel- aarrghh!, just what are you really doing?!"  
"Seeing you're truly impatient, all I can say is... (He made a small chuckle and smirked) making a hope for both kinds"

Though Reginald was confused, then Samson had made Delilah snapped poor Reginald's neck ending his life, though Delilah didn't seemed to react at his death at all, she later dragged his corpse somewhere else, while she did that Samson was checking on her programming, erasing records about Reginald within her system and would wait until she is done, to later reprogram her back to normal. Somewhere else inside the Eden station, there was an odd place, where there was strange "webbing" on the walls to it's corners, there was many unhatched eggs and of course there would be a plenty amount of Xenomorphs resting whether it's on the walls, the corners, the rooftop or even the floor, amongst them Daisy came, she was looking for her queen, until she came across with a gigantic Xenomorph surrounded by many other xenomorphs, even her younger brother Iris; this Xenomorph is far more different than any average drone or warrior, it had two pairs of arms, one smaller compared to another, it had an unusual crest on it's head as if it were a crown and had a big ovipositor on it, where it would be laying more eggs, hinting this might be the queen that Daisy talked about:

"Iris, what is happening?" -Daisy said  
Our mother... She needs to speak to you yet... She doesn't look well" -Iris responded

Daisy got close to her, she felt that her queen wasn't feeling well, she cared about the queen as if it she was her own mother, she was speaking to her just like when she spoked to Iris, without moving her lips, as if she was telepathic, although it is probably by instinct:

"My precious mother, I am here, what's going on?" -Daisy asked  
"Eve, so glad to see you here... Listen to me carefully" -the queen replied

It seems that the Xenomorphs call Daisy a different name as well, even though Daisy just thought of that name as a title of a rank perhaps:

"I've lived so long, too long I suppose, yet I feel as if..." -the queen said  
"As if?" -Daisy asked  
"As if I won't last long"  
"Mother, do you hear what you're saying? What makes you think that, queens live longer than any of us do" -Iris said  
"But I'm not like the other queens, yet... I cannot let my hive live without a newer queen"  
"Then who should take your place?" -Iris said  
"It might be me" -said another warrior  
"No, you're clearly not mean't to be one, I will be the one and true heir" -another female warrior said with jealously and pride  
"And what makes you think that?, you're not even the most brilliant among us?" -said a male drone  
"Children, please... Do not be anxious for this, but I do know who will be my successor" -the queen said  
"Who will it be? Who will guide us to salvation?" -a runner asked  
"My beloved Eve, I've taken care of you as my own, even when you don't look like us, but you have many qualities similar to ours and you've loved us back, you've cared for us, now I ask to you" -the queen said  
"What is the question my mother?" -Daisy asked  
"Will you be my successor? A new yet faithful queen for out hive?"

Daisy was surprised, she looked at her mother with a puzzled face, the other xenomorphs looked at her but they didn't growled, hissed or snarled at her at all, though some grew jealously immediately and others were confused, she looked at her brethren almost looking as if she didn't knew wat to say when someone was on a crowd:

"Her? She's not like us!" -a warrior said  
"How can she become a queen, she doesn't have any praetorian traits?" -a drone said  
"Besides she looks like one of those things we desperately hunt for" -the prideful warrior said  
"My brothers and sisters, how can you speak such way to her? She helped us get what we needed and respected us, she had never harmed us!" -Iris said  
"Easy to say, but hard to believe" -said another Xenomorph

But then another Xenomorph gave a large screech as if she was giving a word to it's hive like a scout:

"Brothers and sisters, there are more humans to gather for our hive" -said the runner  
"Forget it, they have their nasty tools to exterminate us" -said a different warrior  
"But these are more scared than the ones that had just arrived, they have their tools, but they're afraid, we must get them before the other hives do so"

The many xenomorphs were came to the direction the scout pointed out, this is likely due to the fact the eden station captured the crew from Serenity's wing and they were ready for another hunt, however only Iris and the queen stood by Daisy's side as she sat on her knees, she was troubled, very troubled.


	7. Some days are diamond

The Eden, a station where it was once a city inhabited by many people; it had it's many places to go, from shops to hospitals or even homes; however it was known for having research lab that was meant to study lifeforms from distant worlds, how they behave and what can they do for them, to hunt them for resources or even to let them go if they have nothing that catches their eye; but now it's a deserted, destroyed place with barely any humans and more Xenomorphs there, as the current situation takes place, Daisy remembers her first time she awoke in that place or more specifically her first day of living a life.

She awoke from a room that looked safe, perhaps even having fancy looks, she barely knew what to do; she was lying in a bed, then got out of it and tried to stay on foot, which was difficult as first, she was young around five, yet Daisy's mind acted more of that of a newborn baby, she could barely walk, which took her time to get use to, as she investigated the room more further, she pictures which kinda helped her for the most part, doing things that humans normally do, like exercise, eating things, of course there was food provided, reading books and how to use them, even with the first time she began doing so, Daisy struggled to understand anything it said and how to read no matter if it's voice reading or mind reading; however a screen on her room turned on, scaring her at the process, it shown the same imagery just like the pictures she saw, except these ones where more helpful, she began to develop how to walk properly or even run, what things she should eat and what things she mustn't, how to put on clothes, given that there was some provides ones and most of all, how to speak; it took her a long time doing these things and behaving so in such way, Daisy had no idea who was giving these things to her, who was teaching her and what was truly going on, yet she didn't cared much about it for a long time, yet as time passed by, her body would grow and many things would change, from the size of her bed and clothes, to even newer resources.

But one day, around the age of nine, she had waken up, everything was the same, however a vent was opened, it was confusing for her, yet she felt curious, she managed to crawl inside it, capable of fitting and crawling through the vents, only seeing some other vents opened, she came down from one of them, though it was a short fall, she got hurt but not too much fortunately, yet she saw newer places in the station she lived, many spots where destroyed and crushed as if something happened, she stayed away from sharper objects or even the flames that were on her way, however she got to a dead end, just when she thought her learning to live would have ended days ago, she later began to develop newest things on her own, when Daisy touched the wall with one hand, she suddenly felt she could do something else, she proceeded on putting her other hand and even her feet on the wall and now she was crawling through the walls, not something that any ordinary human would do, but is Daisy even ordinary to begin with? Just as she continued to crawl, she was careful in where she was going, avoiding hazards or dangers ahead of her, but then she saw something moving from afar, like if something was crawling to the walls like her, she followed the movement, as such she began to felt something new, something different, she was able to feel the presence of whoever was in there despite not knowing what it is, when she did so, for the first time she saw a Xenomorph, it carrying a corpse, she felt confused and scared, but when the slender hunter felt her presence it charged towards her, even though she didn't moved her mouth, she talked... In a different matter:

"Stop!" -the girl said

Any human would have gotten killed in that situation, but this time, the xenomorph stopped as if he heard her speak, not knowing how he understood her and why, but it puzzled him even more further, he walked around her and made some hisses, she almost looked smaller compared to him, she looked human alright, but there was something unique he felt, Daisy still frozen with fear, she said:

"Please, I don't want to get hurt" -the frightened girl said

While her mouth didn't moved as she said so, she was shaking with fear, tears were falling from her face slowly, the hunter then decided to take her with him, she screamed, she had no idea if he was going to kill her, hurt her or anything else, she struggled, but it was useless, some time passed, the hunter along with holding Daisy from his long tail carefully, he brought her to his queen, the queen notices this and she asked to her fellow xenomorph:

"What is the meaning of this Kayuk? Why is the human not webbed to the walls as your duty?" -the queen said  
"Your highness, this human is... Far beyond different that many others we have seen before, not just by size, but-" -Kayuk said as he was interrupted  
"This still doesn't mean you should let it live, it can hurt us soon enough, plus you're wasting valuable source for our hive"  
"Please, reconsider not having any facehugger get to her face"  
"Enough Kayuk, I've heard enough!"

The queen did brought in an egg, normally it should opened when a nearby living being that isn't a xenomorph is around, but some minutes passed, it didn't opened and surely no facehugger got to her face, this confused the queen:

"Wha-what is the meaning of this?! She should-" -the queen was interrupted  
"Please don't hurt me lady, I mean your highness" -Daisy said still without moving her mouth

This surprised the queen as well, she had never heard a human speaking the same language as hers, she then said:

"Child, what have you said?" -the queen asked while minimizing her tone  
"I'm sorry if I did something wrong against you, I was passing by" -Daisy said with fright and tears on her face  
"That is was I what trying to tell you your highness, this one is different" -Kayuk said

As so, there was many xenomorphs around them, confused, not knowing what was going on, despite one of them acknowledging there was a human there, he tried to get close and attack her, but the queen halted him to avoid problems, the tip of his tail made a small pinch on her, spilling little of her blood, as it fell down, the floor melted as if the blood was acid, they were all surprised, mostly the queen and Kayuk; them the queen got close to Daisy and asked her:

"Who are you child?"  
"I... I don't know" -Daisy said  
"A nameless child, that's a first... You'll be called Eve from now on"  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, nothing at all, you've just only... Surprised all of us, yet... You're different in such a good manner"  
"Your highness?" -Kayuk asked  
"If this human isn't like the others, this means she is by no means a threat" -the queen said  
"What if you're wrong my queen? What if she is a spy send by human scums" -a drone asked  
"So far, there have been almost no humans around these days and neither this child attacked us, so this most mean, she is friendly" -the queen said as she gently caressed the child's head

Daisy not being able to comprehend what was happening, she followed the flow, the other xenomorphs respected her choice and left minding their own businesses, the queen looked at Kayuk and said:

"My loyal warrior, take this child under your hand, protect her and make her feel welcome among us"  
"As you command, it will be done"

Kayuk would take care of Daisy as long as he lived, he would take her around the many places in the eden station, from the abandoned shops, to labs, anywhere, while teaching her how to survive and live like a Xenomorph, it would be hard considering that she had a human body no matter if she was capable to crawl to walls or if she had acid blood, which made her doubt many things, Kayuk looked at her worried face and asked:

"Is something bothering you Eve?"  
"It's just... Who am I? What kind of person am I?"  
"I'm assuming that you're wondering that because on how you look compared to us, am I wrong?"  
"Maybe, they called me a human spy? I may not be a spy, but am I truly human? Do they crawl on walls and have blood that can melt anything?"  
"For what I've seen in my life, you're the only one who has those features"  
"So they're too different compared to me and to the hive?"  
"Of course"  
"Are they cruel?"  
"Seems so"  
"Is that why the hive despises me? Because I remind them of the cruel humans?"

The old warrior did not know how to answer such question to her, it's not like if any humans before her hadn't done anything bad, but so far Daisy or Eve truly hadn't done anything wrong against their hive, yet they were most likely used the fact on how humans can react, but there would be others who didn't fought back and yet they hunted them, that's one thing he had no idea how to answer it without frightening her; all of a sudden he felt something nearby, though Eve also felt something similar, however Kayuk then said:

"Stay here, I'll go check out"

Kayuk would investigate what's on the way, though it was dark, he still felt a living being, he was worried that it might be a human being like Eve, fortunately it wasn't a human, it was just simply a small group of Oswocs, a big mammal-like creature that was harmless but it still was a good source for the hive; even though Kayuk hunted those creatures, Eve was waiting, however another Xenomorph came from the darkness, it was sneaking towards Eve, it didn't had any idea that she was a unique kind of human, but then Eve felt it's presence and felt afraid, she then saw above a ceiling to see the other Xenomorph, she then said:

"Um... Hello?" -Eve said nervously

The Xenomorph wouldn't answer at all, then Kayuk felt it's presence, however he notices that it wasn't just only a Xenomorph, it was one from a different hive, he panicked to see that it was above her and told to her:

"Eve, dodge!"

While the other xenomorph was about to do a striking leap to Eve, the poor girl was frozen with fright, Kayuk came to defend her from this other warrior, moving her out of the way and this would make Kayuk face off against the attacker; when Eve got back to her senses, she watches on Kayuk facing off the hunter bravely, but he struggled to attack him, but once Kayuk had him knocked down, just when he was close to give the final blow, Eve shouted to him:

"Wait, Kayuk!"  
"Eve back away, this drone is dangerous"  
"But let me reason with him"  
"Eve for your own sak-"

Kayuk was then pushed off when the drone regained strength to fight back, he then noticed Eve, hissing and gave a menacing roar as he was charging towards her, but Eve didn't felt fear this time, instead she repeated just the same exact thing when she first met Kayuk, the drone stopped, just like Kayuk, he had heard her voice and did not understand how is it possible that a human was able to speak without her mouth moving, how he understood what she said or even what was going on; when Eve did so she said:

"We're not your enemy"  
"Eve, just what are you doing? He isn't from my hive?"  
"We are seeking food and resources just like you, take three of those things (referring to the oswocs) as a peace offering"

The drone wasn't doing anything at that point, he just stood there, Kayuk would prepare to engage, but Eve was nodding her head towards him, clearly she had the idea what she was doing, at least she hopes so; the drone then called for his two companions to get the three oswocs, as such the drone told to her:

"How do I know you're not lying to me child?"  
"I give you my word, you don't have to speak about this to your hive, just please don't hurt my friend or me"

The drone hissed silently, but he backed away and left with his companions while they dragged the heavy bodies of the strange mammals, slowing them down; Kayuk stood up and went towards her as he said:

"Eve, just why did you do that? It wasn't necessarily, we could had-"  
"There is still enough for the hive, but I didn't want them to hurt you or even I don't want your hive to go on a war with another, is that what you wanted?"

The old warrior knew what she tried to do, she may had succeeded now, but he was worried that it may not work with the other hives, perhaps not even easily:

"Why didn't you want me to make peace with the drone? Is it bad?"  
"No... I was... Afraid, I was so afraid to lose someone I know"  
"Though we barely know each other"  
"Maybe, (he chuckled) but the truth is... Never have I ever wanted to strike down humans at all or any Xenomorph in this case, let's say that I've lived my life believing that my kind must hunt down any single one of them... I've always hoped to prove myself wrong and yet... Here you are, my wish came true"  
"What was your wish?"  
"That my hive may accept a human to be one of us"

Eve felt sympathy for Karuk, after all since there aren't any other humans around who care for her so far, she is glad to be accept by a different species, even if she is the only human among them; when they returned to the hive with the oswoc corpses, the hive would feast on them, as they thank Kayuk for his efforts, though it seems that the queen and Kayuk where the only ones who appreciated Eve's help, only the queen was told about this, it would worried her, but she hopes there isn't any sort of hive wars to happen, but then Eve said:

"If you don't mind your highness-"  
"Please child, you can call me mother, if that is alright with you" -the queen said  
"Very well, so mother I have to leave now"  
"Leave? But where are you going?" -Kayuk asked  
"I have a part on this large place, I know where it is hopefully" -Eve said  
"Will it be long that you'll be gone?" -the queen asked  
"Don't worry, I'll be back, now that I think about it, Kayuk can come with me so that I can show him where I live and let him tell you where is my place"  
"Oh boy, another trip" -Kayuk said tired  
"It's not that far I can assure you that" -Eve said  
"If that is your request, than you shall, but will you truly come back?" -the queen said  
"I promise, with my soul and heart"

As such, the queen allowed Eve to leave alongside Kayuk, to guide him to the location of her home; some time later, they've arrived at the vent where Daisy would often crawl into, she went there and Kayuk followed her; as they entered, Eve felt tired, surprisingly there was already fresh food, despite that Eve never knew how where it come from and definitely she didn't cared a she got used to it; Kayuk wasn't surprised really, as perhaps his hive isn't quite the good place for her to rest yet, but if this made her feel better, than it shall:

"Will I truly be accepted soon?" -Eve asked  
"Accepted? You mean by the queen? You're already part of us" -Kayuk said  
"The queen has accepted me, but the rest of the hive hasn't, I feel like they look at me as if I was... As if..."

Eve's face was about to be stained with tears, Kayuk sees this and tells her:

"You're not what people want you to believe and think who you are and you aren't alone either, in time they might accept you, i accept you, the queen accepts you, even if every second, minute or hour in your life is about to feel pain, don't let get to you, the pain sometimes is meant to help you learn things, not to dwell on them"

Eve smirked at the old warrior, she gave him a heartwarming hug, as she continued to cry, not with sadness, but with joy, no matter if Kayuk looked menacing, he had a soft soul for Eve, hoping to do more than helping her in the station, that he'll love her as long as he lived, he then said:

"Well then Eve, I'll have to go now"  
"Will I see you tomorrow?"  
"Of course, you're my best friend, don't you worry, though in order to help you get the hive to care about you, I'll introduce you to many my youngest sibling, Iris, he still needs to catch up some things or two, but I'm sure you two will get along"  
"I do hope so Kayuk, otherwise i-"  
"Do not think otherwise, it will let you down" -he said gently  
"Very well, see you soon Kayuk"  
"I'll be seeing you soon Eve"

And so time happened, Eve would take time to get along with the hive, even if some days were fine as a diamond and some days were rough as a stone; all of this would be a memory that Daisy or Eve would remember, as in her current state, her queen asks her to become her successor, a very impossible task, considering her human body incapable of making hive nods, make a ovipositor or even to lay eggs like any Xenomorph queen would do, still confused and had no idea on what to do or what to say, she was along with Iris and the queen, as such Daisy said:

"But how can I be?"  
"Eve, don't over think about it, just like how father would say" -Iris mentioned  
"I have a human body, I'm not a praetorian like half of my sisters are, just doesn't make any sense" -Daisy said  
"But you can do things that humans can't do, you even have some traits that we have and humans don't, maybe in time you'll grow into a queen like me" -the queen said  
"But how? My body changed through time, but not like in your way, even if I share the same kind of blood as you, I crawl to walls and speak your language, how can I be the next queen if I can't make any eggs like you"  
"Maybe in time you'll get better changes?" -Iris assumed

While Daisy felt confused and was doubtful, the queen understands what she is saying, but she had a different reason as well:

"My time is coming to it's end" -the queen said  
"What? That's unlikely, queens usually live longer" -Iris said  
"But I feel how my life is slowly fading away each hour, I'd wish I could live more to guide you" -the queen said  
"But why not my other sisters? They might take your place" -Daisy said  
"Because... I feel there is something about you that will make the future of my children better than what I can do" -the queen said

Daisy wasn't so sure how to take those words seriously, no matter how true her own words might be, she still had a feeling that the queen is going to make a grave mistake choosing her, but she then thought and said as she held the queens smaller hands from her second pair of arms:

"My mother, your highness, I know that you're willing to give this task to me, but I don't think I can, just give this to any of my praetorian sisters, maybe they'll do the better job than what I do" -Daisy said, hoping to convince her queen the unlikeliness of her becoming one  
"If that is what you ask, then I shall accept your request" -the queen said  
"I must go, there is something I need to take care of" -Daisy said  
"I'll go with you" -Iris said  
"No Iris, I'll deal this one alone, it's alright" -Daisy said

Daisy then left the place, as Iris stayed alongside his queen,but as such her queen felt sad, perhaps she did wanted to take this seriously, however Iris understood as well and he just wished that his father Kayuk would still be there for him and for Daisy, but then he asked to his queen:

"Did you truly believe she would be capable to do so?"  
"Being the new queen? I don't truly know, yet I wanted to believe so"  
"I'm surprised we don't know how did she got those traits similar to ours and yet we care about her"  
"I've never cared how, but I'm glad to have a human who isn't going to hurt us and be part of our hive, Kayuk did made a beautiful choice"

Meanwhile in Vahan, Samson would be deleting all the traces of Reginald being in his home and other further evidences, but then Delilah came to him, she looked curious, too curious actually, yet she asked to her "father":

"Why did you made me do it?"  
"I beg your pardon?" -he said with confusion  
"Why did you made me kill Reginald"

Samson was surprised at the start, he had erased her data related to Reginald, but she still remembers his name, his looks perhaps and his personality, but then he was amazed, then Delilah said calmly despite her interrogating him:

"You had wipe out my memories of have and yet I can't get them out of me, still why did you made me kill him?"  
"He was... Blind to understand what was I working on the eden station, something that only me and Mr Weyland know about"  
"But you were luring human beings to the station"  
"Yes, to feed the hives that is true, but let's say that isn't the big part of my work here"  
"Big part? What big part?"  
"You see, this project we are working on, she has already been amongst with the Xenomorphs, but we needed humans as well, to make her feel comfortable"  
"And does this Weyland person agree?"  
"Not entirely, he still wants to make her into a weapon, but that isn't my true purpose to her, no, it's more beautiful than that"  
"Is that why you said "hope for both kinds"?"  
"Perhaps, but she still needs to grow further, she'll take her time"  
"Is that her?" -Delilah asked as she pointed out one of the cameras looking at her crawling to the walls of the station  
"Of course"  
"Something puzzles me now"  
"And what would that be?"  
"Am I based on your dead daughter? I feel... Something bad... Like if it was something I don't like"  
"Sadness, that's how you feel, yes, you are made to look like her and act like her, she was always a curious angel, she would be afraid sometimes, but she was brave and independent for the most part, yet... No doctor was capable to save her from the incurable sickness she had, they couldn't treat it with medications either, this broke my heart"  
"What was her name?"  
"You're aren't called Delilah for no reason"

Delilah didn't like what Samson has done, even if she felt pity for the old man's daughter's death, she wasn't going to let this go easily, but she didn't want to know what Samson will be capable of if she fought back, she then asked:

"Are you going to wipe out my memory again?"  
"No Delilah, I don't think I'll do so"

After that Delilah was looking for Pahla to pass time with, though Samson was sad by mentioning his daughter's death, he still felt joy on the synthetic he had created and was still observing Daisy's actions, maybe he did do something with her, but what can it be?


	8. A new feeling

After the destruction of The Serenity's wing, the surviving group tried to search where was it's crew, hoping to save them, though it wouldn't be likely to get resources out of them and possibly not likely to have reinforcement by their own choice or if they were killed by the xenomorphs; they've checked on their motion tracker, though they wouldn't sure if they will find them or find a bunch of Xenomorphs.

"Holy shit man" -Leroy said  
"I agree, what the actual fuck?" -Ivy replied  
"This station has weapons to destroy a ship?! That's insane!" -Leroy said  
"The crazier part is that the station dragged the ship's crew inside, how is that even possible?" -Erica said  
"I believe I have a clue what's going on" Milo said  
"Oh gee, wonder what it is? Oh yeah, we're inside a slaughterhouse made by someone!" -Leroy said  
"Indeed, but they're trying to experiment on these creatures, maybe studying their nature?" -Milo said  
"But the real question would be how did Wey-Yu got their hands on this thing?, seems aggressive so far" -Gerald asked  
"And how do we know you aren't part of this?!" -Leroy said  
"Calm down man, he was-" -Erica was interrupted  
"Set up?! Or is he pretending to be set up?!" -Leroy said

Just then Erica pushed Leroy to the wall and then said furiously:

"That's it Leroy, you're turning into a real pain of the ass!"  
"Go ahead bitch!, make my day, at least I won't live to get killed by those things!" -he said mockingly  
"Stop it you two! Can't you see we are stuck in a station? If we continue to disagree and argue like this, we aren't going to get anywhere by this" -Gerald said  
"What else can we do doc? If we contact for help, we end up bringing many people to their demise, if we continue to move forward, we'll die no matter what we do" -Ivy said  
"Ivy don't say that, we'll get out of here" -Milo said  
"How? Just tell me how? We are likely to get dragged away any minute by them, they'll fuck our lives mercilessly, how are we going to survive this in weeks or months?" -Ivy said with sadness

Erica let go of Leroy, she went to Ivy, hoping to calm her down, but in their comm techs they've head a voice, though the signal wasn't good really:

"Hel- is someo- ere?" -the voice said, it was captain Kyle Denver  
"Hello?! Captain Denver?" -Milo said  
"Milo? Tha- can yo-" -Kyle said  
"Hold on captain, I'll fix the signal"

As he did so, the signal would sound normal again:

"Alright, can you hear me completely?" -Kyle said  
"Yes sir, are you alright?" -Milo asked  
"I don't think being sucked into a station sounds alright, what's going on here?" -Kyle said  
"We were set up, along with some employees of Weyland-Yutani, including me" -Gerald said  
"Who is this?" -Kyle asked  
"Forgive my manners sir, the name is Gerald Eric Connors, I'm a scientist and so far I need you to listen to me carefully"

Meanwhile in the place where Kyle was, there was some survivors of the ship among him, he would listen to what Gerald say, until they heard doors breaking from afar:

"Wait Gerald, there is something getting close to us!" -Kyle said  
"That's what I want to tell you about, we were set up just to get killed by an unknown type of creatures" -Gerald said  
"A bug hive? You've got to be kidding me?" -Kyle said  
"These aren't the kind you think they are, these are different, they blend in the dark, have acid for blood and they come in many, but many numbers" -Milo said  
"How do you defeat them?" -Kyle asked  
"You can hurt them, but you can't stop them at all, they'll always come no matter what, I'd suggest you get out of there with any survivors of your crew, it's not wise to pick a fight with these monsters" -Milo said

As a door broke down easily, the surviving crew looked up to see a big xenomorph, this one would just stand with his arms and legs like a four legged animal, had a large crest on it's head and charged towards them along with some warriors and runners amongst it's side, the crew would take out their guns and try to aim at them, the larger one took sustained the gunfire, as if the bullets were nothing but a drop of water for it, the xenomorphs would overrun the crew easily, Kyle on the other hand managed to escape, he tried convincing the rest of the crew to fall back, but it was already to late, some were killed by the xenomorphs and others would be dragged while screaming for help and agony.

"Oh god, oh god!" -Kyle said

When he ran off, some warriors would chase him, suddenly in another part of the hall, a door was getting torn apart by large blades, as it opened, it was the ravager, the same one that killed Marcus, it didn't seem that this one was part of Daisy's hive, mostly since this one was making kills of her own, she didn't even bother on letting no human alive, not even for the xenomorphs to take them as source for their facehuggers, as she usually slices any human she sees or even decapitating them.

"Hey, stop! What's the big idea?!" -a Xenomorph runner asked

The Ravager didn't want to answer, she was mostly minding her own business, she walked away from the scene, hoping to get more victims, after the runner ran in front of her, stopping her and said:

"I said what is the big idea here? Why did you kill our resources?!"

The Ravager seemed annoyed and kicked him out of her way, the other Xenormorphs hissed with anger at her, preparing to attack her, though the Ravager just walked away, without caring who hissed at her or not, but as soon as the runner got up, he said:

"I take it you're not from our hive, we get that, but if you-"  
"No!, you have no idea" -The Ravager said

The crusher, the four legged one charged at her, but the ravager violently stopped him and put him at the ground, as she warned:

"No pawn will get on my way, no matter how strong you are, let me be or I shall give you all fast and swift deaths"

She left the crusher almost unharmed, he had little scratches, but this specific Xenomorph didn't seem to be in a mood to stay there, despite that she killed many humans with any reconsideration of using them as hosts, only Daisy's hive was able to gather some fortunately.

Somewhere else, Daniel was waiting in the armory room, fortunately nothing had came there, until he heard a noise coming from the vents, he would have his gun ready just in case it where a threat, fortunately it was Daisy, he sighed with relief and said:

"It took you some time, I'm glad... Are you alright?"

Though Daisy did returned, she had a worried face while having her left hand holding her right shoulder, Daniel tried to comfort her:

"Daisy, if there is something bothering you and if you to want talk about, I'm willing to hear it"  
"My mother... My queen wanted me to be her successor" -Daisy replied  
"Is that... How exactly?"  
"I've told her that I can't be like her...but I haven't..."  
"Daisy? What's wrong?"

As Daisy went close to a window, as she saw the nearby planet close to the eden and still feeling worried she said:

"I've haven't told her that even if I could be her successor (she sniffed with sadness), I don't think I can be a good one... I'm scared"

Daisy had one of her eyes filled with a tear that would run down her face, Daniel got close to her side, he took her to take a seat with him, he lifted her chin to see him and asked:

"Hey, it's ok, you don't have to take her place if you can't or don't want to"  
"But I haven't told her why exactly wouldn't I want to take her place... Almost no one likes me in the hive, and... I'm afraid that if I take her leadership I'd let everyone die by my hands if not handled properly"  
"Now wait Daisy, don't-"  
"What if I command them to go seek for food and then they die unsupervised without my presence?"  
"Daisy, listen to me-"  
What if the queen dies and there is no one to take her place?! What if-"  
"Daisy calm down-"  
"I can't! I'm too scared to let everyone down!" -Daisy was falling into tears, sobbing and shaking with so much anxiety.  
Daniel hugged her, shushed her as she continued to sob while being at his arms, but he said:

"I may not know your hive, but this queen that you mention, I think she might understand how you feel regarding those thoughts"  
"This pain, I sometimes wonder if she has ever gone through with these worrisome thoughts?"  
"It is likely, being someone at a higher rank takes too much responsibility and yet she made it out without over thinking it"  
"What do you know about responsibility? You haven't lead a hive have you?" -Daisy said as she looked at his eyes and then turned away from him, freeing herself from his arms, however Daniel then had a sad expression and said:

"Not a hive... But a platoon"

Daisy turned around and looked at him, she had never seen another human being sad, this was her first time, but she would pay attention to what he had to say:

"Long ago, I was given the rank to lead a platoon of 15 soldiers, a commander to be exact, I've felt ready, I've put aside my worries and doubts to not let the team go down, we would be on many missions, many of us survived on them as we lost less comrades... But one mission... That infernal mission..."

Daisy sees through Daniel's eyes, he looked hurt, too hurt to be exact, though he wasn't sure if he ever wanted to say what has happened, but Daisy didn't want to see him sad, as she then said with a peaceful tone:

"You've told me that if I wanted to tell you anything that makes me feel bad, I could and yet I did, well... If it's so painful for you to remember, it's alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"  
"Maybe... But I've never told it to anyone and yet the memory still haunts me..."

Daisy even got close to him and held his right arm, while she'd be still be there for him, Daniel saw her doing so, though at his first it didn't seem like he didn't knew where to start, he still began his story:

"There was a planet too close the the earth, Mars, some smartass thought it be a great idea to open some "gate" between there and hell, (he scoffed) hell? Can you really believe someone would do such thing? The USCM sent me and my platoon to investigate and terminate this gate, we went there alright, everything was crushed, blood everywhere and... Just as some hours passed by, we thought we found a survivor, but he looked so... so damn deformed we thought we'd be able to save him, but he attacked one of my squad members, ferociously slaughtering him, we finished him and just when we tried to save our friend, ut then a disgusting but huge and bulky pink abomination with tusks, it charged at us, ending not just the life of the comrade we tried to save, but it also took out two more, we then tried to shoot at it and he was tough; Just as we thought that we finished off our problem, a swarm of more bizarre creatures were coming, none of them were peaceful, some looked almost like humans gone infected, others were just infernal beings like imps, will ran off, but had so many casualties, I've tried contacting the USCM to send an evacuation ship, but... They've refused, but I wasn't going to let my team down, just as I wanted to believe so, we struggled to survive on that scorching hell and we've got lucky to find an available ship to get us out of there... While we did got out of there, only I've brought back 3 members, even my best friend Kyle Denver, we were all scared of the monstrosities we had seen, we'd return home, but then the USCM found out that we disobeyed the order, expelling us from our duty, we didn't gave a crap if we weren't soldiers anymore, we wouldn't deal with this, however they wanted to know what happened exactly, so I've told them I would tell them if they leave the rest of my surviving platoon out of this, which they did, I've told them every fucking detail they wanted to hear, every damn beast we had encountered who had no pity on finishing off most of my squad... (Daniel's began to sob) they've never done shit for my platoon... They'd just let them die without saving us... We didn't knew what was waiting for us..."

Daisy was surprised to hear all of this, she even wondered if this was the reason why Daniel seems to distrust her kind, the xenomorphs, but it couldn't just be that, considering that many humans would attack the xenomorphs with many having their reasons why, still she asked nevertheless:

"Is that why you despise my hive?"  
"What? No (he chuckled while he wiped away his tears), you don't have the fault and neither does your hive for this happening to me... Truth is... The group I'm with now we just got here and didn't know what we find... And so we're trying to escape here, hoping to return back home"  
"Even if it means... Even if it-" Daisy would then be gently interrupted by Daniel  
"It's alright... I give you my word on not hurting anyone from your hive or any other hive anymore, if you can help me and my friends get out of here"

Daisy wasn't so sure if she can trust on Daniel's words, he was a former soldier and yet he seemed honest, but she said:

"I'm not sure to trust you, you're, well you were a soldier and..." -She backed away from Daniel  
"Daisy, I'll keep my word"  
"No, you can't, you're a killing machine... My name wasn't Daisy all this time"  
"What?... Listen to me-" -Daniel was interrupted  
"Look, I didn't exactly knew why I thought I didn't had a name, my hive calls me Eve and yet... When we've met, you've starting to look at me like a freak"  
"Now hold on a minute Daisy you're not-"  
"I'm not Daisy! And of course you're afraid of me being different to you"

In the corridors of the vent, a small Xenomorph was coming, it was Iris, Eve's brother, he followed her track, until he felt her presence there, he was worried, since there was another human, believing there might be a hostile situation, he went as fast as he can to deal with this problem; but Daniel said to Daisy:

"Daisy... Eve, listen, you're not a freak and I would never treat you as one, alright? I know that I am armed to defend myself, but this time I will lay down my weapons (he dropped his weapons away), take this a sign that I'll keep my word, I will not-"

Just as Daniel was hoping to convince Eve on keeping his word, suddenly above him he was attacked by Iris, as he screeched into battle, Eve notices this, she saw her brother willing to kill him, as the young warrior used his inner jaw to finish him off, Daniel would avoid it, but then Iris grabbed his neck, making sure he didn't move while he suffocated the life of the soldier, Eve saw that Daniel did dropped his weapons away and he was defenseless there, she didn't know what go truly decide, before Iris even got the chance, she said:

"Iris stop!"  
"What?! Eve stay back, this is the kind of humans that would kill us!" -Iris said  
"He's not... (She began to cry) he's not one of them"

It was confusing for Iris as he doesn't know what was truly going on, why does she care about this human; as for Daniel, he didn't want Eve to react like that, but he still wanted to talk to her and calm her down, but Eve sobbed and said:

"I... I was scared at first... I've misunderstood things easily"  
"Eve, you can't possibly trust this human can you?" -Iris said  
"Just like how... Dad would take me under his wing"  
"But... That was... This is not... This is different" -Iris said  
"Please, let him go, I know what am I doing, trust me... It's hard I know, but if you let me speak to him"

As Iris felt pity for his sister's face, but he still didn't trust on Daniel as he hissed at him angrily:

"Iris, please..."

Iris then let go of Daniel, as the soldier stood up, the young warrior backed off, but Daisy then said:

"Can you wait for me outside? I'll need your help later on"  
"If that is your wish... But if he does something funny-"  
"I'll deal with him... No matter what happens" -Daisy said in their language, without Daniel realizing

As such, Iris waited outside, Eve went to Daniel, helped him stand up and hugged him with tears:

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
"Daisy, it's alright, I should had left my weapons behind, I didn't want you to feel this way"  
"Please do, please drop your weapons, you have my word, I'll get you out of here... Unharmed and with safety... But please do keep your word as well"  
"Will do... You have my word"

Just as she looked at his eyes, she felt something... Different... Too different... Something she had never felt with her hive, it's not to say that she never had love, she did knew what her queen, Iris and Kayuk loved her as part of their family, but this would be much more different, she gently touched his face, Daniel didn't knew what was going on there, but he felt concerned about Daisy or Eve as he is indecisive to what to call her, but he said:

"Dai.. I mean-"  
"No, don't worry Dan, you can call me Daisy, my hive calls me Eve" -She said with a gentle tone, even as she had her face with just one tear dropping

Daniel would carress her face, using his thumb to wipe away that remaining tear; just then, Daisy would get closer to him, she felt shy, but she would overcome this by closing her eyes and kissing his lips, though this surprised Daniel at first, he really wasn't much of a person who'd wanted to seek for a romantic relation to begin with, even when they barely knew each other. When she stopped, she felt glad, Daniel smirked as well, but of course he didn't want neither Eve or himself to rush it, if they ever do want a relation, so he said:

"Well then, we have to find my team first and then you will lead us out of here, but let me talk to them first before introducing you alright?"  
"Very well Dan, I'll lead the way"

She said as she hold on to his hand, Daniel would allow that, as he walked along with her to the paths of the eden station; when they got out, Iris accompanied with them, Eve said to Iris:

"Iris, we are looking for a group of humans, do not engage them, wait for my signal"  
"Like him? Eve you're joking right? Why would... Don't do this, it might be a trap"  
"I know that there can be so much mistrust for both kinds, they're afraid of us as we are afraid of them, but I want to be sure what am I doing, please trust me like how did father trust me"  
"I really don't like this, but I'll follow, just don't be too confident about this, I seriously think it's some horrible trick"

Daisy suddenly couldn't stop thinking of Daniel, even she is holding to his hand, she felt something for him, she tried to look at him, but when he is about to look her back, she'd put her face front forward with shyness, though Daniel didn't seem to know what was going on and he didn't seemed to be bothered at all; but then Daisy stopped in front of him, she wanted to kiss him again, though Iris saw and thought:

"Um, sis, is that really the time for-"

Suddenly Daniel would want to kiss her back, holding her to his arms, they both had their eyes closed, felt joy and went to one of the nearby apartments on the station:

"Really you guys? I've thought we do the... You know what, I'll just wait outside here and all... You guys are weird you know" -Iris said

They entered the apartment, shut the door and went on a room where they could find a bed, while still kissing at their lips, holding each other, covering themselves with the bed sheets, Daniel would then kiss at her neck gently as she caressed his soft hair; almost an hour had passed, they would be asleep, but Daisy got up, she wouldn't want to interrupt Daniel from sleeping, so when she tried to put back her clothes, she notices something very different this time, she looked closely at her left hand, as a surprise, her fingers grew longer and almost looked like those of a Xenomorph, she was shocked to see this that she even compared her right hand, looking like a human, she was so scared, that she even wondered, could it be possible that this is what her mother wanted her to be the queen? Is it possible that her body will change into that of a Xenomorph? But the true question is how and why?


	9. Agony for both worlds

As Daisy noticed her first change, she was surprised, too surprised, although she had no clue how, when or why it happened, she even went into the apartment's bathroom and poured water to her face, to see if she was having an illusion or a bad sight, but it was neither of them; she even looked at her face in the mirror, noticing something else, she opened her mouth slowly, to see that her tongue almost looked like it hasn't changed, except, that there was two smaller rows of teeth growing and then, her tongue stretched out and returned back quickly like a frog's tongue, her tongue was almost turning into the inner jaws that Xenomorphs have, she was freaked out; although she wanted to think this might be an opportunity to be among with her hive, but one problem was standing on her way... How would Daniel take her seriously? After all, they both just got themselves to a romantic relation and kissed, but would he be scared if he found out that she was becoming a Xenomorph? Would he hate and kill her? These thoughts worried Eve so much, while she tried to think on how to handle this, she returned back into the bed holding on to Daniel's body from behind, wondering what she must do in order not to get anyone or herself to trouble, especially to Daniel, she wanted to hold on Daniel tightly and truly she did started to love him.

The group was still on the move, hopefully there was no movement detected for them; Milo would investigate how to control some parts of the station by using his unique tracker, Ivy looked desperate, almost anxious to be exact; Erica would take the lead, Leroy would still be annoyed and Gerald was getting worried, feeling almost hopeless to be able to see his family once more; but then a movement was detected, only the members who had weapons and know how to use them would arm themselves for whatever menace was ahead of them, fortunately this wasn't an enemy, rather it was captain Kyle Denver, this man also had blonde hair, he had a beard, almost a year younger than Daniel, he wore a blue trenchcoat with red details and had some medals on the right side, he also wore dark grey pants and black boots:

"A survivor?" -Milo asked  
"Looks hurt and tired, let's help him" -Erica said

Ivy and Leroy would hold him up to help him, of course he then said:

"Thank you, I've thought I'd be dead by now"  
"Hang in there, there is a hospital not too far, let's only hope they have the right resources we need" -Erica said  
"Are... Are you the survivors who contacted me?" -Kyle asked  
"Indeed, I'm Milo, Sir"  
"Good to see that you people are fine in one piece"

As they got inside, Kyle took a seat and Gerald would seek for the medicine needed, meanwhile that Kyle asked to the group:

"So, I didn't quite catch your names really, I know which one is Milo, but who's Gerald?"  
"It's me sir" -Gerald said while he still looked for what they needed  
"May I ask who the rest of you are?"  
"I'm Erica, Milo's sister" -she said as she raised her left robotic arm  
"The name's Ivy" -she introduced herself while not entirely interested to do so  
"Leroy" -he said with barely some annoyance  
"So I've met you all then?" -Kyle asked  
"Not quite... One of our friends is missing" -Erica said  
"Missing? or KIA?" -Kyle asked  
"I'd say dead, but these guys just don't want to accept it" -Leroy said  
"His name is Daniel Ford, he is sort of our captain" -Erica said  
"Dan- Daniel?" -Kyle asked with surprise  
"You know him?" -Ivy asked  
"Oh no, not another Danny fan" -Leroy said as he grabbed his face with his palm with so much annoyance  
"He was a comrade on a platoon once, actually a captain, I was only a sergeant on those times, but I'm surprised that he is here as well, so you say he is missing?" -Kyle said  
"Yes, or at least that's what we hope he is, this place is full of those things, it might take days to find him" -Erica said  
"Which I say he is de-" -Leroy was interrupted  
"I'll be glad to help you guys out, after all, it'll be like meeting with an old friend... Or a ghost in that matter"

In the apartment where Daniel and Daisy slept in, the couple had some time since they woke up, Daniel was putting back his clothes, but suddenly he had an unsettling feeling, what age was Daisy anyway, he then looked back, but it's most likely that she is around twenty something, since she never described her age, he wasn't even sure if she knew she had a birthday, but then he definitely thought it be best not to bother her with so many questions, however he did noticed that she looked worried once again, he went to her and hugged her, as he asked:

"Daisy, is something wrong?"  
"Hm? Oh! No, nothing's wrong really, I'm fine" -Daisy made a small chuckle  
"You sure about that? I can see something is bothering you"  
"No no, it's alright really" -she kissed his lips, while she caressed his right cheek with her left hand which wore a glove, Daniel noticed:  
"What's with the glove on your left hand only?"  
"What this? Well... It's just an accessory really" -Daisy said nervously  
"Very well, if that's what you say so... Are you sure about that?"  
"Daniel!" -she then laughed, while he did the same

As they got out of the apartment, Daniel and Daisy would begin to search along with Iris, to see if they can find Daniel's group, despite Daniel not knowing what was going on with Daisy, Iris had a feeling that something was wrong with her adopted sister as he asked in their language:

"Is something wrong Eve?"  
"Hm? No, not really"  
"I doubt that, something is not right here, please tell me"  
"Noo, I'm sure that everything is fine Iris"  
"Are you truly sure about that?"

Daisy knew Iris well, he usually insists too much about wanting to know what is going on, almost like a child who has so many questions to ask to a parent or teacher, however she wasn't so exactly sure if she even wanted to talk about it, but one thing Eve knows is that Iris never stops questioning her, so she had to improvise:

"It's something that Daniel must not know at all cost, but... My hand... My mouth... They're changing"  
"Wait what? Are you sure? Can I see?"  
"Not when Daniel's around, I am, (she sighed) afraid that he may not like me if he knew"  
"As you say so, though you better not be joking, I remember the last time you did a prank on me with a mouse and I did not enjoyed that" -Iris said grumpily as her sister silently chuckled.

Somewhere else, the ravager was on her way to seek out more prey for herself, but she didn't seem so calm at all, as hinted that she would claw the walls slowly with her large blades on her forearms, but what would enrage her more would be some clouded memories of herself living a life as a warrior who hunted for her life, but at the same time that she was in a lab where humans would be experimenting on her, she never understood why her memories are shattered awfully, but something is for sure she did seem to recall a specific queen she serve before, one for feels a grudge towards her and a vengeance against an old human who seem to be more responsible on the works he has done to her, yet every time she remembered him, one haunting word would get on her head, the word being "rebirth", she can't understand how or why is that, but one thing is for sure, is that despite that her memories aren't easy to understand, she only remembers the reasons why she hated the queen and the scientist, reasons she wouldn't bother to explain to anyone, in her way, there was an injured soldier calling for help as there was a bunch of blood as signs that his comrades where dragged away by other hives, but this agonizing cry bothered her so much she ran into him and decapitated him, ending his annoying misery as she would put it, though after that she would rest and eventually have this corpse as her own meal for survival reasons.  
In another spot, just as the group was still searching for Daniel, Kyle felt better and was ready to help the group in any way he can, only Milo, Erica, Kyle and Gerald would be concerned for Daniel, it can't be said the same for Ivy or Leroy, as Ivy would be stuck to he own thoughts and Leroy was just plain rude, for the group's surprise of a sorts, one of their motion trackers got three signals northwest, though the movements were slow, they would take precaution just in case if they find a Xenomorph group or worst:

"Don't fire until my signal, we don't know what we are dealing her this time" -Erica said

The thing about those three signals, those are indeed Daniel, Daisy and Iris, but Iris stopped and Daisy noticed this as she asked him:

"Iris what's wrong?"  
"Humans are somewhere around here, I don't like this" -Iris said with fright  
"Wait in a corner, I think we found the right ones, (as she went to Daniel) Dan, I think those friends of yours must be nearby, Iris felt them" -Daisy insisted  
"Are you sure about that?" -Daniel asked  
"Positive, can you check?" -she said  
"I'll see" -he said

Daniel would go on to see if there was indeed his friends, surprisingly he ended up finding them:

"Oh damn, hey, you guys!" -he said with joy  
"Daniel, is that you?" -Erica said

The group did saw Daniel with the flashlights they had, as Erica came by to hug him, which Daniel did not expect so much, but Erica was so concerned about him, as Milo got to him he said:

"Holy shit Dan, you're alive, but... How did you- nope, never mind you're alive"  
"Well I'll still tell you guys how and it's actually some good news, REAL good news this time" -Daniel said  
"Before you say it Daniel, I'm not sure if you know him, but he knows you" -Gerald said as he introduced Kyle  
"Kyle, Kyle Denver? Holy- is that-" -Daniel was surprised as he was interrupted by his old friend  
"Hey there bro, it's been a millennium since I saw you" -Kyle said jokingly

As they shake fists with joy, then Daniel said:

"Its been long time, but how did you got here?"  
"Just like you, a set up made by someone, I was told about a rescue mission, but things got crazier after that" -Kyle said  
"I know what you mean" -Daniel said  
"Well, almost, I'll explain to you later, now seriously what's this good news you wanted to say?" -Milo asked  
"I've found a guide and protector from those creatures" -Daniel said  
"You what?" -Leroy asked  
"Trust me on this one guys, but you also have to be nice with her, please I really beg you" -Daniel said  
"Her?" -Erica wondered  
"Daisy, come over here, it's fine"

Daisy felt so nervous, anxious and shy, all at the same time, true that Daniel was the first human she had encountered in her life, but other humans, it was going to be difficult for her to get along with them, as she was nervous, Iris was on her side and said:

"Maybe you shouldn't do this Eve, it's not like if they will accept you and love you, I care about you, my father cared about you and our queen cares about you"  
"But what about the rest of the hive? They've always thought of me as a freak, yet I'm afraid it'll be the same with them"  
"That's what I want you to avoid, another kind doing the same mistake that the rest of our brethren is doing to you, please, I beg you not to do this, not even for that Daniel thing"  
"Thing? No, he's my friend... Well, more than my friend, I've got to try, you wait here"  
"Eve, wait! Don't do it!" -Iris said so worryingly as he stayed in the shadows, Daisy would make her absence be introduced to Daniel's team,as they saw her with surprise, but Milo was more surprised, it was the same human that he along with Daniel had encountered a time ago, but then Daniel came to her, hold her and said:

"It's alright you guys, she's been here for a long time and she'll help us"  
"Long time? How? Dan, what's going on?" -Milo asked  
"Daisy, don't be shy, tell them"

She was shy indeed, but being in Daniel's arm, she trusted him the same way she did with the xenomorphs that cared for her, but Kyle noticed her gloved left hand with a wondering expression, and thus Daisy would introduce herself:

"My name is Daisy, I've lived here long enough that what any human has lived here, I'm alive for one reason only... I'm not like no other humans"  
"Wait, what is she saying?" -Ivy asked  
"Watch" -she insisted as she freed herself gently from Daniel's arms to go on a wall and be able to crawl on them just like a Xenomorph, though the group was surprised, Kyle was amazed easily as he gave a small smirk, but Leroy felt a little scared, he would slowly grab the gun on his holster, just in case he thought, just as Daisy got down, then Daniel said:

"And that's not all, she can communicate with them, giving us a chance to escape here safe and sound... Daisy can you bring your brother here?"

Erica looked at Daniel strangely, wondering if he is nuts by any chance or if something odd is going on, as for Daisy she said to Iris:

"Iris, could you come here?, it's alright"

Iris still didn't trust humans at all, he was used to the fact that they would always carry lethal weapons to end their lives quickly or even worst slowly and painfully, instead of going forth, he would back away slowly, Daisy notices this as she would find and get close to him, hugging him and lead him to them, while the group did saw the most incredible thing in their lives, a human along with a Xenomorph, one that hasn't hurt her and that he isn't so far, Kyle had different thoughts despite his impressed expression, but when he saw Leroy's arm shaking as he was about to take his gun out he said:

"Wait you stupid!"

Daniel notices him as well, Leroy recklessly draw his gun out and shot, Daniel quickly blocked the shot with his left shoulder, it was painful, but Iris ran away really fast from there, Daisy was freaked out, but Ivy would try to aim at Iris but Milo stopped her from doing so, Erica and Gerald were shocked for what happened, as they got to Daniel who was injured as he insisted:

"Gerald, please get Daisy, now!"  
"Fuck you, we're not going to follow that thing!" -Leroy said

Gerald would try to find Daisy, but Leroy tried to take aim at him, but Daniel would stand up and punch his face with his right hand, Leroy angered by this hits Daniel, knocking him down, he was about to attack him but Kyle stopped him with another fist and steps on him harshly saying:

"Stand the fuck down!"  
"Why do the fuck you did that Leroy?!, why?! Tell me the fuck why?!" -Daniel said  
"There's no way I'll trust on a hybrid abomination like that one she'll kill us!" -Leroy said  
"What?! Dude!, she wasn't attacking us now" -Daniel said  
"But she will kill us soon, can't you guys fucking see?! She is one of them, she'll lead us to a trap!" -Leroy said  
"That's not true, She would-" -Daniel said  
"Never do that? That she is a good person?, Daniel, for the first time I agree with Leroy on this one, she's only saying those things to trick you" -Erica said, surprisingly she would always back up Daniel, but this time she didn't want him trust Daisy  
"Now hold on a second, we can't jump into that sort of conclusions yet" -Kyle insisted  
"You're on his side?! Big deal if you're war buddies, but you saw what that thing is-" -Leroy was interrupted  
"Don't you call her a thing, nor a monster! She is a living being!" -Daniel said  
"One that is going to betray you and kill you!" -Leroy said

While Daisy went after Iris, she felt sad, feeling betrayed by Daniel's trust, although Gerald followed her and then he shouted:

"Wait"  
"Get away from me, you monsters"  
"Just hold on a second, I wish you no harm"

Daisy planned to jump on a wall, but Gerald got to her, grabbed her forearm, as he did so, with so much fright Daisy had enough strength to harshly throw Gerald away against a wall, a very unlikely thing for a human as well, Gerald though he was injured a little, he was very surprised by the strength that this girl had, but things were about to get terrifying just when the motion tracker he was given began to beep, he saw multiple movement coming from afar, it was a wave of Xenomorphs coming forward, he found a convenient apartment to hide, shut the door quickly and tried to communicate with the rest of the group:

"Everyone listen! There is a swarm coming for you, get out quickly!"

The signal was weak, but he had to alert them somehow; Daisy saw the wave of her hive coming forth, while the Xenomorphs would charge while moving away from Daisy as they knew her, she would stay still, even though she felt sad and betrayed by Daniel, she suddenly couldn't stop to think that if her hive reaches to him, that he most likely to get killed by them, she believed that Daniel deserves worst than death, though she still wanted to seek out her brother to comfort him for the reckless damage the humans did to him, as such, Daisy decided to go back and save Daniel just for the sake that death isn't the punishment he deserved; somewhere else the wandering Ravager was minding her own business as she noticed the Xenomorphs running somewhere, this would caught her attention as she wanted to see what was this all about.

"Trust me on this one, she is our only hope to get out of here unharmed!" -Daniel begged to the group  
"We are not following someone who has a bond with those fiends" -Erica said  
"Wait Erica, what if Danny is right?, that girl can help us" -Milo insisted  
"And maybe we can learn more than one thing about her" -Kyle said as well  
"Um Hello? Combine human intelligence and appearance with the savageness of those creatures, equals a merciless traitor with pretentious acting of humanity" -Ivy said  
"You don't know this girl, none of you do, but only I know and care about her, (he stands up) and if none of you wants to believe that, fine, I'll go back for her, don't bother asking me to help you if you won't accept her" -Daniel said valiantly

The group was shocked for what he had said, this felt like the first time that Daniel cared about someone so deeply, he never spoke such way before they thought, with the exception of Kyle, his expression showed pity, perhaps he knew that this wasn't the first time Daniel would care about a person; in their comm techs they heard a weak call buzzing with static:

"I rep- a swar- get ou-" -It was Gerald's voice  
"Gerald are you there, what's going on?" -Kyle asked  
"A swarm, fal- somew-"

Milo's motion tracker alerted the many numbers coming in front of them:

"Guys, we better run, now!" -Milo said

The group would fall back, even Leroy would stand up quickly and follow the group, however Daniel stayed behind:

"Dan!" -Erica shouted, but Kyle grabbed her arm to get out of there immediately

Daniel would just stand there, hoping to see if the wave of drones and warriors wouldn't harm him, a greatly risky move, however a runner pushed him to the ground, considering Daniel's wounded body it made matters worst, the runner hissed at him as he was preparing to finish him; luckily he didn't because Daisy managed to tell him not to, the runner just went with the rest to hunt down the running group, Daisy holds Daniel on her arms, guarding him and as such the wave went to other sides to avoid colliding with her, even though she is saving, she still felt so much melancholy on her soul, Daniel though weak he tried to say:

"Daisy... I didn't... I wanted... Listen to..."

But he fainted, Daisy's face had tears running down on her face, she didn't knew how to feel, she loved him so much, yet she thinks that if she trusts him again that she'll get so hurt once again, even way worse than now; the group still tried their best to get out of there immediately, Leroy was still injured as well, suddenly two spikes came to him like fast arrows, striking down the back of his knees as he screamed with so much agony, Erica looked back, just as the swarm was coming, the ravager appeared again, she stepped on Leroy violently, making him bleed through his mouth, as the ravager turned him around, she hissed and screeched with a dreadful rage:

"You're one disgusti-" Just as Leroy was about to insult the large bladed praetorian, she violently sliced his jaw with her three bladed arm and then smashed his face with her foot, posing as she screeched with insanity, the group continued to run away and the rest of the xenomorphs would go after them.

As Daisy still hugged until there was no more warriors, drones or runners coming, she put Daniel's body gently to the ground, her thoughts and feelings were in a confusing war against each other, she didn't know what to do, but that's when she heard:

"I've told you not to trust on them" -Iris said  
"Iris, I'm sorry, I got carried away and-"  
"And what? You swallowed up the words of this man that easily? I trusted, no, I cared for you because my father did so, I honestly never understood why he thought that such being can be a good addition to our family... I've wondered... if he was blind? and... Why did he cared for you?... Did he hated me when you came?...You think you're the one who's hurt, but I am... What a great mistake did my father made to accept you"

Iris just headed back to the hive, he may not have been harmed by any bullets with luck, but this was a worst wound he ever had to face, Daisy felt guilty for what ha happened, she didn't want to hurt her younger brother, but as he spilled the truth to her, she feels that maybe, just maybe no one likes her at all; she took a closer look at her hands, seeing that now her right hand had the similar look as her left hand, however her forearms had some vertebrate details on her, she suddenly felt a small ache on her body, as she moaned with pain while she holding her own shoulders:

"What is happening to me?" -she sobbed

She got close to Daniel, though she wasn't sure if she can trust him or not, but she saw that he was losing blood, she needed to heal him somehow, that's when Gerald came out of the apartment he was hiding, as he saw Daisy with Daniel being hurt on that ground, he came to her, but she got spooked by his presence, yet Gerald insisted:

"I won't hurt you, I'm not like the others, I can't even use a gun with ease"

She looked at Daniel's fainted body, however Gerald looked as well and said:

"He's losing blood rapidly, I can heal him if you allow me"  
"Pl... Please do... I want to... Talk to him" -Daisy said as she sobbed  
"Don't worry, I'll get him healed immediately, help me with him though"

Gerald picked up the upper part of Daniel's body, while Daisy hold on to his legs, as they both were carrying Daniel, Gerald noticed that her height kinda changed, almost a little bit close enough to that of an average Xenomorph, despite that view, he felt that maybe Daniel isn't wrong about her, perhaps that she isn't a threat at all, yet only time would tell what will happen; in the hive, Iris would stand aside his queen, wondering and questioning about Eve's presence, he still felt hurt for what happened, but he also felt guilty for what he told to his adopted sister, maybe his father Kayuk wasn't blind, maybe it was something else, but what? What could it been the reason why was Eve accepted, what sort of miracle was that? The queen caressed his dome with one of her large hands, just like Iris she also questioned about the choice that Kayuk made and why it truly happened, yet she still is worried for what's going on with Daisy and even wondered if her hive, her children will ever be saved or damned by fate.


	10. Faith in many levels

In Vahan, Delilah was exploring most of the planet along with Pahla, seeing the strange but amazing flora around this place, viewing it's wildlife doing their role on nature, she took some photos and then returned back to Samson's mansion; As she got back home, she would take a good look at the pictures that have been well taken for the most part, as she caressed Pahla's soft furred head, Delilah then went to where her "father" was, Samson was playing a violin, although he wasn't really good at it but he tried:

"Hello father" -Delilah said  
"Hello Delilah, how was it taking pictures on Vahan?" -Samson asked  
"It went well, Pahla and I saw a large herd of Oswocs, explored the gentle forest and rivers, and we even saw the biggest flower I've ever seen, it was, um... I think it was a foot tall"  
"Fascinating ain't it? This is why we've moved to this planet specifically, the wonders and mysterious written in this world, seems marvelous" -Samson said with a smile  
"True, say can I play the violin again?"  
"Of course, after all I want to hear how well you practiced"

At that moment, Delilah picked up the violin along with the and would play a melody that sounded so beautiful and full of life, it sounded as if Delilah put the sweet peaceful part of her soul to the rhythm of the strings playing; meanwhile the rest of the group managed to save themselves from the swarm once again, they were hiding, resting and recovering themselves in a "restaurant" section, they locked the doors to avoid anyone from entering and Milo would check on his motion tracker for anything that comes, no movements so far, as Kyle and Erica were talking about their plan to escape, but were concerned about Daniel and his discovery in this forsaken station:

"Damn that idiot, not only did he attract the attention of those things and got himself killed by idiocy, but worst we lost Daniel, again" -Erica said  
"Not to mention we're not so sure if Gerald is still out there with Daniel or the swarm got him" -Kyle said  
"Listen you two how about if we forget about both of them and let's get out of here" -Ivy reasoned  
"But I guess we could get out of here with safety, if we allow Daniel's new friend to come along" -Kyle said  
"And why are you approving of this anyways?" -Erica asked  
"For crying out loud, she didn't attacked us and-" -Kyle was interrupted  
"But she called her own cavalry" -Erica replied  
"That's because we recklessly attacked her, if Daniel survived that swarm that means that she can help us" -Kyle said  
"Technically it was Leroy who did such thing and even if what you say is true, she mistrusts us for that incident" -Milo said  
"Unless if Daniel can reason with her, I guess we'll get our second chance" -Kyle insisted  
"And why are you approving of such idea anyway? Doesn't it worry that it might be a trap?" -Erica asked  
"Well, when Daniel introduced her to us he didn't seem worried and neither was he shaking with fear, instead he was confident and heck he freaking took a bullet for her and for that Xenomorph, do I have to be more specific on that?" -Kyle said

The group was thinking if they should trust Daisy or not and they would think about it for a time; As Daniel was slowly waking up in a bed, Gerald finished healing his wound and he had already removed the bullet, but Daisy was waiting outside the room they both were into:

"Dai... Dai..." -Daniel tried to speak  
"Easy there, rest for some extra minutes, you'll be good as new" -Gerald said

Daisy looked at Daniel from afar, she didn't thought well on what was going on, she felt blind for not seeing his defensive action, Daisy thought that maybe just like Iris, she didn't fully trusted on humans to begin with, but can she blame herself or Iris for not trusting on Daniel? Yet she had no time to think about that, she then told to Gerald:

"I'll return back in some minutes, there is something I need to attend do"  
"But what if thos- I mean, what if someone attacks us?" -Gerald asked  
"You got your doors shut and I'll make sure the vents are locked tightly as possible" -Daisy replied  
"But how?"  
"Just trust me, I won't be long gone"

Just as Daisy went into a vent, Gerald was worried, but he trusted on Daisy's word, he thought that possibly Daniel is right for what he tried to convince the group about; in Vahan, Delilah finished playing her violin skills, as Samson clapped at her performance, he then said:

"Very well done dear, how long have you practiced?"  
"It wasn't so difficult really, I want to believe that I was bor... I mea-" -Delilah said but was interrupted by her father  
"Of course you were born for this, I always have confidence that you'll show the world your musical skills"  
"Thanks"  
"So, do you want to see the aquarium?"  
"I'd like too, those sea creatures are amazing"

As Samson and Delilah went into an aquarium installed in this large mansion, they took a seat and their view was a big aquarium, it almost looked like one of those theater rooms where people would enjoy their movies, as inside the large glass there were fishes with exotic shapes and colors, even outstanding sizes that differ from those of regular fishes, while they both enjoyed the sight of such marvelous creatures, Delilah looked thoughtful, having something in her mind, the old man notices this and asks to his synthetic child:

"What is wrong Delilah?, is there something on your mind?"  
"Why are keeping those creatures in there? I don't mean the fishes" -Delilah said with a curious look on her face as Samson almost had the expression on his face that he didn't knew what to say, yet he did  
"The company I work for expects me to make a whole lot of progress for them, feeding them and evolving them, if they knew what is my true purpose on what am i doing, they'd be filling their heads with coins and dollars for their stupidity they call pride"  
"What is your purpose?"  
"To keep a promise from an old friend"  
"Who?"  
"His name was Tim, he always was fascinated by the concept of the soul, he knew that any species, even the Xenomorphs had one, the only problem was that he wasn't capable to show the progress, until one day he used the most valuable tool that anyone commits, always said to be bad, but this time... (He chuckled) Mistake has turned out to be a greater tool"  
"Mistake? Isn't that really bad?" -the synthetic child questioned again  
"Probably, one day he just couldn't stand watching death every time on his life, so he tried to try out something, to save dying souls and give them a newer body made with his own hands"  
"Did it work?"  
"Some of them weren't as successful and others were far worst than successful, fear was on their minds... But it wasn't just the Xenomorphs he tried to do so, even humans"  
"Like her?"  
"Her?"  
"The girl who lives with them"  
"Hm, I know who do you mean... She is different, too different to be exact"

Samson looked almost sad, Delilah was confused, she didn't understand what happened and she would try to ask, but she knew that if she did, it would hurt him:

"Are you alright father?"  
"I'm fine, don't you worry (he caressed her hair), why don't you play with Pahla, I have to attend something"  
"Are you sure you will be ok?"  
"Trust me, everything is fine really" -the old man gently smiled to his daughter  
"Very well"

Delilah left the aquarium, as Samson still was in there, a lot of thoughts were circling on his head, wondering and questioning his own actions; Daisy would head back to her hive, she was seeking for Iris, she wanted to speak to him and yet she was still worried that she left Daniel alone with Gerald, defenseless against her other hive members, but she did saw her queen:

"Hello mother" -Daisy said  
"Eve, I'm so glad to see you" -the queen said with joy on her heart  
"Me too... I should had... There is something I want to tell you"  
"Is everything alright?, what happened?" -the gentle queen asked

Daisy was worried for what is she about to tell to her mother, that she met a human, befriended him and that she wants to help him get out of the place, would that sound simple to say? Yes it would, but the thing that truly worries her is that once she tells this, her queen will be furious about this and perhaps will hurt Daniel, but of course she would also want to tell her about her possibility that her body is turning into a xenomorph in time, she definitely would feel so glad to tell this to her though, so instead Daisy told her mother the good news first:

"It's about my body, it's changing"  
"Changing? What are you talking about? I don't see no changes so far" -the queen was puzzled  
"Take a look at this"

Daisy would remove the glove in which her hand that formerly looked human now looks like the slender fingers that usually drones have, this surprised the hive's majesty, how was it even possible? What has happened?, the queen replied:

"How did... It's a miracle, a truly unexpected miracle"  
"That's not all mother"

Daisy then opened her mouth to reveal her tongue that has turned into an inner jaw just like the rest, the queen amazed by this, she was glad about it, maybe this time Daisy will definitely fit in better with the hive than even before she thought:

"This is better, you know what this means?" -the queen said with a miraculous joy  
"I'll be able to be accepted by the rest of my hive, this might be the best change"  
"Of course, no more will my children have a grudge on you nor mistrust you, this is the nicest day it can happen"  
"True... But, there is something else" -Daisy said with a worrisome tune  
"What's the matter? Aren't you glad about your body changing?"  
"I am, but it's something else... Don't know how to explain it"  
"Eve, I've known you for years, I cared about you, I've always seen your sincerity and kindness even when it is not appreciated by others, I'll always listen to your heart, you can always tell me if something is wrong and I'll listen, no matter if it's something I can help with or not"  
"Well... I've met... I've met..." -Daisy was having her voice breaking  
"Oh, Come here" -the royal xenomorph surrounded her mighty arms and shushing Daisy to make her feel better  
"I've met a human, I didn't kill him"  
"You what?"  
"His name is Daniel, at first I've thought he was a threat, but he proved me wrong and I want to help him along with his friends to get out of here"  
"My goodness, you didn't told him where is the hive have you?" -the queen was beginning to worry  
"No I haven't, all he wants to do is get out of here, he doesn't want anything else with us"  
"But my scouts, they report that they have weaponry that can kill us and for what I've gathered of my allies, half of their hives have been wiped out, possibly by them"  
"Mother wait, didn't you hear what I just said?"  
"You can't trust on that human Eve, he is probably using you for who knows what horrible things he has in mind"  
"I've doubted him once, I don't want to do so again, I guarantee you that he isn't seeking a war against us!"  
"And what if he leaves? What if he tells other humans about this place and they'll bring more to hunt us down, is that what you truly want Eve? Everything that we worked for will be wiped out by humanity's cruelty"  
"I don't want the hive to suffer, but... He trusts me and I trust him"  
"Please listen to my words my daughter, if can't be-"  
"Trusted? Are you going to tell me that I mustn't care for him at all? Did Kayuk killed me when he saw me? Did he?"  
"No... But Eve, that's different, that was the past"  
"Not only it's a part from the past, it's also the greatest memory I've ever gotten in my life, where I was loved by another kind that was different from me and I've never met any human in my life before and now... I have a feeling life has given a me a chance to care for one of my kind who I've never met before, a new heart to love"  
"Eve" -said another voice, it was Iris  
"Iris, hey listen i-"  
"I'm sorry about what I told to you, I was scared, I didn't trust humans at that time... Well I still don't, but I shouldn't have said that that you wer-"

Iris was interrupted by his adopted sister's hug, as she sobbed, she didn't know what to do now, however the queen thought to herself what Daisy said, Kayuk did accepted her no matter if she was human and if life has given her a chance to be with another one then she has got to have that opportunity, she was still worried about what happens if this human Daniel can betray her and tell everyone about this place, but she then told to Daisy:

"Eve, I'm sorry, but I can't let those humans live, they'll always be cruel, prideful of their own sins, I can't let that happen"

Daisy was sadden by this, she was ready to give Daniel another chance... But suddenly she thought on something and said:

"Can I have a request about Daniel? the human that I know"  
"Request? About him? Why would you ask that?"

Daisy came to her queen, she whispered something, Iris was puzzled, he didn't had no idea what was going on, the queen was still worried, however Daisy would be honest on her word, it is unknown what did her daughter told to her in Iris's perspective, but the queen said:

"If that is your wish, then I shall grant it... However... You'll have him for yourself, he'll not set a foot to our hive, you can still visit us, but he will not come here, do we have an agreement?" -said the royal queen  
"I will, I'll keep my word" -Daisy said with confidence  
"Alright, go if you must" -the queen said  
"Very well, Iris, come with me, I'll need your help and this time I know what we will do this time" -Daisy told to her brother  
"Wait, can you explain me in the way, I'm confused" -Iris said

As Daisy and Iris left the hive, the queen stayed in some thoughts to herself as she asked to herself:

"Is this even the right thing to do?"

Meanwhile with Daniel as he woke up, he was cured and stood up from the bed, Gerald was worried that if stood up but was still hurt, however Daniel was fine now, though he did asked to the scientist:

"Where are we?, no, where is Daisy?"  
"She had to leave and said that she'll be back for a moment" -Gerald said

Daniel sighed as he sat in the chair, he still was thinking about her, he wanted to see her and hold her to his arms once more, but he was worried that something bad may have happened to her or if she holds a grudge to him, but the only way to find out is that if Daisy was were he is now, he then told to Gerald:

"Hey Gerald, you all should go without me"  
"What? Daniel you can't be serious? Are you?" -Gerald asked  
"I am, I have to find her"  
"Hold it right there, there is a thousands, maybe millions of these creatures out there and I don't think they like any humans at all"  
"But Daisy is the only exception, they respect her"  
"Just because she was accepte-"  
"I don't need to be accepted by the hive, I just... I just want to be with her"  
"Daniel, are you even listening to yourself?"  
"You think I'm not aware of what am I saying or doing are you? I am telling you that you should get out of here, along with Milo, Erica, Ivy and Kyle, I honestly don't even care getting out of here anymore, I've found my exit from humanity, truly I have"  
"I think you've forgot one detail about this place, Weyland-Yutani, we've seen their logo outside the ship and they'll do anything to keep safe whatever they're doing here, even keeping it safe away from you, to capture or kill you"  
"Wow, I thought you were going to say what about loved ones out there, if I have any left? Well... They're gone... All of them"  
"But you still have Erica and the others, they went to all of that trouble to save you, two of them died in front of my eyes, one of them despised you but was decapitated and the other was fine with you but died in half and worst they were killed by the same exact monster with blades, is that how you'll let things go? Saying that saving you was nothing else but a painful wrong choice?"

Daniel was on his thoughts, the group has suffered a lot, but then he saw how Daisy felt troubled and said, he felt like he actually cared for someone, can it be said the same for the rest? Milo was like his smaller brother figuratively, Erica was his best friend, although he sort of had sympathy for Marcus, he despised Leroy and he just didn't know Ivy at all really, but suddenly Kyle has came there and it was a surprise for him indeed to see him again, mostly since the mars mission was a horrifying failure, but he didn't want to remember that, especially Kyle being a reminder of such thing and what about Gerald? They barely know each other, he actually did believed that he had a family and would let him go after the escape, plus even though he was working for Wey-Yu, Gerald had no idea this was happening considering it was a set up; in the end, Daniel told to Gerald:

"Yes, they went to a painful bunch of trouble to save me, after I did found the answer to their problem and what did they thank me with? The bullet on my shoulder is only a minor thing, but it's your guys trust I wanted to convince... So I ask you to get out of here for your sake, your family must be really worried for you right now"

Daniel then looked away from Gerald, he had made his mind, the scientist though he wasn't necessarily sad, he felt pity for what Daniel chose to do and said:

"Alright, I'll let them know we can get out of here without you... Think about what you're doing though, I'll wait for an answer... If I live of course"

Gerald then left the apartment, leaving Daniel to his own thoughts, wondering about what can he truly do, it's not like he hasn't tried to convince his friends the safest way to get out, but he was worried that if he left them without Daisy's help, that they'll likely die for nothing, however he still needed Daisy not just to help them, but he had something on his mind really; suddenly a vent was opened, Daniel was worried that it might be a wandering warrior ready to kill him, but by luck it was Daisy, she arrived:

"Daisy, oh my god it's you!" -he said with joy as he ran to her and hugged her  
"Oh Daniel, I've missed you" -she replied as she hold him as well  
"I'm sorry, I should have-"  
"It's not your fault, it was that monstrous man's fault, I didn't thought clearly"  
"But that doesn't matter now, cause I got good news"  
"Good news?"  
"I'll stay with you"  
"What? Really?" -Daisy replied with a smile  
"Of course, the rest of the gang can go away but I'll stay with you, it's my final choice"

Daisy heard what he said, it was nice what he thought, however her smile turned into a frown when he said that the rest of the group can get out of here, Daisy wasn't even sure how to tell him the bad news:

"Daniel, they won't leave anywhere"  
"What are you talking about, you'll lead them out of here alive? Right?"  
"No Daniel, I can't" -the young girl said as she released herself from his as gently  
"What... What do you mean you can't? What happened?"  
"My mother doesn't trust on them, however she said that only you'll be sparred"  
"What? Wait a minute Daisy let's think about this for a moment"  
"How? If they escape what do you think they'll do, just live like nothing has happened here? They'll report this to anyone"  
"Trust me that won't happen I assure you that"  
"How, tell me how that's not going to happen?"  
"Well, let's say that no one would easily believe on what they say, anyone can think that they're insane and no one will even bother finding this place"  
"Wait, why did you say it in such way?"  
"Because it's true, there this person named Ellen Ripley but-"  
"No, I mean... You sound as if... Like if you don't care about your friends"  
"W-what? Look they wouldn't listen to me about our answer to escape this place, they tried to shoot you-"  
"One of them tried, I didn't saw the others doing so"  
"Yet they disagreed, they don't trust you, but I do, I took a shot for you and Iris, I did"  
"But... That's not how friends should behave Daniel, don't you care about their safety? Any of them at all?"

Daniel sighed as he sat in the bed, he felt awkward but he replied:

"I am worried about them, but... It's just... Damn... How are going to let both sides get out of this safely without causing harm"  
"If I knew, only if we knew"

Daisy sat alongside him and shut her eyes while laying on his shoulder, looking worried, but Daniel didn't know how, he tried to think so hard... But that's when he thought of something:

"Daisy, I think I got it!"  
"Got what?" -the young girl asked  
"What if first we save my friends and then we save the hive by getting them out of the station"  
"What?! But, how? That sounds impossible"  
"Think about, if we get to the main control room or bridge of this station we might navigate it to somewhere else"  
"Is that even possible, but my mother wouldn't approve of this"  
"Not until we find a suitable location for the hive, one in which it is large to go around, has many animals as resource and best of all, no humans will be there and neither will there be any to come around"  
"It sounds nice, but how we will we able to do so?"  
"Milo, he can hack this station and he can move it to somewhere else, then land to the location and freedom... Trust me on this one, he is the only person that has a possibility to benefit both kinds"  
"I... I don't know"  
"Hey (he smiled and lifted Daisy's chin up), let's hope this work, even if it gets difficult, nothing will ever go easy on us anyway, can we do this?"

Daisy wasn't so sure how possible or even if this can work, but she trusted Daniel, plus she has gotten a deep care for him nevertheless, she smiled and kissed him, they both hold each other, Daisy's arms on Daniel's neck and his arms around her waist once again, there was a positivity in their heart, a challenging one they hope it can work.


	11. Uneasy words

Gerald was still walking through the empty pathways of the eden station, he was alone and felt worried that a warrior might come out and attack him, with no weapons or even any defensive skills to help get out of there it would be hard to find the rest of the group, but then he heard loud steps coming in front of him, he stopped once he heard these sounds, he was shocked, but he wouldn't stay there for long as he tried to search for a place to hide, which he found another room and then went to hide inside a locker; while he did so, the one that was coming was the mysterious Ravager, she still travelled in these paths of aching silence, of course she kept her own thoughts to herself as she said:

"This pain... This familiar pain I keep feeling every step on this forsaken place with it's troubled inhabitants, why can't I clearly remember this place? As if I once lived here... (She sighed) when I find that scientist, the one whose name I despise to mention, Tim, he will give me the answers on what has he truly done to me and what is this infernal cage"

Gerald was still hiding inside the locker, he didn't knew what was going on and didn't even want to know; the ravager felt many presences coming towards her, no surprise it was a hunting pack she thought to herself and indeed it was a hunting pack, she had to ask:

"Still searching for the invasive humans I assume?"  
"You're not part of our hive, why does it matter to you?" -said a warrior  
"Well, all I that was to ask a simple question, no need to be harsh"  
"According to reports from our scouts there was a small group of humans, they made a huge commotion about something"  
"Odd, the way you mention a huge commotion, why is that?"  
"They said something about a suppose human living amongst another hive, they didn't specify who, but heck how can they even know which one, they're afraid of us"  
"A human among us?" -the ravager asked  
"Too many questions don't you think? Now let us pass, we don't take kindly to those who are not of our Rising clan"  
"As you wish"

The pack just passed by through the ravager, while it happened, the ravager herself thought:

"Another one of your tricks "Tim"? When I get to the bottom of this mess you'll be the first one to die once I find you"

By the sound of her words it seems that she is on a quest, if we can say so, to find something related to herself and perhaps to this scientist named Tim, probably the one who Samson mentioned to Delilah, however it doesn't seem like she recognizes or ever heard anything about Daisy's existence, she would be willing to investigate this odd tale she's been told.

Somewhere else in an empty path where it still was the known mess of destruction and battle along the way, Daniel, Daisy and Iris would continue heading their path to find Milo in order to help him, though Daisy was happy and truly she was, she of felt something wrong with her as if it were a feeling of a sickness or such, Daniel looked at her with curiosity:

"Daisy are you alright?"  
"Me? Oh, don't worry I'm okay" -she replied  
"You sure, you don't look well"  
"Does it look that way? Well, I assure you that i-"

Daisy was still conscious, but she fell on the floor, as Daniel came close to her, Iris hissed just in case if Daniel wanted to hurt her, the brave human looked at the young xenomorph and said:

"Hey relax, I may not speak your language, but you got to trust me the same way you do to your sister alright? I just want to see what's wrong"

Though the warrior may not have any visible eyes, one could tell that he still doesn't trust on Daniel, but he is willing to do so for his sister's sake; Daniel wanted to see if there was any symptoms on her, not any so far, though he checked on her gloved hand to see if there was something, Daisy with fright pulled away her hand, remembering her body changes, Daniel then asked:

"What's the matter? I won't hurt you"  
"Daniel, I... There is something I haven't told you, I was afraid of it" -Daisy replied  
"What happened? You got hurt?  
"No, it's... A change"

Daniel wondered what she meant by that, he took out her glove to see her hand being slightly different than the other, Daisy was worried that he may not accept her or such, Daniel compared his hand to her almost Xenomorphian left hand, but strange for any common human, he did not react badly, he seemed to be alright with it and continued investigating her, Daisy was confused and asked worryingly:

"You're not worried? Scared or angry? What happened?"  
"It's alright Daisy, I could be puzzled yes, but since you have talents that humans don't have, maybe it was to be expected to see something like this, damn, if Gerald was in here, he's a better biologist than what I am to know about this, so no, I'm not disappointed for what I see"  
"But... What if... I tur-" -Daisy was stopped as Daniel put his linger to her lips and smiled  
"I'll still love you, trust me, no damn changes can stop me from that"

Daisy smiled as well, Daniel still checked if there was anything until he felt something on Daisy's back and said:

"Odd, there's something in there"  
"Wait what? Is it bad?" -Daisy worried  
"Who knows... But... Um..." -Daniel was scratching his head and looked nervous  
"Is it like really but really bad?"  
"Not until I check it, but the thing is that... Well-"  
"What?"  
I need you to... To remove your shirt"  
"What?!" -Daisy asked nervously  
"Awkward" -Iris said  
"For medical reasons, trust me, it's not like-" -Daniel said  
"But what if someone sees me?!" -Daisy asks once again  
"Don't worry it's just you, me and Iris... Don't worry, it'll be quick, trust me"  
"(She sighed), alright"

Just as the girl took her shirt off, Daniel checked on her back, to his surprise there was four bumps on her back, Iris looked as well and said:

"Say sis, you're growing dorsal spines as well"  
"Wait, what? Really?, I need to check" -Daisy said with curiosity  
"We just need to find a proper hospital apartment with mirrors, but it still doesn't explain your current status... Put your shirt back on" -Daniel said  
"Very well"

They continued their path to seek for the rest of the group, as Daniel held Daisy on his left arm to let her walk along him, though she felt like she was about to make a small fall, but Daniel caught her, chuckled to her and said:

"Don't worry, I got ya"  
"Alright" -Daisy replied as she smiled back to him

As Iris just continued to move on his hands and feet like a normal animal and of course he thought to himself:

"Well, at least Daisy might become one of us, but... I still really think they're weird when they're too together... Yuck"

Somewhere around in a part of Daisy's home hive, the queen stood silent; while still creating eggs for her own hive, she was thoughtful during that moment, she was absolutely worried about Daisy's own opinion about keeping a human for herself, while she her is changing through time, considering the fact that she had never met Daniel, she begins to doubt him, can a human truly love a Xenomorph or a human that is about to become one? A very debating question she could not get rid of so easily; but then one of her drones came to her and she said:

"Your highness, there is... Someone coming here, she insists to ask you questions"  
"Someone? From another hive I assume?" -The queen replied  
"She wouldn't answer where is she from, but I doubt she belongs to any"  
"Hm, bring all the warriors you can find, tell them to wait my signal if things go wrong"  
"Your royalty?"  
"Go"

As the drone went by to get the warriors she could find, the queen saw who it was and... She was surprised, too surprised to be exact, it was the ravager, though the mighty praetorian doesn't recognize who is the queen, she felt her shocked feeling:

"Odd, a stranger feeling surprised to see me? That means we once knew each other haven't we"  
"Don't take my surprise as if I know you, I just never have seen your type"  
"Lie every time you like, I'm just wandering about, asking queens from different hives about someone"  
"Someone? Listen, I have a hive to take care of, I'm not interested if you're searching for someone you care or someone you want vengeance, so please leave us be"-the queen was calm but her words sounded like a warning, as her warriors arrive and await whatever command their matriarch shall give, the ravager has no fear towards a pack of warriors or even an army at all, but she then said with sarcasm:

"Your royal kindness, I seek no battle at all, all I ask is, do you know by any chance a hive who has a human pet?"

The queen was worried that she'd asked that, however she tried avoiding her worrisome feeling with her strong will, she warned the invader once again:

"I care for my hive so much, I will defend it, whether with my own commands or with my own hands"  
"Very brave speech... Well, looks like I'm unwanted here, if you excuse me, I'll be searching for this human pet... Stop me if you truly care about her" -the ravager mocked  
"Destroy her!"

The warriors charged towards the ravager, the bladed praetorian would kick and slash whoever cane to her, some warriors were only fortunate to have cuts rather than being sliced or torn by her, others were harshly kicked against the wall, the queen tried to get out of her ovipositor to save her warriors, but then the ravager jumped on the drone and then put her blade close to her dome, the queen stopped as the ravager had said:

"Hold it right there... I can sense this one is way younger compared to her other brothers and sisters... It really be a shame to, (she made a small chuckle) well, you know what I would say"  
"Stop, she's just-"  
"Only a drone? The youngest one? You know, I did had a feeling that your words reminded me of someone, who exactly I wondered, but then... I remembered you Beatrice, you've always cared about our human friend Tim, isn't it?"

The queen was now in shock to know that the ravager finally recognized her, she felt sad, through trying to overcome it:

"Tragic, I was worried you'd be alive still, sincerely I am surprised you're a queen, now you're the one giving commands rather than those abusive fiends treating us like test slaves... But why Tim? Why did that human cared so much about you compared to me and the others they tested? I either believe he was out of his mind or he wanted to play tricks on you... Maybe that's why you kept the human pet, as a replacement for whatever happened to him... What happened to him anyway?"

Beatrice was to sad as every word came from the ravager, how supposedly she cared for Tim as he did for her, but the queen replied:

"He... Cared about you too... He was scared for... What will you become, please Taila, stop this, you'll only hurt yourself"

The Ravager or Taila was indifferent to the Beatrice's words and her feelings as well, although she sparred the young drone and about to leave, she then said:

"I will find the truth about our torture, what they've done to us and that hybrid will help me... Stop me, after all I've died many times for Tim... He just doesn't want to leave the dead rest in peace does he?"

The queen was emotionally wounded by Taila's doing, attack some of her hive, remembered a past best left forgotten and what's worst, Taila is after Daisy now, her drone asked:

"Your majesty, are you alright?"

The queen was stroked with a silent pain, it would take time for her to regain strength to her soul in order to save Daisy from a voice that was so haunting for her; Inside the apartment where Gerald hide himself inside a locker, he got out and checked if the coast was clear, though it looked safe, he had doubts, until he found a motion tracker in the room, it was an older model, he tried to turn it out, which it did, but had few battery and worst part was the screen was almost broken; Gerald was afraid of what he might find outside the apartment, but he had to find the rest of the group immediately, as he got out, he walked to the path where he was suppose to continue going, however the tracker began to beep, he was spooked and checked three movements on the device, they were far behind him; she shook with terror, slowly turning around to see what it was, by luck it was Daniel, Daisy and Iris, though the young warrior growled at the scared scientist, but Daisy said:

"It's ok Iris, he's friendly"  
"Better be, I still don't trust humans easily" -Iris said  
"Daniel, what are you doing here?" -Gerald asked  
"Coming to save the team, giving one last shot, to save everyone from this asylum" -Daniel said with a smirk  
"Glad to hav-" -Gerald smiled but he was interrupted by Daniel  
"I still will stay with Daisy after we saved the team, I'm concerned about your guys safety, but I do need Milo's help first"  
"Milo? What for?" -Gerald asked curiously  
"To free my hive, any hive from this place" -Daisy said  
"What?! What is that suppose to mean?!" -Gerald panicked  
"To move them in a nearest with wild life, no humans, just them" -Daniel said  
"Is it even possible, no, even if it were possible, where is the nearest planet without human population to land the station?" -Gerald questioned Daniel  
"We'll find out when Milo gets to the main bridge and finds it, then you guys will escape to whatever functional ship we'll find here and there, problem solved" -Daniel replied  
"Wouldn't that upset Weyland-Yutani? They'll find the station"  
"For a friend he surely is asking too much questions and is very pessimistic wouldn't you agree sis?" -Iris asked  
"Milo is good at hacking and jamming signals trust me, I've seen that in action"  
"Very well... Is Daisy alright? -Gerald asked  
"That's where I need your help with" -Daniel replied

In another place, the group was on the move, probably searching for Daniel and Gerald, although mostly a biologist, he can be quite a medic too, Erica was the most concerned of them all, Ivy not so much, however Milo was doubtful on Kyle's perspective of things, he then came to him and asked:

"You sure you two are best buddies?"  
"Of course, even way before we joined the marines, he wasn't much a social man like me, but he did cared for someone else more than any other person he has known"  
"Really? Who was it?" -Erica asked  
"Don't ask me to tell that story, Daniel would be really, but really upset if I told it to you guys" -Kyle said  
"Probably embarrassed about something" -Ivy joked  
"If only that were the case" -Kyle said  
"Speaking of different cases, why do you exactly approve of Daisy's talents anyway?" Milo asked  
"Again with that? Milo stop it!" -Ivy replied  
"No seriously, what's your deal here, I mean I know she can do things that humans can't, but what if she wants to be left alone? She wouldn't want to see a crowd of humans if that's what you're thinking, after all she hasn't seen many humans to begin with" -Milo insisted  
"Why don't you trust me? I wouldn't betray my friend for fame or such, but it's just that maybe that girl can be a true benefit to everyone, she probably has tamed those creatures, making good pets" -Kyle said  
"Um, not to defy your words of optimism, but I doubt you should say that kind of stuff to Daisy, pets? She might take that as an offense, that species is a family to her" -Milo replied  
"Of cours-" -Kyle was interrupted  
"But I do have a reason to not trust you, just answer me this, how come you're the only one of your crew to have survived the swarm huh?" -Milo asked with suspicion  
"Well, maybe it was just luck Milo" -Erica said  
"Besides, the way you spoke about Daisy's talents, sounds more like you want to use her for something" -Milo said  
"Why would I do that to Daniel? He has saved most of my platoon from a risky mission and because of that I would betray his trust, not even to the whole "relation with someone else" thing, relax kid, I'm friendly and you can trust me"

As the group continued, Milo was still doubtful about Kyle's action, he would probably save a bullet for him if he dared to do something to betray Daniel; in a hospital like apartment, in a radiology room, Daniel was with Daisy while she rested in a bed and told her:

"Fortunately you have no metals, not even that tag on your shirt is metallic, hopefully we should be able to analyze what is wrong with your body okay?"  
"Alright but please stay with me here" -Daisy was scared of the machine  
"It's alright, I'll come back to you when the process is over, it won't be long I promise you"

As Daniel went to the control section of the radiology room along with Gerald and Iris:

"If this thing hurts her I'll kill this guy" -Iris thought to himself  
"Alright, here we go" -Gerald activited the machine to scan Daisy's body, it took it's time and while it seem finished, Gerald told to Daniel:

"Now, I just need to study what's happening according to what the machine scanned, might take a long while and later I shall tell you what's going on, while you comfort her alright?"  
"Thanks Gerry, I will"

Daniel and Daisy where in another room with Iris guarding outside, the girl rested on a bed with sheets while Daniel sat on a chair close to her and caressed her forehead:

"Well it wasn't painful was it?" -he smiled to her  
"No it wasn't... I wished you could meet Kayuk, he would had love to seen another human face on our hive"  
"Kayuk? Whose he to you?"  
"A father to me, he brought me to the hive when I was a child"  
"Been here since a child? I didn't thought you'd lived that long"  
"Yeah... He was very friendly, he took risks that no other hive member could ever take, he cared so much about me and Iris, he trained me well"  
"At least I know how you good better at your talents (he smirked), what happened to him?"  
"That is..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I shoul-"  
"It's ok, not everyone lives forever... Still, I miss him so much, he just, he lived his life the way he can... We were hunting for Oswocs a day... But, he stopped moving, he fell and he didn't stood up... I cried, I shouted for anyone to help, i thought it was the injury he had on one of his dorsal spines, but it wasn't that, he had lived long as he could, but I try not to be too sad about it, Kayuk wouldn't want me to live my life agonizing forever"  
"I may not exactly be someone who is too... Spiritual, but I do know this, he is somewhere safe, a better place than here and I bet he is happy to know you've met me"  
"Is he? Where?"  
"Well, it has a name, heaven I suppose, not sure how things work but, it's something that anyone would want to believe, if they wish to believe on it"  
"Sounds lovely, I want to believe he is in a better world... Is that why you suggested my hive to go on a different planet?"  
"Um, that's a different perspective, I mean, in the sense that his soul is somewhere else, not on a planet, but... Still a better place"  
"I see... Strange... I feel like I heard that somewhere"  
"How come?"  
"I don't know... It just came to me, (she stood up from the bed, got close to Daniel and wrapped her arms on his neck), Daniel?"  
"Yes?"  
"I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter if they're human or not"  
"It's alright, I can defend myself" -Daniel replied with a smile  
"Not always, that's why I'll always be with you" -Daisy said as she kissed his lips

The couple kissed for a short time as Gerald announced through another radio they found in the apartment:

"Daniel, I've got good news only"  
"Alright, be right there" -Daniel said  
"Will you take long?" -Daisy asked  
"I'll be back, trust me" -Daniel said confidently

Iris was still outside as Daniel passed, he went to where Daisy was as he put his head close to her left hand, Daisy caressed his dome, as she told him:

"Father is in a better place after all"  
"I miss him, I'd wish he lived longer" -Iris said with a sad tone  
"It's alright, though I don't just think he is in a better world, he has always been with us"

Iris was almost happy, as he left his sister rest in the bed; Daniel came to the room where Gerald made his studies as the biologist told him:

"Well, since you told me that her physical changes are fine to you, I found no infection or horrible pain really"  
"Funny I thought you were just a biologist and not a doctor"  
"Well I did studied a little bit of medical stuff, but aside from that, her small pains are common and hopefully they'll stop at a moment, still I'm amazed for what I found"  
"What exactly?"  
"These human genes I found on her, are morphing into the alien species as we know"  
"How is that possible?"  
"If only there was any scientist here who was alive to tell us that"  
"Why would they do this to her?, she didn't asked for this and neither she deserves to live a life of a guinea pig"  
"I still hope your plan works, though since you're going to save those hives, are you truly willing to stay with her?"  
"I do, I want to be with her, she already suffered enough, just like I did"  
"Why do you love her though, I'm glad you two are together, honest, but... You said that you found an exit from humanity, I never understood why"

Daniel looked sad, he had his head looking down with an melancholic expression as he didn't looked at Gerald's curious face, though he then said:

"Because... I can't... I don't... Trust... I hate humanity... I do"

Daniel then got out of the room, Gerald wondered if he was being honest, questioning that has harmed him; Daniel went back to the room where Daisy was, he came close to her in the bed, they both closed their eyes, they were kissing her as Daniel was holding Daisy in his arms and they both laid on the bed, though Daisy felt happy to see him and feel him once again, she felt like something was wrong with his heart, but she hoped her love could comfort whatever sadness he felt.


	12. Uprising

In Vahan, Delilah would be playing often with Pahla like any child would play with their pet, yet lately she has been wondering why did her father made her kill Reginald and even questioning if she can consider herself as a true daughter or someone who is following commands and truly lacks free will? Pahla looked at her master concerned like a dog being on their owner's side when something is wrong, Delilah appreciates Pahla's company still she couldn't shake off the feeling that she has gotten lately as she had a plan for the next night if she doesn't get deactivated by her father at her sleep time to say the least. She looked at the door of the room where her father would work on the Eden's functioning systems, she took a peak to see if her father was around but he wasn't and then she told Pahla to guard the door and to warn her in case her father came.  
Delilah began to analyze how the room's tech work as it easy for her to handle quickly and thus beginning her investigation on the Eden station which the first files contained information about Nostromo's sole survivor Ellen Ripley, what she saw and went through and the destruction of the colony within LV-426, she was aware of the first info as it was all but news that everyone has heard, now she went deep to what happened on Eden in the sense of a document written by her father which might be a classified one.

It started with two scientists one of them being Howard Samson which is her father and then there is Tim Morrison, being mostly biologists along with a crew whose purpose is to study other world lifeforms one day they encountered they found some eggs of the species on LV-426 that are currently living on the station unfortunately two of their crew members were facehugged by this new species and soon would have other creatures bursting out of them by time, of course one of them escaped from the ship and the other was successfully caught and was put in a cryogenic state to bring it to Eden which was a success. But as they brought it to the Eden station they set it free and let it grow in time inside a room by giving it caddle and even test subjects who had no idea of their demise, the station's leader Lawrence was interested if Samson and Tim could bring more of them allowing them to bring test subjects unknowingly going to the mission, Tim wanted to stay on Eden to study the room's creature for more time and Samson would see if he can bring more until suddenly he saw the place being destroyed with no eggs left in there but burned hives and ruined buildings, however hope wasnt lost until he and his crew made a stop in a nearby sector which was supposed to supply ships for resources like fuel and such, rather it had almost a similar situation where there was a hive found with eggs and almost the same thing occured, it was the same Xenomorph species however it was slightly different compared to the one they encountered on LV-426 not knowing what would happen, months later the process happened over and over with some failures in the way, Lawrence advised not to spread word about this yet until they completely understand what can Eden do with these species. The "harvest" by Samson would halt and Tim was making studies that werent so common to say the least, there were experiments that failed such as a crazy situation where different types of Xenomorphs would engage one against another that they had to put them in separate labs confirming their own separate hives which wasn't easy due to human casualties, but rumor has it that when some Xenomorphs died in the experiments Tim would study the corpses for a project he didn't want to tell to anyone which made Lawrence angry and Samson concerned, after weeks of demanding Tim to show what was he working on the scientist would let the xenomorphs run free as he shot Lawrence and whoever was on his side to intervene, causing at first around 37 deaths but the death poll on the entire station grew more as the other hives had the cages and rooms unlocked and open to spread their kind.

Delilah was shocked and confused by what she was reading, a classified story by her father that never got noticed by either Wey-Yu or anyone else, she wanted to continue reading until the document was blocked.

"Watching my observations without my permission or consult?" -asked Samson

Delilah knew she was in trouble and Pahlah didn't seem to warn her about his coming yet Samson didn't looked upset or angry somehow.

"But Pahlah-" -Delilah was about to ask when her father interrupted  
"Pahlah is programmed by me you should remember that... But it is common for children to disobey their parents" -Samson said calmly  
"A-a-aren't you angry?" -Delilah stuttered  
"I did had a feeling you would wonder why i programmed you to kill Reginald for a specific reason and I'd let you try to find out to prove you're more than just a machine"  
"Just, just what is this? Has Tim gone mad with his studies? Why did he do that?"

Samsom would sit on a chair and would begin to explain Delilah about what happened there:

"The information you read first is just what i viewed on the situation until Tim showed me what he was truly up to"

A flashback starts as Tim shot Lawrence and some Xenomorphs killed the guards but somehow leaving Samsom alive:

"Tim would guide me to his lab and explained to me why he stayed on Eden's lab to study them, he admired the creatures divinity and hoped for a dream to find a way to understand them to see if there is a soul within their domes, at least he would say it like that, at first he would make sure that three of his favorites Beatrice, Taila and Mina would interact with each other, he treated them like daughters of his own and while doing so he worked on a project that would help him communicate with them which most were nothing but failures, he would say that Beatrice would get close to him, she never snarled or hissed at him and she certainly didn't tried to break the glass he did put his hand in the glass and she put hers to the same spot where his hand was. But Taila was defensive on Beatrice as she harshly growled at him even though she seemed to despise Tim he never did hated her nor did he wanted to use cruel experiments, Mina was an odd case from which she barely interacted with Tim and yet she would play an unusual role here; when the i brought a different type of Xenomorph thry were hoping for it to interact with the others but it was too savage for them that it ended up killing Taila and Mina, the new subject was neutralized and Tim would be sadden on what he saw... Yet, this didn't stopped him from trying something else, despite being a scientist he always did had a superstitious part of him that would believe that while the body dies the soul isn't, the rebirth project, I'd believe he was just being crazy and even naive to what he just experience, even he demanded some of the workers not to take their corpses yet, after some failures he then succeeded on creating synthetic Xenomorph bodies that somehow absolutely replicated the same features like any other Xenomorphs, their acidic blood, their inner jaw and everything else, all he had to do was to create synthetic tissues along with fixing some dead tissues of the creatures body mostly that of their former chestbursted bodies, somehow when creating Mina's body specifically he got a cut wound from which some drops of blood fell into her new body without even realizing what would happen next. As such he would analyze the original bodies to see if he can find a way to transfer their souls to one another which I'd like to believe it would be transfering their minds really, he somehow managed to create an AI that replicated their minds, having the same memories and same behavior, this new experiment did work with both Taila and Mina worked yet differently; for Taila she was the first one to have successfully been resurrected but she still saw Tim as a menace and tried killing him, this time around he moved her to another room almost distant to that from where Mina and Beatrice are and now for Mina this is where the tool of mistake shine like gold more than any other experiment in the world"  
"How so?" -the synthetic child asked  
"Mina at her first weeks seem to do well she acted normal, but then some time she began feeling tired and somehow Tim noticed something that no other Xenomorph had, she was pregnant, it was bizarre to see how could this had happened and as he finally checked out what was wrong with Mina, her new body had been fused with human dna and thus what seem to be the first hybrid was born yet it was hard to for her to stand the changes and soon she'd give birth to someone, it wasn't the usual way these beings are costumed to..."  
"So, does this the mean the baby is... Is the girl who lives among the Xenomorphs" -Delilah was shocked to realize how Eve was born  
"True, Tim wasn't sure what to do about this part of his work he felt pity and soon that's when he realized that Eden's experiments most stop thst even he took some responsibility about this chaos and alas freed the Xenomorphs"  
"How is that even possible father? Eden is a city size station there is no way he could had possibly done that all be himself" -the child questioned  
"And you're not wrong about it, but he did began creating machines that are capable to hack the station's network and system, i am surprised no one back then realized this although i can't say i knew either... After hearing all of this he told me that he'll gain control of the entire station and he'll make sure that no one else knows about has happened here that he trusted on me to safeguard this place... Before he can even take me out of his lab i asked him how was it possible that he was able to control xenomorphs, he didnt told me how exactly though he said"  
"Even the slightest mistake can become one person's own achievement" -Tim said in the flashback  
"Then he shown me his left hand that was mutating to that of a Xenomorph and lastly he shut the door of his lab, leaving me out and the last words i heard about him were that the creatures wouldnt harm me to allow my escape for some hours before they change their minds... And so i did got out of there"

The flashback ends showing Delilah's face surprised to hear the story her father was telling him:

"It wasn't easy for me to handle this at all, the creation of false bodies, mutations and an entire plan to betray Eden... But i kept his promise in some ways"  
"But, but Tim told you to make sure-"  
"I know what Tim said, that's when Weyland himself caught me and then interrogated me, fortunately i didn't told the entire story only that most of the experiments done there were made by my own hands, making sure they wouldn't get Tim in the process"  
"By saying his work is yours? How could that have save him if might still be alive in the station"  
"I did tried to find a way to see if Tim was alive, i was given the controls for Eden and i watched most of the station's cameras some worked and others didn't... But even so there was no sign of Tim, no corpse, his lab was empty, all there is a place that read destruction, death and the forming of a cave, most of the time it seems that the hives were beginning to arise, some would ally with each other and others just went through a warfare... Even so i gave up on searching for Tim and the last thing I'll do, is to research the girl's procedure on how she'll be able to handle this place learning from humanity and with the Xenomorphs and soon to see what she'll truly be".

Delilah didn't know what to say at that moment, she wondered if what her father was doing can be considered a good or terrible act of life, is helping just one person by sacrificing a lot more even a wise choice? Is her father even telling the true story? She sat while being confused on what just happened and if there is something that can remedy this situation but she asked:

"Are you going to shut me off? To wipe out my memory from listening to this conversation?"

Samson didn't respond to that question, stood silently within thoughts of his own, that's when he said:

"No"

Delilah at first was surprised to hear this yet at the same time she was doubtful, for a better thought she even wondered why is her father even allowing her to go on her will that easily, was he plotting something? any parent would be worried to see what kind of unknown trouble their children will get to or for this case a person who owns a machine whether they build it or not is concerned what they might do if things get out of hand like a virus or just fueling the wrong ways to the A.I. alas she didn't questioned to him why as she left the room with Pahla, having a feeling she is just a piece for something her father has on mind.

In the Eden station, Eve was still sleeping alongside Daniel however she did move with fright meaning she is having a nightmare; it pictures her point of view having the seem "sight" like the Xenomorphs usually have she is seen to be moving faster maybe a whole lot more than her current speed, running within the station's corridors and hearing voices judging her, arguing and shouting that she is a freak of nature that she doesn't belong anywhere some of these voices came from humans and others from Xenomorphs and even at worst that shadowed figures would attack her having shapes of both species trying to claw at her or firing bullets at her, she was in a struggling pain to get rid of these terrifying shadows away just for her to use her Xenomorph clawed hand and attack one of them which for her own fright she saw Daniel badly wounded by her attack and weakly asking why, as she was shouting no with fear and sadness she managed to wake up.

"Daisy, Daisy! It's alright, calm down" -Daniel was doing his best to help her cope with the nightmare she had by holding her in his arms.  
"I-I'm a monster!" -she sobbed.  
"You're not a monster" -he shushed her  
"I killed you, in my nightmare, I-"  
"It was just a nightmare, not some kind of vision, trust me".  
"But what if-"  
"No, no what ifs, you're not out of control... and neither is your family"  
"What?"  
"You once told me Iris isn't a mindless beast and it's true, he seems to be quite more different than those others I've seen, not that i know them all... That's the charm of getting to know someone, they might not be what you expect"  
"So true, you believe on me" -Eve said with a calm smile  
"More than believe, i just remembered what my pa told me once"  
"Really? What would that be?"  
"He said, son you can't escape reality but you can escape expectation"  
"Expectation?"  
"When i saw these creatures my first assumption was fear and hate for them, but when you came and shown me Iris revealing his colors, I'd see that we are in one way the same, we can be someone and not who anyone would think we are"

Eve smiled and said:

"it does make sense, anyone would assume how my family is a mindless bloodthirsty species, instead our reality is that we fight for survival for our hive, for our queen and we have lives of our own but they don't know it... Although... I can't believe that there are hives who won't live in peace with the others... Humans do that as well?"  
"Yes, actually no can say that your kind or mine is entirely evil, we all are who we are, good or bad is up to each one of us" -Daniel replied  
"Thank you Daniel... For not thinking that my hive is cruel, well only some of them are mean though" -Eve kissed his lips gently and felt so much joy to have him on her side.  
"Alright then, let's get moving now, we've got lives and hives to save"  
"Rhymes? Really" -Eve chuckled at his sentence making him chuckle too.

Taila would reach to another part of the Eden station, one hive which she calls her home though unlike any other hive anyone would stumble across this one had a different queen still laying eggs and looked like she was in a dormant state of some kind not fully awake and yet not fully asleep either, Taila got close to her as the warriors of that hive guarded the entrances and they respected Taila's authority it may be because of fear somehow. Still Taila approached to this queen and said with a concerned voice:

"Hello Mina, I've returned from my usual hunt, we've got some resources and yet our vengeance against... Tim (she was disgusted by hearing that name) hasn't been fulfilled yet; but i have found our lost sister Beatrice she is a queen like you but unfortunately still has the misguided fond to the one who tortured us... I know he was the cause of our freedom, but how can that justify the pain we went through because of him, i died many times and i can't rest in peace and the worst part is what he has done to you, giving a hybrid bastard that may still be alive and might be living amongst Beatrice's hive... This place is driving us entirely mad as i thought but i know that once we find the hybrid we'll make a good use of her as a weapon"

Mina who was the queen could only make a faint snarl, but as the Ravager put her dome next to her crest she told her:

"That hybrid isn't something you should call your own blood, even with similar traits it's still half of the kind that tormented us in our stained past... Let me finish the job, let me use this weapon to find us a new home better than the station and then I'll take care of it's fate... Continue doing your work and rest when you feel tired, know how much better I've taken care the both of you from the hands of any human or anyone in general... Rest with joy, you deserve it"

Taila got out of the hive leaving Mina resting in the hive, it is unclear if Mina can even hear what Taila is saying or what has happened to her, perhaps something to do with the time she gave birth to someone who is far different than her or what kind of condition she is in, perhaps it is coma? but it couldn't be possible if she is still laying eggs and made a faint snarl, yet the bigger question is she truly on Taila's side or is she a pawn to her?.

Daniel's crew were resting at some apartments, hopefully there wasn't any hostile signals in their trackers, everyone was resting except Milo who is researching the technology within the station and had a turret activated in case if something attacks them, it wasn't easy considering that the station's AI hasn't been located yet according to his gadgets... Somehow he heard a voice within the apartments wondering who it was, certainly it wasn't neither Erica or Ivy as he inspected silently, it was Kyle and it sounded like he is speaking to someone he got closer to the kitchen, he barely was able to hear his conversation and even hid behind a wall while doing so:

"Yes, you just heard what i said... Look I'm not going to repeat myself again here but all you got to do is buy me some time, i just need to find my old comrade and I'll talk to him about it... No I'm still not sure about their whereabouts but I'll guarantee that the work will be done"

Kyle hanged a phone he had and walked away from the kitchen making sure no one was around to had heard him, Milo found the situation unbelievable how can a phone work in the station if the signals been jammed and can't receive calls or such from other places, not even Milo's techs could be able to reach communication, but the real question was who the hell was Kyle talking to? And judging by his tone he sounded too calm to be in such situation where he is in a hive full of creatures, while Milo wants to believe that Kyle is up to something awful he is going to have to play along in order to find out what are his intentions and to avoid Kyle finding out he heard his conversation even if it was brief... Milo hopes that Daniel's plan isnt affected by whatever Kyle is brewing.


End file.
